<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steam-Powered Ranch in Another World by oppaiushi (spiderpig)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982997">Steam-Powered Ranch in Another World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderpig/pseuds/oppaiushi'>oppaiushi (spiderpig)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Play, Animal Traits, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breastmilk, Breasts, Breeding, Brothels, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Copious Fluids, Cow, Cowgirl, Cows, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dwarves, Elves, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fetish, First Time, Fucking Machines, Group Sex, Growth, Hormones, Hucow, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Isekai, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Large Insertion, Light Bondage, Magic, Magic-Users, Manga &amp; Anime, Masturbation, Milk, Milking, Minotaur - Freeform, Missionary Position, Monster Girl, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Paizuri, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Potions, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slime, Steampunk, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Train Sex, Unrealistic Proportions, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bath house, breast milk, brothel, cum, cumflation, excessive cum, semen - Freeform, sex show, spa, whorehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderpig/pseuds/oppaiushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hucow/lactation fetish erotica in the style of an isekai anime/light novel. College student gets transported to an alternate fantasy world!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Elevator Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taiji:<br/>Hey man</p>
<p>Hisato:<br/>Hey what’s up? Pretty late there</p>
<p>Taiji:<br/>Yeah pretty early there!</p>
<p>Hisato:<br/>For a Saturday, I guess so. It can’t be helped. I’m not doing much. How’s school?</p>
<p>Taiji:<br/>Great! Just got back from the pub with some classmates</p>
<p>Hisato:<br/>Oh, really? You drunk texting me then?</p>
<p>Taiji:<br/>Kinda. How are the American girls?</p>
<p>Hisato:<br/>They’re just girls - and I’m not sure, I haven’t gone out</p>
<p>Taiji:<br/>You can’t turn into a neet in America, man</p>
<p>Hisato:<br/>I’m not! Geez the semester just started</p>
<p>Taiji:<br/>Four weeks ago</p>
<p>Hisato:<br/>How about you worry about sleeping off your buzz</p>
<p>Taiji:<br/>Yeah yeah<br/>Just looking out for you, man</p>
<p>Sato put his phone down and stared at his bedroom ceiling. Nothing wrong with sleeping in on a Saturday. Sleeping in doesn’t make you a neet, he thought, frowning at the ceiling fan. Before his phone went off, he had been planning to take care of the morning wood situation he’d woken up to - but that had, well, fallen flat against his thigh after texts from his best friend back home. </p>
<p>Well, back in Japan. This was home now - California. </p>
<p>He’d been in California for two months now, but it was already well known to him. His father flew him out to California almost every summer since he was a little kid, while he spent the school year with his mother in Kanagawa, not too far from Mt. Fuji. His parents were never actually together, outside of the summer fling he’d resulted from - but they co-parented him and had a friendly enough relationship. Now, his father was paying for his college tuition and letting him stay in a condo he owned close to campus. His friends were insanely jealous, and he’d promised them they could visit over breaks. Unfortunately, those potential visits seemed far off and he didn’t have any friends in America. It’s not like he wasn’t outgoing - he was popular in high school and during his first year of college in Tokyo. Being mixed actually helped his popularity there. But he hadn’t ‘clicked’ with anyone in America - not yet, he kept telling himself. </p>
<p>Sato got out of bed and turned the shower on, then sat at his computer desk as he waited for the water warm up. His monitor turned on and showed the paused, fullscreen hentai he’d been watching last night. One nice thing about the condo was that the walls were thick and he didn’t have any roommates to disturb with high-pitched hentai moans from his speakers. Ah - there’s a hint of that morning wood from earlier. He clicked play, squirted some lotion onto his palm and pulled down his boxers.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the water was still running in the shower and steam had filled the bathroom. The characters onscreen had finally started going at it and the animation was surprisingly high quality. He was well practiced at timing his climax with the pace of a typical hentai. Last night, just the blowjob scene had been enough for him, so he saved the actual fucking for later. He could tell he was close, though - probably because he let himself go soft earlier.</p>
<p>The golden-haired girl onscreen had slid herself down onto the guy’s cock, crying out. Now they were holding hands for leverage as she bounced up and down on him, the x-ray shot showing his dick hitting the back of her. Sato heard himself breathing harder. The girl’s tits were massive, bouncing with such fluidity.</p>
<p>“Something’s coming,” she cried out.</p>
<p>No way was she cumming already, he thought - well, not exactly. White milk squirted from her tits as she screamed in ecstasy, soaking her partner, who immediately sat up and took a nipple into his mouth. Sato’s eyes widened as he watched - oh, no. That was enough to do it. He gasped as he came into the tissue he’d been holding, eyes still fixed to the milk-gushing tits on his screen. With a moan, he sopped up the cum and it turned out to be too much for the tissue.</p>
<p>Damn. He usually saved the milk hentai for longer sessions, where he could really edge himself. This video wasn’t tagged right - but it’s not like it was an unwelcome surprise. He sat back in his chair and watched the rest of the fucking play out, stroking himself lightly as the girl sprayed milk everywhere while getting pounded. Fuck, if only girls could do that for real.</p>
<p>Well, of course they can - but not any girls his age. Without babies. He blinked hard at the thought - definitely not ready for that. But he was so ready to play with some big oppai tits…</p>
<p>He snapped out of his reverie when he remembered the shower was running - this is California, there’s a drought! He tossed the tissue and hurried to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Sato was a virgin, which he’d realized years earlier seemed to be a much bigger deal in Japan than it was in the US. His friends were waiting for him to report on his exploits with American girls, but he had nothing to give them. Outside of high school studies, his life revolved around the swim team. He’d joined the team in Tokyo, too, but hadn’t bothered looking into it after he transferred to America. Switching countries was hard enough without constant swim practice. His biggest concern, besides his social life, was figuring out if he actually wanted to go into engineering.</p>
<p>He turned the shower off and toweled off before rubbing fog away from the mirror. He leaned on the counter and stared into his own grey eyes for a moment, then tried to fix his wet hair into something presentable. </p>
<p>He got dressed in a hoodie, pants and his usual dirty converse, then started towards the door, locking the condo behind him. He planned to go to the coffee shop around the corner for some late breakfast - they had decent sandwiches, but they were garbage compared to the conbii back home, he thought, pushing the elevator button.</p>
<p>He took out his phone, but looked up after a moment. The elevator never takes this long. He pushed the button again and realized it wouldn’t light up. He pocketed his phone, frowning. He didn’t feel like walking down 17 flights of stairs… Then he remembered the maintenance elevator he’d spotted before. He tried the hallway door that led to the larger elevator - ah, unlocked. He called the elevator and stepped inside, noting that it had double doors and was much, much larger than a typical elevator. It started to descend and he took out his phone again - ah, but no signal on this elevator. No wi-fi either? The doors opened and he walked out, still staring at his phone screen as it tried to load a webpage. The area around him seemed… off. He looked up when he heard the doors close behind him.</p>
<p>He was outside. Not just outside, but standing on a wooden platform covered in black dust. He turned around - the doors that had closed behind him were a metal grate, attached to a steam-powered mining elevator. What happened to the silver elevator doors? He must have stepped out of the wrong side - … Well there’s no way that makes sense.</p>
<p>He looked at his phone - he could call the front desk. But still no signal. He looked out at the black quarry before him and felt a spike of panic. He pocketed his phone and stepped out into the dust, looking for someone - anyone. He ran up the incline until he spotted a very short, stout man with a thick black beard. “Excuse me!” He called, waving to get the man’s attention as he came closer. Upon closer inspection, the man’s beard was white but covered in soot, like everything else around them. The old man met his eyes with a scowl. “Hey! This is a restricted area!”</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry, I took the maintenance elevator because the normal one wasn’t working. How do I get to the front office from here?” That’s what you get for not taking the stairs, he thought, still trying to make logical sense of his surroundings.</p>
<p>“Hah?” The man seemed confused. “Must’a hit yer head, kid, yer not wearin’ a helmet,” he said, shaking his head, and Sato saw him roll his eyes as he turned toward the incline and beckoned for him to follow. “C’mon, I’ll take yeh to the office. Lettin’ you off this time, but don’t get caught here again! Dangerous,” he said, and Sato followed him toward a log cabin at the top of the hill. The man was dressed strangely - not a typical construction worker, anyway. His helmet was particularly ornate - like something you’d see at Comic Con. But he was in no position to question this man’s profession - he was clearly a coal miner, covered in that much grime.</p>
<p>As they approached the cabin, he could hear a woman’s voice inside.</p>
<p>“We ordered four wagons this quarter, not three! I have the notice of receipt, you confirmed it back at solstice!”</p>
<p>The dwarf banged on the door once and then opened it. The cabin was one large room, full of soot-dusted filing cabinets. Inside, there was another man, just as short, and a tall redheaded woman who seemed rather irate. “I’m not leaving without a fourth wagon!” She yelled at the man, who looked over to them wearily.</p>
<p>“Found this kid on the hill, said he took the wrong elevator.”</p>
<p>Sato smiled apologetically and realized this was definitely not the office he was looking for. His smile had a hint of panic to it. The redheaded woman turned to face him, angry that she was being blown off. “Hey!” She barked, and Sato’s eyes were drawn to the bounce of her chest.</p>
<p>WOAH - those are massive. Is she not wearing a bra? Oh, shit, you’re staring like a perv!</p>
<p>He immediately looked away from her chest and up to her face - woah, she’s beautiful. And she looks about your age! She’s dressed like a pirate? She… she has horns.</p>
<p>He blinked - maybe this was some kind of Comic Con.</p>
<p>“Alright, trespasser, what’s yer name?”</p>
<p>Sato tore his eyes away from the young woman and looked to the men staring him down. “Er - Hisato. Sato. I live on seventeen…” His voice trailed off as he realized these words meant nothing to them. The short man ignoring the woman waved him off. “Just get off the grounds and don’t let us see you again! Take this cow with you,” he said gruffly, gesturing towards the woman with that last comment.</p>
<p>Sato felt his jaw go slack - how incredibly rude. The woman seemed unfazed by his name-calling and continued to bicker at him about the wagon. Sato, however, decided to speak up. “Excuse me, sir, I think you owe this woman an apology.”</p>
<p>All three of the strangers looked at him skeptically. Wait, what did he do wrong? He did the right thing standing up for her, didn’t he?</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>Oh, shit.</p>
<p>“For… For calling her a cow!”</p>
<p>At this, the woman put a hand on her hip and shifted her weight to it. “I beg your pardon?” Her voice was icy.</p>
<p>“I just… um. Sorry, I shouldn’t have interrupted. I’ll just go now.”</p>
<p>The woman narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to the short man in charge. “So THIS is the kind of person you employ? Apologize?!” She yelled, then huffed disbelievingly. “Apologize!” She repeated.</p>
<p>“Hey he’s not ours! Weren’t you listening?”</p>
<p>“Oh I heard him just fine - and I’m more than happy to take a complaint to the top of the merchant’s guild for a crass line like that,” she said in a knowing tone.</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck, don’t use our guild standing against us, Mabel!”</p>
<p>“I know what we paid for,” she countered, standing firm.</p>
<p>The man gritted his teeth, but relented, waving her off. “Bah! Fine. Your wagon will be ready at noon, wait by the gate for it.” He turned and made his way back into the maze of filing cabinets. Sato looked down and saw that the other man had already left. He looked back to the redheaded woman, who seemed pleased with herself. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder and strode past him and out the door. He watched her, staring, marveling at her bouncing figure- … Oh. She has a tail.</p>
<p>He propped the door open and stared after her, watching a brown cow tail flick the air as she made her way towards the perimeter of the quarry.</p>
<p>She’s… actually a cow. Kind of.</p>
<p>He shook his head and looked at his surroundings - forests and mountains in every direction. Panic set in again. He ran after the woman. She heard his footsteps behind her and paused, turning to him. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>She’s nearly as gruff as the miners, he thought.</p>
<p>“I’m… Uh. I don’t work here.”“I know,” she said.</p>
<p>“Oh. Uh. Well I’m not from around here and I need some directions I guess?”</p>
<p>“Where are you from?” He could tell she was looking curiously at his clothes. She was wearing fitted brown linen pants, boots and a leather waist-cincher over that pirate blouse that billowed at the sleeves but stretched across her chest, barely containing it. He swallowed and brought his eyes back up to hers - big and brown, long lashes. Cute freckles on her nose…</p>
<p>“Kanagawa,” he said without thinking. “Japan! Um. And California.”</p>
<p>“Kanafornia... Never heard of it.” She adjusted the pack on her shoulder. “Well, since I sort of used you back there, you can take the wagon with me to Terrafield.”</p>
<p>Sato paused. What choice did he have? “Is that… is that a city?”</p>
<p>“Closest you’ll get out here,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said, trying not to sound too panicked. “Okay. Yeah, that sounds great, thank you.”</p>
<p>She stared at him for a beat, judging him. “…Are you in some kind of trouble or something?”<br/>“N-no… Well. I think I’m just really, really lost.”</p>
<p>“Okay… What’s your name again? I wasn’t paying attention back there.”</p>
<p>“Hisato. But just Sato is fine.”</p>
<p>“I’m Mabel. I run the furnaces at Terrafield Ranch.”</p>
<p>“O-oh,” he stammered. “That’s cool.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s hot as hell!” She laughed derisively.</p>
<p>“Oh, I… just meant that’s an interesting occupation.”</p>
<p>She stared at him a moment longer. “…Uh-huh.” God, they need to hurry up with this wagon so this guy can get back to outer space, she thought. She sat down on a nearby log bench and set her pack down. Sato sat a few feet away from her. “I’m a student,” he said, finally.</p>
<p>“What kind of student?”</p>
<p>“Engineering, right now.”</p>
<p>“Steam trains?”</p>
<p>“Nnnoo…”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Mabel grunted, looking off at the quarry.</p>
<p>Sato swallowed before speaking again. “I’m… sorry. For the cow thing,” he said, taking a risk. Was she a cow? What was going on here?</p>
<p>“Whatever, don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t actually know what…. ‘cow’ means,” he said, realizing that was a strange, newfound truth.</p>
<p>Mabel blinked and looked at him, her red hair shining in the sun of high noon. “You really aren’t from around here, huh?” She cracked a smile and he heard a laugh in her voice and decided to smile back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you were on an elevator back home and then stepped out into the quarry,” Mabel said, looking down in thought. “Well, stranger things have happened around here. Magic is funny like that.”</p><p>“Magic?” Sato’s eyes were wide.</p><p>“Yeah…” Mabel looked at him, concerned. “You don’t have that where you come from?”</p><p>“No. Well, not that I know of. We… don’t have cows, either.” He reconsidered this fib as soon as he said it, but decided to go with it.</p><p>Mabel’s eyebrows rose. “Oh wow. I’m not sure I can even imagine a world without magic,” she said with a chuckle. “It sounds kind of sad. And no cows? Cows are a huge part of the economy here.”</p><p>“Yeah? How so?” Sato felt like he could guess, but he wanted to learn more about this fever dream he’d stepped into.</p><p>“Our milk! Everyone drinks it and uses it to make food. Cheese, butter, yogurt, all of that.” She shrugged and his eyes fell back to the wobble of her chest. The way she said ‘our’ had piqued his interest even further.</p><p>“So you… make milk?” He felt like his face was on fire.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a cow,” she said matter-of-factly. “I’m not the best producer at our ranch, though. That’s why I maintain the furnaces.”</p><p>Sato found himself staring at the ground, fingers gripped over his knees. “What… uh, What are the furnaces for?”<br/>“Steam to power the pumping systems,” she said.</p><p>Pumps… His face felt so hot, he couldn’t look at her. “Oh. Right.”</p><p>“You’ll see when we get there,” she said, and grinned at him. “I’d like your help unloading all this coal.” Her tone was sly and she leaned toward him. He caught himself staring at her hanging breasts and noticed hard nipples poking through the thin, stretched cotton of her top. He swallowed.</p><p>“Sure, I can do that,” he said, looking up to her face, nervously.</p><p>“Great!” She stood up with a very pronounced bounce and he saw a nearby gate open. Out came a wooden horse-drawn wagon piled high with coal. A dwarf jumped down from the head of the wagon after it came to a stop before them.</p><p>“Here y’are, ma’am,” he said. “You’ll take it from here, we don’t have men to spare for an unscheduled delivery today.”</p><p>Mabel clicked her tongue. “Ah-huh,” and she looked to Sato as if to say “Told you I’d need help.”</p><p>“We have a delivery scheduled in Terrafield in two days, keep the horse til then as before and we’ll come by to pick it up.”</p><p>Mabel tossed her pack up behind the seat of the wagon. “Yeah, yeah,” she grumbled and pulled herself up to take the reins. The dwarf disappeared back behind the gate and that seemed to be that.</p><p>“You coming, Sato?”</p><p>“Yeah!” He climbed up next to her on the seat. “You can drive this thing?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she said, once again giving him a bit of a look.</p><p>“Oh,” he chuckled. “It’s my first time on a wagon.”</p><p>“…Well, we have about six hours for you to get used to it. You’ll have to tell me more about where you’re from.”</p><p>“Six hours? Man, I haven’t eaten today.”</p><p>“I have enough food in my bag for the two of us. And you can have some milk - I’ll just say I spilled it off the wagon.” She winked at him and he felt his mind go blank. Have… some milk? From… there? He was once again staring at her plump breasts. “Okay. Thanks.”</p><p> Mabel took the reins and the wagon jolted forward, heading out to a dirt road outside of the quarry. Sato kept staring as her chest bounced and jiggled with the jostling of the wagon. Those… are full of milk. He could feel himself getting hard and looked forward.</p><p>“So, wagons are pretty exciting, right?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Mabel frowned. “I was kidding. This is gonna be a long six hours, but I’d rather talk to a foreigner like you than a coal miner.” Sato met her eyes with a smile. “Sure.”</p><p>Sato started telling her about his move to America and his college and was met with many questions - it seemed as though this world was absent of any modern technology. (“You flew there?” “Yeah in a plane.” “An airship?” “Um, kind of.”) Mabel seemed to understand well if he took the time to explain things in terms she would understand. He spent a while explaining computers and cell phones to her and she listened intently.</p><p>“Actually, I have my cell phone with me,” he said, taking it out of his pocket. Mabel arched an eyebrow at the device and pulled the wagon to a stop at the side of the road. “May I see it?”</p><p>“Sure, here,” he said, handing it off to her. “I’m not sure how long the battery will last. So it will stop working soon, unless I can recharge it.” Mabel nodded, marveling at the colorful screen. Sato showed her how to swipe through the screens and type. “I have a lot of photos saved too, I can show you later,” Sato said with a smile - he was pushing aside the idea of being trapped here, for the moment. That sense of dread could wait - Mabel was distracting and full of charm. He was having fun and had noticed her brown cow ears would emote along with the rest of her. They were where a human’s ears would be, but protruded out from under her wavy hair. Her horns seemed well taken care of, too - polished, he thought. He also noticed earlier that her fingernails were the same brown to white gradient as her horns, filed into delicate ovals. He looked down at them now as she turned the phone around in her hands.</p><p>“You can take photos with this?” Mabel’s eyes were wide. “This is almost like magic, just… different.” She frowned at the phone in her hands and then passed it back to Sato. “Let’s take a break.” She picked up her bag, pulled out a cloth bundle and held it out to him. “There’s some cheese, crackers and preserves. Try not to eat it all, I’ll want some later. But I had breakfast earlier. Save the jug of water for me - I’ll bring you some milk,” she said, climbing off the wagon with her bag.</p><p>“Thank you,” Sato said, taking the bundle. “Where are you going?” Mabel was headed toward some boulders at the edge of a wheat field not far from the wagon. “I need to pump,” she called back, sitting on a rock with a flat top. She started digging around in her bag as Sato watched from atop the wagon.</p><p>“Y-you can do that here?”</p><p>“Not as effectively, but yeah,” she said, taking out a bellows device with two glass cups on a handle with tubing attached to a leather skein that she set down on the rock. Sato unwrapped the bundle as he watched her - she didn’t seem to care. It didn’t seem like she went to the rock for privacy, just for extra space. Was he about to see her topless? He felt his cock begin to pulse in his jeans and busied himself with the bundle of food. There was a blunt knife to cut the block of cheese and he tried a slice. His eyebrows shot up. It’s delicious, he thought. This is the best cheese I’ve ever had in my life. Because it’s made with… He looked back over to Mabel - she’d pulled her shirt down and slipped her freckled arms out of the sleeves, fully exposing her breasts. His breath caught in his chest. She was beautiful. Her breasts were the biggest he’d ever seen, but they fit her frame just right. Her nipples were large and erect, a bright, rosy pink. Bigger than any he’d seen before, just like the rest of her chest. She looked… full. Engorged, he thought. They look heavy and her skin was taut.</p><p>Mabel looked up and caught him staring, slack-jawed while holding the knife and cheese. A grin spread across her face. “It’s okay, you can watch. Come sit down, the horse won’t go anywhere.” She patted at some space on the rock, beckoning him over to her. Sato picked up the bundle and hurried off the wagon bench. This… this is a dream come true, he thought. Maybe he was dreaming. Was he in a coma? Maybe the elevator fell and this is heaven.</p><p>Mabel placed the device down and ran her hands over her chest, brushing her hard, elongated nipples with her fingers. Sato shifted to try and hide the bulge of his cock in his pants, but was watching intently. She began massaging her breasts and he watched her fingers press against her firm, full breasts. He noticed some veins had appeared. “Does… does that hurt?”</p><p>“Not right now, but it will if I don’t get the milk out. I have to do this several times a day, so we’ll need to stop again,” she said. Her fingers ran along the sides of her breasts until her fingers pinched where her areolas met her nipples. She squeezed herself and jets of white milk shot out over the rock and into the wheat field, only ending when she loosened her grip. She let out a breath of relief and let her breasts fall, bouncing as she picked up the device by its handle and placed the cups over her nipples. </p><p>Sato had completely abandoned the cheese and sat marveling at her. His cock was aching, pulsing and felt like an iron rod in his pants. With her free hand, Mabel began to pump the bellows on the device, creating suction within the glass cups. White milk sprayed against the sides of the glass in a steady stream as she pumped quickly, but in a practiced pace. Soon, her nipples were half submerged in their own milk and remained that way as they refilled the cups that drained into the skein, which had begun to swell. She breathed a happy sigh. “Ahh, that’s better,” she murmured. She opened her eyes and looked over to Sato as she pumped, a twinkle of tease in her eyes. “So this is what it means to be a cow,” she said as her hand worked at the pump.</p><p>Sato felt like he’d been dropped into one of his wet dreams and continued to watch the milk slosh in the cups at her chest. “That’s amazing,” he managed.</p><p>Mabel laughed delightedly at this. “Wow! Amazing, huh?”</p><p>Sato looked up at her. “It is! You’re… you’re amazing,” he said, then felt his face flush. He picked up the cheese and cut himself another slice. “And this is delicious.”</p><p>“Thanks! That’s just from the stock at the ranch, so it’s not necessarily from my milk. But our ranch is one of the highest quality! Our production rates are top percentile, too.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Sato said almost passively as he bit into a cracker, still mesmerized by her milking breasts. He didn’t notice Mabel’s eyes fall to his crotch - or well, his thigh, since his cock was fully erect and struggling against the fabric of his pants.</p><p>Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at the device in her hand. “This won’t be too much longer, I don’t produce as much as I should.” Sato could hear the disappointment in her voice. “Well, it looks like a lot to me.” </p><p>Mabel laughed again. “Oh you’ll see when we get back home,” she said, shaking her head slightly. Her heart was pounding. She looked off and chewed her lip, formulating a thought.</p><p>“Hey, so you don’t have anywhere to go, do you?”Sato cleared his throat and took another bite of cheese. “Well, I need to find a way home, but I think that’s going to require some magic… or something. But yeah, I guess I need to find a place to stay in the meantime.” He felt his hopes rise as he waited for her response.</p><p>“You can stay with me at the ranch, if you’d like. But… only temporarily. Humans aren’t allowed in the living quarters, it’s a whole thing…” She trailed off and adjusted herself on the cups, breaking the suction briefly. Some milk trickled down her waist cincher and stained her trousers. Sato felt his mouth water.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t want to inconvenience you or get you in trouble or anything,” Sato began. Mabel shook her head. “We’ll just keep you secret for a day or two, it’s no big deal. My room is big enough and I can bring you food. I’m off tomorrow, too, so we can go into town to find a magician.” She turned back to him with an excited smile - one that had a hint of mischief. It seemed her mind was already made up, and he was more than alright with that, for the time being.</p><p>“Thank you, Mabel. Really.”</p><p>Mabel shrugged with a jiggle over the suction cups. “It’s fine. I once hid a stray dog in my room for a week until I found it a home,” she said with a hint of tease and Sato laughed. The cups had now drained into the skein and she pulled the cups away from her breasts with a wet pop. “I’ll need to stop and do this again in a bit, like I said. I can probably push it to two hours, we’ll see.” Her breasts had visibly softened and she gave them a light massage. Her pale, freckled skin looked soft and velvety and he watched her fingers sink into the cushion of them. Then in a few well-practiced movements, she had put her shirt back on, hiding her breasts away, and detached the skein from the pump. “Here,” she said, holding it out to him. “It’s better when it’s still warm,” she said as he took the skein from her. She looked almost shy. “I’m sure it’s delicious,” he said, opening the container as she packed up her bag. She looked up to watch him as he tried her milk, eager for his reaction.</p><p>The taste was creamy and sweet and almost had a hint of butter to it. She was right, too - it was warm and it was as though that warmth traveled throughout his body. He lowered the skein and paused a moment. “I can’t believe you made this,” he said. “It’s so good.”</p><p>Mabel stood up, pleased with herself, but her face was flushed. “Thanks! That’s good feedback.” She started back towards the wagon and Sato tied up the bundle of food again. After tasting her milk, there was no way his cock was going to calm down… But he didn’t have much of a choice but to wait it out. He watched Mabel climb up onto the wagon bench, her shined horns gleaming in the sun along with her bright hair. “Hurry up!”</p><p>“I’m coming!” He slid off the rock, adjusted his pants as best he could and followed after her. If this is a dream, did he want to wake up? Let’s just… push aside those worries again. This was turning out to be the best road trip of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Milking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the next leg of their trip to Terrafield, Sato asked Mabel to tell him more about the society he’d fallen into.</p><p>“Well,” she began, leaning back on the wagon bench as she held the reins. “There’s a lot of this world that’s still undiscovered. Magic and technology are progressing in really exciting ways, too! That’s helping us reach out further, discovering new areas where only other monsters have roamed.”</p><p>“Other monsters?” Sato asked.</p><p>“Oh, well… I suppose that’s an outdated way of saying things. Cows were considered monsters for a long time - several decades ago we were able to successfully fight our our autonomy and start to run our own ranches. Politically, we’re fighting to be on the same level as humans, elves and dwarves. No longer seen as livestock to be exploited.” Mabel’s face darkened slightly, but she then shrugged it off.</p><p>“Anyway,” she continued. “Explorers form parties to go out and explore new areas of the world. There’s a big demand for them right now - you have to be willing to risk it all. And strong. We’re in a time of peace right now, but there are still plenty of natural dangers.”</p><p>Sato nodded and looked off. This sounds an awful lot like a video game. But… most fiction is based in some form of reality, right? The thought opened a flood of other considerations. If he did make it back to the condo building, how much time would have passed? Would his dad be looking for him? Would he have to restart this semester? … Maybe it’d be like ‘Narnia time’ and he could live a lifetime here, but only a few minutes would pass back home. For his parent’s sake, he hoped that was the case… But then selfishly realized he was hoping that meant a lifetime like this, sitting next to Mabel on a wagon in the wilderness…</p><p>Sato closed his eyes, realizing he was getting ahead of himself. You don’t even know this girl, never mind if she’s even real. This could all be some scary delusion. Scary because… it has to be real, right?</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>Sato blinked and looked over to Mabel. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” He sighed. “Wondering how I’ll get home…”</p><p>“Mm,” she murmured with a nod. “Well, there’s a clearing up ahead and I need to pump again. You’ll have some more time to wonder,” she said, smiling encouragingly.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said quietly. There’s no way she’s real…</p><p>A moment later, Mabel pulled the cart to a stop by a creek next to the road, where the horse could have a drink. She picked up her pack and climbed off the wagon. “I tend to stop here to pump - whenever I have to bother the miners for coal, I mean,” she said. “There’s a big tree stump a little ways that way.” She gestured towards the woods across the creek. “Want to come?”</p><p>Sato looked up at her and swallowed. “Yeah,” he breathed quietly as he climbed down and followed her. Mabel hopped over the creek and her breasts bounced dramatically - so much that one popped out from her cotton blouse. “Oh! Damn.” Sato smiled unconsciously at the sight of her deep pink nipple, committing it to memory before she tucked it back into her shirt, embarrassed. “I’m plenty graceful, don’t mind that!”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Sato laughed, jumping over the creek and following her. She’s beautiful, he thought. Oh,and you’re trailing after her like a puppy dog, aren’t you? They made it to the clearing with the large old tree stump she mentioned. Mabel sat down and started to dig her pump and skein out of her bag. Sato had finished her milk while they were traveling, savoring every taste while imagining he was drinking it right from the tap… He’d been hard for so long now, it was driving him crazy. Before they stopped here, he’d been considering jacking off next time he went to pee… There was no helping it, not with her so close to him and the taste of her filling his mouth.</p><p>But you’re here now and she’s pumping again. And she asked you to come with her… What could this mean? Well, expect nothing and you don’t be disappointed… That’s what Taichi would say, anyway.</p><p>“Do you… need any help?” His cheeks felt warm as he asked.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, no, I’m alright…” Mabel sounded a little thrown off, but he watched her fluid movements as she slipped her arms out of her top and revealed her massive breasts. She looked beautiful among the trees, the light filtered through the leaves that cast shadows across her pale skin. He was smiling, watching her, and she caught his eye for a moment - then laughed shyly as she placed her nipples into the glass cups of her pump. She held the handle and used her other hand to pump the bellows, but didn’t move her eyes from him.</p><p>“….Well,” she began. Sato was staring at her lips - they were the same rosy shade as her areolas. He wondered if they’d get as flushed as her nipples if they were kissed enough. Wait, she was saying something?</p><p>“You could help with the pump,” she continued, nodding toward her hand working the bellows. That creamy white milk was shooting into the glass cups - he could hear the streams squirting against the glass and it made his mouth water even more, now that he knew the taste.</p><p>But wait - Sato felt like his heart nearly stopped - was she asking him to milk her? That’s…. That’s what this is, right?</p><p>“Sure. Yes!”</p><p>Mabel laughed, feeling embarrassed. He was so earnest… She’d never interacted with a human boy like this… Maybe this was what her sister found so appealing about humans…</p><p>“Here, try to keep a good rhythm so the suction stays,” she said, pushing the corded bellows over to his hand, placing his hand over it. “If I can relax, we’ll get more milk.”</p><p>We’ll get more milk… This was a team effort now, he thought as her soft hands left his. He started to pump the bellows, mimicking her pace from before. “How’s that?”</p><p>Mabel laid back on the surface of the tree stump, careful to hold the cups at her chest so they wouldn’t lose their suction - but her breasts were so big, it seemed there was little chance of that. “That’s perfect,” she said in a breathy voice, her eyes closed. Her free hand ran up around her left breast, caressing it. </p><p>This felt… Incredibly intimate, Sato thought, watching her as his felt his stiff cock pulse against his thigh. This seemed akin to pleasuring a woman - but… Maybe it was? He glanced down at his pants and saw his precum had stained the fabric. He swallowed again and looked back to Mabel, relaxing with her eyes closed as gravity and suction kept the tips of her breasts submerged in their own milk, slowly draining into the skein beside them. Her pink lips parted as she breathed. The streams of milk stayed strong. Her apparent trust in him made her all the more appealing - this was like a different side of her than the gruff, demanding girl he saw back at the quarry. He kept his pace at the pump, but leaned closer to her, watching the streams of her milk hit the glass cups and drip down. Her dark pink nipples were almost entirely submerged inside the cups and he enjoyed the pulse of his cock as he watched the milk lap over her hard, squirting nipples. The skein beside them bulged, nearly full.</p><p>Her eyelashes fluttered. His eyes were drawn up to her flushed face as she opened her eyes. She let out a breath with a smile. “Hey… I have a silly question,” she said, watching his eyes.</p><p>Sato raised his eyebrows. She could ask the world of him right now, it wouldn’t matter. “Yeah?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Mabel could respond with her question, she felt a trickle of milk down her stomach and sat up. “Oh, damn,” she said quietly, looking down at the glass cups that were filling with milk and no longer draining. The skein was full. “I didn’t think I’d make this much! That’s the only skein I have with me.” Sato stopped pumping and Mabel took the cups away from her chest, splashing the remaining milk to the ground. Sato felt his heart drop slightly - it seemed like such a waste. Mabel put the device in her bag and tied the skein of milk to it. “Sorry, I’ll have to bring this back - I already ‘spilled’ one session’s worth of milk,” she said with a sigh.</p><p>“That’s okay. Do you… Are you done?”</p><p>Mabel slipped her shirt back on and tucked in her breasts, which seemed to bulge a bit more than they did before. “I’ll be fine for the rest of the way, I’ll just need to get on a pump before at the ranch before we unload the coal. We might have to do it tomorrow if it gets too dark.”</p><p>Sato felt a little emboldened. “Are you sure? If it hurts, I could… help you.” He was flushed and his ears felt like they were burning, asking this.</p><p>Mabel shot him a displeased look. “No, thank you,” she said sharply. She threw her bag over her shoulder and stalked out of the clearing, back to the wagon. Sato watched her go - her tail was lashing around angrily. What pissed her off? He must have overstepped… He stood up and followed after her, joining her at the wagon. They started down the road again under an awkward silence.</p><p>After a while, Mabel broke the silence herself. “So, what do you do for fun? Outside of school.”</p><p>Sato looked up, surprised that she was showing interest after that. “Oh. Well…” He started trying to think of a way to explain video games. “I like… strategy games.”</p><p>“Like board games?”“Kind of.”</p><p>“Gambling?” Her tone was judging.</p><p>“No, no, no! Just games. I was also on the swim team for most of my life.”</p><p>“Swim team?”</p><p>“Competitive swimming races."</p><p>“That sounds like fun!” Mabel’s face brightened and she looked over to him.</p><p>“Well, it started to feel a lot like work, which is why I stopped recently. Do you swim?”</p><p>“Sometimes we’ll go play in the lagoon close to the ranch in the summer months.”</p><p>Sato smiled. “That sounds nice… What about you?”<br/>
“Hm?”</p><p>“What do you do for fun?”<br/>
“Oh… Well, I do a lot of reading, actually. Cows are stuck on the pump a lot, so it’s either sleep or find a way to entertain yourself. I go through a lot of books.”</p><p>“That’s a good use of the time! What books are your favorites?”</p><p>“Adventure stories! But I like history and practical things, too. I want to start growing herbs and spices on a lot of the ranch land, so I’ve been planning the garden and expenses while I’ve been pumping.”</p><p>“Oh okay. Where did you go to school?”</p><p>“At the ranch. I’ve lived on the ranch all my life. Cows keep to themselves…. For the most part. Sometimes cows leave the ranch, but it has everything we need. My sister left last year…”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that,” Sato replied, based on her tone.</p><p>“She says she’s happy. She wants me to visit her in town soon, but I don’t know.”</p><p>“The town we’ll be visiting tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Hmm, Sato thought. She seems conflicted, but if she’s bringing it up like this, she probably wants to go. “I’m sure we’ll have time for that.”</p><p>Mabel’s face flushed. “She’s busy! She’s busy on weekends. I don’t know. I suppose. We’ll see.”</p><p>“O-okay, okay,” Sato laughed. “We’ll see, then… Do you know of any magicians who might be able to help me get home?”</p><p>“Nope! I have no idea. We’ll just have to ask around. Strangers like you don’t show up every day, you know.” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.</p><p>“Yeah… I guess I almost hoped it was normal, haha. Then there might be some answers…” He trailed off, starting to let the gravity of this situation sink in. But before he got too deep in thought…</p><p>“I’ll have to do something to make this up to you, Mabel. I’ll try to think of something before I go. If there’s anything I can do to help you, let me know, okay?”</p><p>“…Thanks. I’ll… let you know.” She looked away, seemingly embarrassed. Sato watched her with some confusion - such mood swings! She was going to take some getting used to. On that note, he’ll be staying in her room? Oh, god… Just sitting next to her on the wagon has been so difficult. She smells amazing, too, he thought as a breeze brought her scent to him. He felt his cock harden again and tried to ignore it.</p><p>“Tell me more about the adventure stories you like. Are they about exploring?”</p><p>Mabel turned back to him with a grin. “Yes! If you have time, I’ll let you borrow my favorite. It’s not too long, but I tend to read fast. It’s about a treacherous hike up a cursed mountain.”</p><p>“That sounds cool! I mean, that sounds interesting.”</p><p>Mabel laughed at him and he explained how ‘cool’ was common slang back home, and she told him more about the premise of the mountain story. They continued talking until they reached the outskirts of Terrafield as the sun was setting. In the distance, Sato could see the town, but they continued down the road towards the ranch.</p><p>“Almost there. My back is killing me!” Mabel sighed. She wasn’t wrong - Sato felt a bit sore too, being jostled around all day. “We should unload the coal in the morning… I’ll snag some early breakfast for us. I just need to pump right now.”</p><p>They neared what seemed to be a back entrance to the ranch. Mabel stopped the wagon at a gate with a high fence and jumped down to open it. She brought the wagon through and parked it next to a large shed, then started to unbuckle the horse. “Let me take the horse over to the south paddock, then I’ll show you my room and grab some food for us.” Sato nodded and looked around - the ranch seemed to be an enclosed compound of many buildings. Like its own small city with room for livestock and crops. Not so much sprawling acres for cows to graze… The idea seemed ridiculous, in this context.</p><p>As Mabel led the horse away, he looked up and saw a chimney piping clouds from a building next to the shed. That must be the furnace where Mabel works. It seemed like the area around the furnace was pretty desolate, which is why Mabel felt alright leaving him alone. </p><p>Just then, he heard voices and footsteps coming down the path and he stepped behind the wagon, ducking down to hide, but peeking around the edge. Two women walked past the wagon, chatting. They both looked a few years older than Mabel, but they were beautiful. They were dressed in loose, wavy skirts and tube top bands that stretched over their ginormous breasts, the bands wrapped just over their nipples, which were erect and protruding. Their long hair was flowing over their shoulders, expressive ears flicking as they spoke. Their horns were polished like Mabel’s. Their breasts seemed otherworldly - gravity defying. Like a push-up bra was lifting them despite their weight - they looked like they stepped out of the big tit hentai Sato preferred. “Holy fuck,” he whispered to himself as they passed, jiggling with each step. He watched them turn onto an adjacent path and their bouncing disappeared around a corner.</p><p>Sato was breathing hard. How did he end up here? Maybe this really was heaven, or a dream. No, if it was a dream he would’ve came already. His cock was painfully hard at this point. He let out a sigh.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>Sato jumped at Mabel’s voice beside him. “Yeah! Yeah, just hiding from people.”</p><p>“Good - stay hidden,” she said firmly and picked up her bag from the wagon seat. “Let’s get you to my room.” Sato followed her around the furnace building to a small cottage not too far from it. She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the front door. “C’mon in, sorry if it’s messy - I was going to clean up tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Sato said, taking off his shoes in the doorway. “That I ruined your weekend plans, I mean,” he said.</p><p>“Hurry up and close the door! Someone will see!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, sorry,” Sato said, closing the door behind him as he stepped out of his second shoe.</p><p>Mabel flicked a switch on the wall that turned on a few dim lightbulbs. The cottage was similar to a studio apartment in California. It had a kitchen area, bathroom and the rest of the space was taken up by a bed, storage space, a couch and… oh, that must be a pump.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll go get some dinner for us before I pump,” Mabel said, heading back towards the door. “Stay here, alright?”</p><p>“Will do,” Sato said, flashing her a smile. This place felt… homey. He was glad to have a place to stay… and maybe learn a little bit more about Mabel.</p><p>She closed the door behind her and he looked around - the whole place smelled like her. Especially close to her bed, which was large with plush pillows and a fluffy comforter. The kitchen had a well-used skillet and a sink - Sato found a glass and had several drinks of water, after a long day on the wagon. It looked like there was a shower in the bathroom, too. But he’d wait until she got back and ask to use it. He looked over her bookshelf by the couch - surprised he could read the words, actually. Was it English? It didn’t… feel like English. But he could understand it. Just as Mabel and the dwarves were able to understand his speech, he supposed. There were ink pens and notebooks beside the bookshelf - he recognized the garden plan she mentioned earlier and smiled, then sat on the couch and took a breath. What a day.</p><p>He dozed off on the couch, but jolted awake when he heard the door open.</p><p>“Hey, it’s just me,” Mabel laughed, closing the door. “Mushroom pies in the kitchen today. I brought some fresh eggs and bread for breakfast tomorrow, too. And some fruit.” She held out a handpie. “These are my favorites.” Sato accepted it and took a hungry bite as she left the rest of the food next to the tiny stove.</p><p>“This is delicious!”</p><p>Mabel laughed and took a bite of her own pie, falling onto the couch beside him. Her breasts bounced dramatically and he couldn’t help but watch. She was fully invested in her mushroom pie, so he kept his eye on her chest a while longer. Her chest was full again - the skin was taut, like before. He could see some blue veins bulging lightly from her skin - she clearly needed some relief soon.</p><p>“You have a very…. cozy home,” Sato said, smiling. “It’s very comfortable.”</p><p>Mabel smiled. “Thanks. I get a little more space than the other girls my age because I work the furnace.” She was nearly finished with her mushroom pie - she must have been very hungry. Producing milk must require a lot of sustenance, Sato thought. Mabel stood up, still eating. She’d already unlaced her waist cinched and removed it and her blouse, then walked over to the pump. There was a bench she sat on, with another platform where she could rest her knees. With the last of the pie in her mouth, she let her knees rest against the platform and leaned forward so her elbows could fall on a tabletop. She picked up two glass cups like the ones on her portable pump and positioned her breasts so her nipples fell into the cups. She pulled down a wooden lever and the suction began.</p><p>“Ahh!” Mabel cried out as the suction immediately squeezed jets of milk from her engorged breasts. Her nipples were dark pink and angry looking as they squirted jets of cream into the rumbling machine. Her cry sounded close to pleasure, he thought… and then her eyes met his. “Sorry,” she breathed, smiling at him with flushed cheeks as the machine milked her hard. “I waited a little too long and really needed this,” she said, closing her eyes and relaxing against the rests, letting the machine milk her long and hard. Sato watched the glass cups fill with milk, quickly drained by the fast suction of the machine. It seemed as though the milk was siphoned away to exterior tanks.</p><p>“This might be a little longer than before, just because I waited so long,” Mabel said, nearly moaning. Maybe he was wrong - and he was probably wrong, just wishing - but it seemed as though her heavy lidded eyes were fixed on his crotch. His cock was visibly hard through his jeans and it ached from all of its activity today. God, being around Mabel was exhausting, wasn’t it? In the best way, he thought.</p><p>“There’s… do you mind if I take a shower?” Sato asked, indicating the bathroom. Mabel seemed a little lost, but then nodded. “Oh yes! There are extra towels in there. Milk soap,” she said in a breathy voice. It seemed like this pumping session was more… intense than earlier.</p><p>Sato stood up, gingerly, and then closed the bathroom door behind him. After undressing, he turned on the water with its strange wooden handles, then stepped inside the shower and leaned against the tiled wall. Hot water rained over his cock and it felt cool against his skin. He spit into his hand and started stroking his hard cock. He felt the rhythm of Mabel’s pumping machine rumble through the walls and decided to match it, imagining the spray of her milk and remembering its taste on his tongue.</p><p>Was she actually milking herself out there? Yes. This was real.</p><p>Sato closed his eyes and gave into the resulting pleasure of a long, hard day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Relaxing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Mabel heard the water start running, she laid her head down on her arms and leaned into the pump, letting herself moan as pleasure ran through her with each gush of milk. The room was growing humid from the steam in the shower and she lifted her head, sniffing.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” she whispered, recognizing the scent: human semen. </p><p>Mabel unbuckled her pants and wiggled out of them while still keeping her breasts in the cups, not breaking their suction, then reached down between her legs and started to play with herself - her fingers quickly made squelching noises. She always got wet when she pumped, but right now… she was soaked, and she knew why. She’d smelled it from him all day, sitting next to him. Especially when he was helping her pump on the tree stump… and she saw it stain his pants. Her mouth watered, remembering. She came so close to asking him to taste it - was she out of her mind? Yes, at that moment she was. In this moment, too. </p><p>She was listening for the water to turn off, but soon lost herself to her own hand, bucking into it but careful not to break the suction of the pump. It milked her hard, constantly pulling and teasing her oversized nipples. She was breathing hard, face flushed, working her fingers quickly. Her tail whipped around and smacked her ass repeatedly, pushing her closer. God, that smell was divine. No wonder her sister left the ranch… It’s so overwhelming.</p><p>The combined stimulation finally pushed her over the edge - the combination of her fingers at her clit, the ache of her empty pussy, the smell of his cum, and of course, the constant hungry sucking of the pump… She came hard, crying out, and her breasts gushed with milk. She bucked into her hand and broke the suction of the now overflowing milk cups.</p><p>After what felt like five whole minutes, she felt herself coming down, panting, and opened her eyes. Sato stood there before her in a cloud of steam from the open shower door. He was just wearing his pants and staring at her and toweling off his hair.</p><p>“Hah… H-hi…” Mabel breathed. She pushed up the lever of the pump and stopped its suction. “Can I borrow that towel?”</p><p>Stunned at how casual she was acting, Sato held the towel out to her and she took it, mopping up the milk that spilled over the pump, her breasts and her stomach, then dabbing at the sweat on her brow.</p><p>“Ohh, I needed that,” she sighed, and walked over to the bed. Sato still felt like he was dreaming, watching her exaggerated hourglass figure bounce towards her bed. Her ass jiggled with each step, just like her tits… Before she turned around, he saw her freshly played with pussy gleam with wetness from her fingers. She flopped onto her bed and snuggled up into a pillow on her side. Her breasts stacked on each other, pressed together, she was still breathing heavy.</p><p>“C’mere,” she said to him, her eyes shining. Her freckled face was so flushed and pink…</p><p>“‘Kay,” Sato said quickly, then carefully sat on the bed beside her. He’d just cum, but his cock was already hard again… Sure, this is hot as fuck, but that seems a little quick, he thought.</p><p>“You said you had pictures on your phone?”<br/>
“Oh!” Sato was pulled from his horny thoughts for a moment and took his phone out of his pocket. “Yeah, I should show them to you before the battery dies,” he said, thinking it may never get charged again… Once again, he pushed that thought away.</p><p>He opened the photos app and held the phone so she could see from where she was clutching her pillow. It was hard not to stare at her breasts. The smell of her milk was intense, too.</p><p>“This is my condo - I mean, my house, where I live. I took these photos to send to a friend back home.” He scrolled through a few different shots of his father’s condo.<br/>
“That’s amazing,” Mabel breathed. “Photos sent around the world… Your house looks very… strange to me, but that’s not surprising. So many lights!”</p><p>“This is my school.” He swiped to some photos he took on his first day of classes, of the impressive buildings and green spaces. “And this is the beach close by.” Mabel nodded. “It’s beautiful… It looks so different from anything here.”</p><p>Sato laughed. “Yeah, it’s pretty different, alright - oh, this is my dad. We took this to send to my mom once I arrived in California.” He showed her a selfie of himself smiling with his father, a balding older white man with ginger hair and grey eyes that matched his. “And I took this with my mom before I left Japan,” he said, swiping to a photo taken with his mother in their kitchen back home.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Mabel hummed, smiling. “You have the shape of your mother’s eyes, but the color of your father’s… I can see both of them in you.” Sato smiled, feeling embarrassed. “Thanks,” he said with a chuckle. “Oh, and this is my cat! He lives with my mom in Japan.” He showed her a photo of a grey and white tabby with gold eyes, looking very content curled up in a fluffy cat bed.</p><p>“Aww…” Mabel sounded sleepy, but she was smiling. “What’s his name?”</p><p>“Giniro. But we just call him Gin.”</p><p>“That’s cute…” Her voice was trailing off. It sounded like she was about to fall asleep. He wanted to ask her what she was going to ask him back on the stump… but it could wait, he thought.</p><p>“And this is my friend Taichi back home.” He looked back over to her for a reaction and she was already asleep. He smiled and put his phone away, then carefully rolled over onto his side without disturbing her. She was breathing evenly, her long lashes nearly reaching her cheeks. He watched her chest rise and fall. Her pink nipples started to go soft and they looked so… well, pretty. He wanted to touch her so badly… But he was just happy to be here. He wondered if he fell asleep, he’d wake up back in his condo - well, he dozed earlier and that didn’t happen…</p><p>He settled into a pillow beside her, still watching her as he felt his own eyes grow heavy. His cock was still at attention and pulsing, but it also ached… He’d take care of it later.</p><p>A few hours passed and Sato blinked his eyes open, still next to Mabel, who had since rolled over. He was relieved that his cock had gone soft while he was sleeping. Then he noticed that the sheet barely covered Mabel’s hips and he could see the tip of her tail poking out from under them. The curve of her ass… Wow. She was next to him and he could feel her body heat. This was so… new. It was scary. But it felt so good. His cock hardened up quickly and he shot it a look, then glanced out the window - the moonlight was very bright. Hmm… That coal was still in the wagon. He could unload it into the shed without being noticed, he thought.</p><p>Slowly, he stood up from the bed and found his shirt and shoes, then snuck of the cabin, leaving Mabel asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple hours and Sato was nearly done unloading the coal into the shed. He was covered in black dust - he’d have to take another shower when he got back to Mabel’s place. He’d have to figure out washing his clothes, too. But it was alright - he was happy to do this for her and it kept his mind off his aching cock. Thankfully the ranch was pretty dead in the middle of the night - or at least, this area by the furnace.</p><p>The last shovelful of coal was thrown into the shed and he dusted his hands off on his already-dusty pants and left the shovel where he found it inside, closing the door behind him as he found it. Thankfully getting back to Mabel’s place didn’t require going out into the open. He made his way back, cautious as he turned corners. There was another figure up ahead on the path - a very tall, buff man with thick horns on his head. He wore loose pants with a low crotch, boots and nothing else. That must be… a bull. Sato ducked behind a garden fence and waited for the bull to turn the corner. Maybe he was security? Or just heading home. Sato’s mind spun off, thinking of what it must be like to be a bull on a cow farm like this… His cock pulsed - ugh, he needed to get back in the shower and give himself some release. His mind traveled back to watching Mabel cum… Her fingers were working her clit so fast and feverishly. She was so desperate and her sounds were so fucking hot…</p><p>By the time he reached her door, he’d already tented his pants. He slipped inside and saw she was still sleeping - she’d rolled back over and had her forearm between her tits, her hand resting next to her face on the pillow. Her nipples were hard and he could see veins forming… She was getting full and would need to pump soon. Well, better hurry and shower so you won’t be late for that show, he thought, feeling like an incredibly lucky bastard. He was letting himself enjoy things until he had some more solid answers about getting home. No sense wasting his time with Mabel on worrying…</p><p>He undressed and left his clothes on a mat outside the bathroom, so as not to drag the dust around everywhere. Then he turned on the water, rinsed his hands as he waited for it to warm and began slowly stroking his cock, playing with the head. It seemed… bigger, he thought. That had to be his imagination. It’s probably just swollen from being hard so much today. Lots of precum at the tip, too. He swiped his thumb over it and ran it down his shaft as lube, stroking firmly. The water heated quickly and steam filled the room. He got into the shower and washed off all the dust with the milk soap - it smelled just like Mabel’s milk. He leaned against the tile of the shower and continued jacking his cock, eyes closed tight, panting in the steam.</p><p>The sound of the shower turning on woke Mabel. She sat up and instantly smelled the human precum in the air. Why was he showering again? Just as an excuse to masturbate? That seems odd. She noticed the pile of clothes outside the bathroom and stood up to get a closer look - he was covered in coal dust! Her eyes widened with surprise as she realized what this meant - and then she scowled. That was nice of him, but so dangerous! He could’ve been caught so easily. She hoped no one had noticed him… Oh, if someone knocked on her door in the morning… Her ears twitched with annoyance, but her scowl faded as she smelled him once again. She felt herself get wet and her nipples were now hard. She looked down and could see beads of milk forming at the tips, ready to drip.</p><p>Sato heard a knock on the bathroom door and opened his eyes. She’s awake!</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Coming in.”</p><p>“Oh- uh! Okay?” She was already inside - the shower curtain was half open. She looked so amazing… Her breasts full and her long red hair brushed over her erect nipples. She had an arm under her chest, shyly, pushing up her tits for even more cleavage than she had naturally occurring.<br/>“You shouldn’t have done that,” she said, blushing. Her eyes were fixed on his hard cock, despite her disapproving tone.</p><p>Sato followed her gaze and his cock twitched involuntarily. <br/>“I…. I told you I wanted to help. It’s okay, no one saw me.”</p><p>“Turn the water off.”</p><p>Sato looked surprised - was she really that mad that she’d kick him out of the shower? Nevermind that this was the first time a girl had seen his dick… All of this felt so surreal.</p><p>“O-okay…” Sato turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself quickly.</p><p>“Go sit down,” Mabel ordered, and she pointed to the wooden stool that stood at the bathroom vanity mirror. There were various creams and brushes strewn on the counter. Sato did as he was told - was she angry, or….? He sat down and adjusted the towel to cover his erection, which was poking up underneath.</p><p>Mabel strode towards him and he watched her breasts bounce, dripping milk with each step. She knelt in front of him and pulled the towel away, revealing his pulsing, flushed cock.</p><p>“M-Mabel,” he began, but didn’t continue - her hand had wrapped around his shaft and her face was up by the head. She was… smelling him?</p><p>She let out an affected moan at the smell of him, then looked up at him - her brown eyes shining under thick lashes. “Let me thank you properly.”</p><p>Sato’s cock twitched in her hand. “O-okay,” he managed. He felt like he was losing his mind - was this really happening? Even just the touch of her hand was so good...</p><p>Mabel let go and leaned back on her legs. With one hand, she milked a breast into her palm, collecting the warm milk. She rubbed it between her breasts and into her skin, then leaned forward and lifted them up to his cock, enclosing it between them with the milk as lube. A vacuum was created as she squeezed her milky breasts around him firmly. He let out a moan, watching her. Her breasts were so big, he couldn’t see the tip of his dick. He could feel her hard nipples leaking milk against his stomach, dripping down his thighs. She stroked his cock with her breasts, revealing the tip of his cock as she moved down. “Lean back so my horns don’t poke you,” she said quietly, and he obeyed - she buried her face into his cleavage and he felt her warm mouth envelop the head of his cock, sucking with her stroking. Her hot tongue lashed across the head of his cock and he felt his mind going blank. This… this had to be the most amazing paizuri in the history of… Woah.</p><p>She began humming - no, moaning? Between her cleavage and around the head of his cock. The vibrations were going to send him over the edge. She was picking up speed, too.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Sato breathed. “Holy fuck, holy fuck. Mabel, I’m going to cum.” He heard her moan agreeably and breathed hard with the crush of his release. Her mouth was enveloped around his cock and she squeezed it tight as he pulsed ropes of cum down her throat. Her tongue was still stimulating him as he shot hot cum all over it. It felt like an eternity, but he never wanted it to end. Finally, the last of his cum dribbled to her tongue and he leaned back. She released the pressure of her breasts around him and sucked him clean before pulling her head up. Well, clean from cum, anyway. His lap was soaked with milk - she had been leaking the entire time.</p><p>She looked up at him, licking her lips - she looked very pleased with herself and the stunned expression on his face.</p><p>“That… That was… Wow,” Sato said, laughing, overwhelmed. “Sorry I came so quickly, I was already-“</p><p>Mabel cut him off. “Don’t apologize, ever.” He felt her soft fingertips run across his balls in a light massage and he jumped. “Ohh!”</p><p>“I need more,” she said with her hungry look in her eye and leaned back on her hands, opening her legs to him. Milk leaked from her breasts and down her stomach, pooling at her thighs.</p><p>Holy fuck, Sato thought again - there wasn’t much else he could process right now. “I… I think I’m going to need a minute before I can…” He trailed off and followed her gaze down to his cock, which was back up and as hard as before.<br/>“Woah. That’s not normal.”</p><p>“Not for a human,” she agreed. “Maybe there is something special about you,” she said with a light giggle. “Give me more of your milk, Sato,” she said hungrily. She took one hand and started sliding it around her clit. The red hair on her pussy was dripping with white milk.</p><p>“Yeah, of course!” Sato leaned forward. “How… how do you want it?”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Mabel mused, biting her lip - god, she was sexy, he thought. “I want you to bend me over in the shower and fuck me while you milk my tits. I don’t care if it goes down the drain. I’m already ruined,” she said.</p><p>So specific, he thought. He stood up and held a hand out to her, helping her up from the floor with a bounce, splashing milk onto his chest. He wasn’t sure what she meant by ‘ruined’ but he could wonder about that later.</p><p>Mabel stepped into the tub and turned the hot water back on. “C’mon,” she said in almost a moan, leaning forward against the wall. She stuck her ass out under the hot water and her dripping tits hung like… well, udders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sato stepped into he tub, letting the shower rain hot water down his neck and back. He positioned himself behind Mabel’s ass and watched her tail wag in anticipation. She bent over further and her cheeks spread - he could see her asshole and the pink of her pussy, glistening.</p><p>“Um… Is it alright without a condom?” He had to be safe, even here, he thought. “I’m a virgin, by the way.”</p><p>“Only bulls can get cows pregnant,” Mabel said, and she leaned backwards to bounce her asscheeks around his cock, which made him gasp. “And I’m a virgin too - I’ve just had a lot of training. To please bulls. But I just haven’t been interested in sex… til now,” she said, looking over his shoulder and blushing.</p><p>“Oh! Oh, wow,” Sato said, feeling more at ease. Sharing their first time together - wow. “You were so good with your tits, that was your first time?” “On a real cock, yeah,” she replied with a giggle. “Hurry up and it put it in me,” she said with a bit of a whine.</p><p>“O-okay… Here goes, let me know if it hurts or anything.” Sato took her hips in his hands, which were trembling slightly, and lined his cock up to her pussy best he could, then pushed forward.</p><p>“Lower!”</p><p>“Sorry!” He repositioned himself and pushed forward again - this time, he felt her practically suck him in. She was so wet and warm. A shiver went through his body as he slid in deeper, breathing hard. He heard her gasp and moan.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Mabel, you feel amazing.”</p><p>“Fuck me as hard as you can and give me all that cum!”</p><p>“Oh - okay, will do!” He was surprised at her demands, but appreciated it. He started humping her ass as she leaned hard against the tile wall. Loud, wet smacking as he pounded into her, as deep as his cock could go. He felt his balls slap against her labia. His mouth hung open, panting. He stared down at her ass and the way it bounced every time he slammed into her. Fuck, there was no way he was lasting long like this.</p><p>“Milk me!”</p><p>“Oh! Oh right!” Sato leaned forward, still humping her furiously. She started to cry out with every stroke of his cock inside her tight, steaming cunt. He fumbled to find her nipples, squishing up the soft flesh of her tits so he could reach them - they were still leaking milk. He squeezed her, hoping that would be enough. “Is that it?”</p><p>“N-no… But they’re so full any pressure helps!” Indeed, he looked down and saw the water at their feet was now creamy white with milk. “Keep going! I can feel it coming! Ahh!!”</p><p>Sato adjusted his feet and pounded up into her while squeezing jets of milk from her, now squishing her breasts together and the streams formed one strong jet of milk. He could feel the back of her! The head of his cock was slamming into the back wall of her pussy, kissing her cervix and stimulating the head of his cock. That was it for him.</p><p>“Mabel, I’m gonna cum,” he panted.</p><p>“Me too!”</p><p>“Oh fuck. Hnngh!”</p><p>Mabel cried out loudly and didn’t stop. He felt her moving her ass into him in a reverse hump as he shot his load directly into the back of her cunt. “Oh fuck, Mabel!”</p><p>“I’m cumming! My pussy and my tits are cumming! Give me all of it, Sato, fill me up!” He felt her reach back and grab his thighs, pulling him further into her, jamming his spurting cock head into her cervix. Her tail thumped against his chest excitedly. “Ohhhh fuuuuck! I’m still cumming!” Her pussy was clenching him so hard, pulsating as she came around his cock. Finally, he shot the last of his load into her. He could feel his cum all around his cock inside of her, gripped so tightly. Panting, he pulled back and the tight grip of her left him clean and he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. She had let go of his thighs and was leaning forward against the tile wall in front of her, breathing heavily. </p><p>Sato looked down and saw that their feet were submerged in a cloudy mix of milk and water. Mabel straightened up and turned to face him. She pulled them both under the water and kissed him. He returned her kiss and his hands found her breasts easily, squeezing more milk out of them as she opened her mouth to invite in his tongue. After a moment, she pulled away. “Let’s do that again,” she said breathily.</p><p>Sato laughed. “I think I need a break! I’m not a bull, after all.” He reached back and turned the shower off, stepping out of the tub. He handed her a towel. “I could use a drink,” he said with a smile, nodding at her breasts.</p><p>“And I need to be milked even more,” she said with a hint of wonder to her voice, looking down at her full tits. They were still dripping as if they hadn’t been milked at all.</p><p>They quickly toweled off and then Mabel grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom over to the couch. She sat down, tits bouncing and dripping. She was grinning excitedly. Her hair was wet from the shower and it clung to the ample, round skin of her breasts. “Lay down and put your head in my lap!”</p><p>Sato walked over, matching her grin - he couldn’t believe this was real, even after fucking her.  He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. She laughed happily and he laid down, resting his head on her thick thighs, just next to her warm breasts and hard, leaking nipples. She was like a faucet, he thought. Much more milk than before. </p><p>“Now start drinking - don’t use your teeth, but try to latch on good,” she said breathlessly, but she looked excited.</p><p>Sato reached over and took her nipple into his mouth, tonguing it until he had a good grip on it and began to firmly suck - milk flooded his mouth and he quickly swallowed its warm, familiar taste. It was even better directly from the source, just as he hoped. He swallowed more and more - it kept flowing until he was able to suck and swallow in a rhythm that worked for her. “Ohhhh,” she moaned loudly. He felt warm milk pooling on his chest as her other breast let out streams of milk that tickled his skin. He was hard again already - this was definitely not normal. He was young, sure, and never had to wait long - but this was not natural. But... Nothing hurt, so it wasn't a complaint. </p><p>Mabel had noticed, too. She brought a milk soaked hand over to his cock and gripped it, stroking him. “Hard again already… Maybe you are a bull, after all,” she breathed, echoing him from moments earlier. He hummed happily in response as he drank her milk. He closed his eyes and let her stroke him. Her soft fingers played with the head of his cock and he began to leak precum, which she scooped up with a swipe of her finger and sucked off onto her tongue. “You taste like heaven… It’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted before,” she said with an air of wonder. “I could drink your cum all day and never be full.”</p><p>“Mm, mm-hm,” he hummed, still drinking as she went back to stroking him. He felt the same about her milk. It had some kind of affect on him… It seemed like they both could easily get addicted to each other. He sighed through his nose, swallowing another mouthful of her warm milk as she ran her other hand through his hair, rubbing his head. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gaining Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sato felt the most relaxed he'd ever felt, drinking from Mabel's breast with his head on her plush thighs. He was practicing squeezing milk from her opposite breast and he was getting the hang of it (and her rug was getting very soaked). She was stroking his cock firmly but gently and he was listening to her breathing as he milked her. It was obviously very pleasurable to her, but it seemed moreso now. She also had a lot more milk than yesterday. Finally, the tap seemed to be running low, so he let go of her nipple with a hard suck and an audible pop, which caused her to shudder. </p><p>"Ohh that's so good," she said. "Drink more, this one's still so full." She lifted her left breast and he scooted up on her lap to take it into his mouth and began to drink. Surprisingly, it seemed he was right - he wasn't getting full, but felt immensely satisfied drinking from her. He could tell his cock was growing impatient, but he wanted to drain her breasts like she so clearly wanted. Then she can make more for me, he thought, feeling greedy. He smiled around her gushing nipple and swallowed more of her sweet milk. This had to be paradise. </p><p>A little while later, Sato had drained Mabel of her milk for the time being, and they sat on the couch together, Sato's cock still rock hard. He was massaging her breasts as she whimpered, eyes closed and smiling. "Mm, that's nice, Sato... But your cock... My body is craving more of your cum. It's hard to explain..." She opened her eyes and met his. "Fuck me again," she said, and it almost sounded like begging. Completely needless begging, he thought. Asking him to fuck her felt like asking him to breathe.</p><p>Sato thought back to the numerous videos he had bookmarked, trying to think of a position that would suit Mabel. He ran his fingers up and down his cock as he considered this, taking note of the wet spot between her legs on the fabric of the couch. Sato stood up, cock in hand. "Turn around on the couch on your knees. Grab the back of the couch and point your ass at me, up in the air."</p><p>Mabel smiled excitedly and moved quickly. A second later, she was nudging the hand on his cock with her ass, her tail wagging in the air. "Give it to me, come on!"</p><p>Sato grinned, easily slipped his cock into her, fast, and they both moaned. Mabel tightened her grip on the back of the couch as Sato held her hips. </p><p>Mabel's mouth was open from the sensation and her tongue reached into the air as Sato began to pound into her, slapping her ass so it jiggled each time. "Fuck, Mabel, you feel so fucking good!" Sato said quickly, trying to pace his breathing. Mabel let out a strangled moan in response - he could see her tits swinging beneath her. He fucked faster and put a foot up on the couch for better leverage, tilting his hips so he pounded deeper, hitting her back wall like before. She was crying out with every smack into her ass and he could see her tongue still hanging out of her mouth. Her breasts were audibly swinging into the back of the couch. Sato grabbed hold of one of her horns, for balance, tilting her head back far enough that they could make eye contact. These horns were the perfect handles for fucking, he thought. She's so amazing. He leaned forward and took hold of her extended tongue in his mouth, sucking it and twining his own around it. They kissed deeply until Mabel pulled away. "I'm going to cum, Sato!" </p><p>"Cum for me, Mabel! I'll give you all my cum too. You want it, right?" He felt emboldened, and felt Mabel's pussy grip him tightly.</p><p>"Oh fuck yes, I want all your cum! I'm a bad cow, I want all your human milk!" She broke out into a scream of pleasure before muffling herself, biting into the back of the couch, still shrieking with her orgasm. Her cunt spasmed around him. This was it - he took both of her horns in his hands, pulling her away from the couch, and slammed into her. He let out a long, extended groan as he began to shoot a huge load inside her spasming pussy. She was still moaning loudly, trying to contain screams by forcing them into whines. Two jets of white milk shot out from her breasts, reaching the wall before them. </p><p>Finally, after unloading enough jizz that he was sure she would overflow, he pulled out - she was gripping him tight as he left her, keeping all of his cum inside. She fell against the back of the couch, panting desperately - her nipples were dripping milk and her legs were shaking. </p><p>Sato fell onto the couch to sit next to her, catching his breath, smiling at her. </p><p>"I'm so glad you took the wrong elevator," she said, gasping, smiling with flushed cheeks. Her ears twitched playfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Came Prepared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sato,” Mabel said, catching up with her breath finally. She turned around on the couch and lifted her legs in the air, reaching around them to spread her pussy open. “Eat my pussy, Sato,” she pleaded.</p><p>Sato blinked - it’d only been a minute or two since he came inside her, but he got down on his knees, level with her pussy, and smiled at the sight of her spreading herself for him. “I’d love to, Mabel, but aren’t you full of cum?”</p><p>“Nope!” Mabel smiled, almost proudly. “Cows absorb any semen that’s not from a bull. It makes our milk production shoot through the roof - but it’s not allowed on a ranch,” she said, her voice becoming hushed. She winked and held a finger to her lips. “Haven’t you noticed?”</p><p>Sato nodded - that made a lot more sense. Like a superpower or something - that was the first example he thought of, anyway. “Like some kind of super serum…”</p><p>Mabel frowned slightly, considering this comparison. “Well, I suppose so… But now you know why humans aren’t allowed on the ranch. We crave it - but it’s a political thing. I can tell you more about it later - right now I just want your tongue inside me.” She poked out her lower lip in a mock pout.</p><p>Sato shook his head with a grin and leaned down to meet her wetness with his tongue, pushing her fingers away from her labia. He hadn’t done this before, but it was something he’d prepared for - time to put that research to use. He brought his tongue up along the slit of her, stopping at her clit and circling it with the tip of tongue. He heard her moan - a very good sign, keep doing that, he thought.</p><p>After giving her clit ample attention with his tongue, he decided to suck it in a rhythm, easing two fingers inside her easily, with how wet she already was. His fingers explored her while he kept sucking - she felt so different on his fingers than his cock. But it was all so good… The textures inside her were so enticing. He felt his cock throb - there it is again, he thought. Not that he was complaining, still, but… Wasn’t that a bad thing? He remembered seeing commercials on American TV about erections lasting more than eight hours or something. Getting an erection every eight minutes or less had to be a problem too, right? This was… completely abnormal.</p><p>But… What was really normal about this place, anyway? If his jizz could soak up into this girl and make her a milk keg… Fuck, he wanted to give her everything he could. He curled his fingers up as he fucked her with them, still keeping the rhythm of suction at her clit. He hummed into her for extra vibration, hoping that’d help push her over with the curl of his fingers.</p><p>He felt her tighten around him and she cried out. Hey, it worked, he thought, happily. Encouraged to continue, he sped up his pace. “I’m close, I’m close, I’m close, ohhh,” she whined, gripping hard onto the couch cushions. Her toes were curling and her tail was wagging rapidly below her ass, hanging off the couch. “Keep going just like that!”</p><p>Sato continued and he felt his cock twitch, now fully hard again, yet not sore at all. Now he felt determined to push her over the edge and he pressed on. He slipped in three fingers, and then four.</p><p>“Ah… Ahhh! I’m cumming, I’m cumming! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” she repeated over and over until she broke into a long whine - he could tell she would’ve rather been screaming. Her grip on the couch tightened. He felt milk raining down on his head as she shot streams in air involuntarily. Suddenly he felt her feet against his back, pushing him into her cunt - he stayed the course as she rode her orgasm, continuing to suck her clit and fuck her flooding pussy with his fingers, then took them away and replaced them with his long tongue, fucking her with it over and over. She let out a final yelp and he felt her relax.</p><p>Sato brought his face away, sopping wet but grinning up at her and she met his eyes, panting, flushed and sweaty. Her red bangs stuck to her forehead. “Oh my god,” she whispered, panting hard. He took his fingers out of her and looked at them - ah, so wet, but they smell so good. He sucked her juices from his fingers. He was astounded he was able to do that and couldn’t wait to keep perfecting it.</p><p>Mabel fell forward off the couch and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. He tasted like her juices and his face was wet, but she didn’t care. “That was… wow, Sato.”<br/>
Sato laughed. “I’m glad it worked. I mean, I’m glad… I could make you cum,” he said with an embarrassed laugh. Mabel let out a snort, shaking her head, then looked down at his cock.</p><p>“Oh hello, again,” she said, and pushed a hand at his chest, knocking him back. He laid back on the floor and she straddled his thighs. Milk dripped from her, down onto his balls. She lifted her hands to her nipples and massaged them, lightly dragging her fingers around them, then leaned over his cock and milked herself down onto it. Streams of milk poured down, tickling him. Then she took his cock in her hands and stroked her fingers up and down the sides until a bead of precum formed at the tip. He felt her tail playfully lashing over his calves as she leaned down and sucked up the liquid, savoring it with a delighted gasp. She then lashed her tongue over the swollen head of his cock, gripping it with her hands. Her long red hair fell against his hips - so soft... Mabel looked up at him as she licked and sucked at his tip and she felt him grow harder in her hands as they made eye contact.</p><p>“God, Mabel, you’re so beautiful…”</p><p>“Shhh,” she said, then blew a cool breath over the hot tip of his cock, making him spasm in her hand. She giggled. “I wanna go for a ride.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reluctant Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sato sat up slightly to get a better view as she positioned herself over his cock on her hands and knees. He felt her hard, wet nipples brush against his skin as her huge tits hung down. The sensation made him shudder. She straightened up and took hold of his shaft, brushing the head of his cock against her wet lips. She was already breathing heavy and still so flushed. Warm milk dripped on his stomach from her tits and she lowered herself down onto him slowly, teasing the head of his cock at her entrance, bracing herself with a hand on his chest. Her tits fell down with her, brushing his upper stomach and their eyes stayed locked. It looked like she enjoyed teasing him - she took him in deeper and smiled when he let out a moan. The milk began dripping at a faster pace, pooling near her hand on his chest and running down his stomach.</p><p>Suddenly, she lowered herself quickly and took his entire cock with an affected cry and an exaggerated bounce of her tits, sending the drips of milk flying. Some landed on his face and he closed an eye, but wiped it with his wrist and continued watching her. She started to grind into him in a circular motion and he watched her chest shake - it was hypnotizing. She felt so tight and he was so deep inside her… It felt somehow deeper than ever. She enveloped his entire cock and he felt her squeeze him with intentional pulsing. He made a sound and she giggled.</p><p>“I’m gonna start fucking you now,” she said, adjusting herself slightly and lifted her ass away from his thighs, sliding up his slick cock. She began bouncing her ass up and down, up and down. She was still leaning over his chest and her tits were hanging down, leaking milk all over him, which splashed each time her ass came down against him, squeezing his cock so tight. Her nipples were so hard as they squirted everywhere. He was soon drenched in milk - and so was the rug around him.</p><p>“Mabel, you’re so fucking amazing…!”</p><p>“Mmm, you keep saying that! I’m starting to believe it,” she said, pausing at the head of his cock to tease it with short strokes, just taking his head into her cunt.</p><p>“I-it’s true,” Sato moaned, then cried out when she slammed down again - he felt his head jab at her back wall and she straightened up, positioning her hands on her thighs as she rode him. Her tongue was hanging out, her mouth open from the intense pleasure. “Mmmnnnnghhh… I fucking love this cock. I love it more than anything, Sato! Give me your cum, fill me up! Fill me up again and again and again!” Her voice grew higher as she continued. “You’re making me such a cum hungry cow!”</p><p>“H-here it comes!” With a loud groan, Sato unloaded jets of cum inside her. She opened her mouth to scream, but just silence came out until a strangled whine emerged from around her lashing tongue. Streams of milk shot into the air as before, raining down on him. This had to be the hottest thing he’d seen in his life, he thought in a haze of orgasm. </p><p>“I’m cumming, Sato! I’m cumming again! I can feel all your hot cum shooting inside me and it’s… it’s… fuck! Fuck… Oh, fuckkkk!” She was pulsing around him, grinding into his hips, panting desperately as she came, then fell against his chest with his cock still inside her. The squish of her breasts against his chest was so soft, warm and wet. </p><p>She was panting hard. His cock twitched as it shot the last of this most recent load into her. Sato wasn’t sure where all this cum came from, but he was certainly happy to flood Mabel’s thirsty cunt. He put a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair, which was still wet from the shower, and now wet with sweat from non-stop fucking. He felt her nuzzle into his rising and falling chest with a content purr as she still breathed heavily through her nose, catching up. Sato’s cock softened inside her. She kissed him again and stood up, stepping away from him with that eye-catching jiggle of her chest. “I need some water. I’ll bring you some too,” she said, and he watched her walk to the sink. Even with this insane stamina, he was growing tired. </p><p>He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. “We should go back to sleep,” he said. “Not that I want to - but if we’re going to go to town in the morning…”</p><p>“We will,” she said, walking back over, holding two wooden cups of water, which they both drained quickly. Mabel sat next to him on the bed and laid back with her arms over her head. Her tits were so large, firm and perky, even gravity didn’t effect them all that much. In fact they just looked bigger. Sato felt himself growing hard again. “What the fuck,” he commented, tearing his eyes away from her to look at it.</p><p>“Good question,” Mabel said, her eyes on it as well. “We can figure out the answer later though, don’t you think?”</p><p>Sato seemed to have the same idea - he’d already stood up and was stroking himself, facing her. She lifted her legs in the air with a gleeful laugh. “Fuck me while I milk myself.”</p><p>“Like this?”</p><p>“Yeah I want my milk to rain down on us. I’ll clean up later, I don’t care.”</p><p>Sato didn’t need to hear anything more - Mabel let out a loud yelp of surprise and pleasure when his cock entered her with a single thrust. Her fingers squished into her breasts and she rested her calves on Sato’s shoulders. He took hold of her legs, ramming his hips into her over and over, watching her shake and jiggle. Mabel’s fingers wrapped around her dark pink, oversized nipples and squeezed hard - milk shot into the air and rained down on them, just as she wanted.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot, Mabel,” Sato growled as he continued to piston her cunt. She groaned happily in response, still milking herself into the air. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, feeling the drops rain down on her and tasted them on her tongue. Eventually, Sato pulled away. White milk was dripping down his body, everywhere. They were both soaked, but too caught up in each other to care. Mabel rolled around and crawled across the bed to the wall it stood against and put her arms up on it. She wiggled her ass and wagged her tail at Sato. “Come get me!”</p><p>Sato climbed quickly across the bed and playfully gave her tail a tug, which elicited a gasp from her. “Dooon’t!” She whined. Sato kept his grip on her tail and pulled it away as he rammed his cock back into her with a gasp of his own. Yes, this is where his cock belonged…</p><p>He fucked her hard and fast and she pressed herself against the wall, head turned to look at him. Her tits squished against the wall and milk ran down against it, flowing steadily, gushing a bit with each slam into her. Sato had let go of her tail and was holding her hips. It felt like animal instinct had taken over and he had to keep fucking her. Nothing else in the world mattered but fucking Mabel as hard as he could, giving her the cum she wanted so desperately.</p><p>Sato let go of her hips and instead grabbed her horns, pressing their bodies flat against the wall, knees on the bouncing mattress. “Fuck yes, Sato! Fuck me hard, I’m your fucking cow. This cunt is yours!” Her words were rushed and breathy, high pitched. Her fingers curled against the wall. Sato slowed down his pace, but rammed into her harder. “I’m filling up my cow cunt again!” Mabel cried out and he felt her orgasm begin around him. She whined long and hard, strangling a scream once again as she felt jets of cum fill her. Her pussy felt heavy with cum and it was so satisfying and warm.</p><p>Sato slammed into her one more time with the last spurt of cum and leaned away from her - her grip on his cock as he left her was as tight as ever. They both fell onto the pillows. Mabel’s red hair splayed over her shoulders and her tits as she rolled on her side to face him and he followed suit. They stared at each other, catching their breath and smiling.</p><p>“Okay… I think we should sleep,” Mabel agreed reluctantly.</p><p>Sato pulled a pillow down to the level of her chest and laid down on it. He looked up at her hopefully. “Can I drink some milk to fall asleep?”</p><p>“Sato… After tonight, you never have to ask me for milk,” she said with a laugh. He smiled and took a nipple into his mouth and began a rhythm of sucking. Mabel felt his cock brush against her leg - already hard again.</p><p>“Wait,” Mabel said and lifted her leg, opening her pussy. “I want to fall asleep with you inside me.” Sato pulled away from her breast and milk dribbled down his chin. “I’d love that,” he said, and they intertwined their bodies. Sato curled his back with a leg over her so he could slide his cock inside her, but still comfortably drink from her breast. Her breasts were so large, it was easy to lift them where he needed them to be without causing her any discomfort. He settled into his pillow, drinking her milk, occasionally pushing deeper into her, sliding his cock in her warmth. Mabel let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes, nuzzling into her pillow and squeezing his cock inside her briefly, like a quick hug. Sato hummed happily in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel felt something jostling her on the bed and groaned lightly as she woke up. She opened her eyes when she felt another load of cum fill her, pumping out of Sato’s hard dick still inside her. Well this was a nice way to wake up, she thought, savoring the feeling of his cum. He’d gone soft after he fell asleep - and he seemed to still be asleep. Must have been a really good dream, she thought with a smile and waited to feel his cock soften before she pulled away, rolling out of bed carefully.</p><p>She looked down and her chest was protruding more than usual… She went over to the bathroom mirror and turned around, examining herself from different angles. Yep, her breasts were considerably larger! She gripped them eagerly, smiling to herself. Well, this was the power of human cum… Why had she been so averse to it before? She felt so good…</p><p>Leaving the bathroom, she noticed Sato’s soot-covered clothes. Well, you’re already up, she thought, glancing out the window by the sink as the sun started to peek over the horizon. She picked up his clothes and took them over to the sink.</p><p>Sato awoke to the smell of coffee, eggs and toast. He sat up and yawned, looking across the cottage to find Mabel at the skillet. His clothes were washed and hanging from a clothesline by the couch, and his shoes were sitting in the sun of a window, also clean. </p><p>Sato blinked - all of this still seemed so unbelievable. She was just too good to be true… His cock twitched under the sheets and he looked down at it, once again hard, aching for release. He got out of bed and walked over to Mabel, hugging her from behind gently. She was wearing a blue apron that barely contained her nipples, never mind her tits overflowing around it. Mabel giggled as he kissed her neck and snuck his hands under the apron, rubbing her nipples that were cramped by the fabric.</p><p>“Morning,” he said in a scratchy, tired voice.</p><p>“Good morning to you too,” she replied, and he felt her stick her ass out, teasing his erection quite intentionally. “I made breakfast.”</p><p>“I see that… Thank you.”</p><p>“Hurry up and bend me over the sink before it gets cold,” she said with a sharp change in tone - very demanding.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” Sato turned her around against the counter of the sink and they kissed. Sato pulled her breasts over the top of her apron, pushed up by the strain of the fabric. “You’re bigger today,” he commented, pulling away just enough to speak. </p><p>“Milk me into the sink,” Mabel ordered, her lips brushing over his. She turned quickly and bent over the sink, her breasts spilling into it. She was on her tip toes with her ass in the air, her tail twitching happily. The bright pink of her pussy looked so pretty in the morning light, and she gleamed with wetness. </p><p>Sato straddled her ass and slipped the head of his cock inside her, just teasing with light rocking.</p><p>“I said fuck me, damn it!” Her voice was higher as she was aroused and she gripped the edge of the sink. Sato slammed his cock into her and she gasped loudly. He reached under her arms, grabbed her nipples and began milking her down the drain.</p><p>“What if I wanted milk with my breakfast?” He asked, brushing his lips against her hair. Her mouth hung open as he fucked her steadily.</p><p>“I… I have plenty of milk for you, don’t worry!”</p><p>Sato smiled and bit her furry ear, causing her to moan and squeeze him tightly inside her. He squeezed in return, milking jets of white cream into the sink, over and over.</p><p>“Mmnghh! Satooo… Fuck! I’m close!”</p><p>“Cum for me, Mabel. Cum for me and I’ll fill you up.”</p><p>That’s all it took for her - he felt her spasm around him and she cried out as she came, pulling her knees together while still on her tiptoes, but falling down off them so more of her weight rested on his cock, pushing against her cervix, so deep. The pulsing of her cunt was enough to send him over the edge - he followed through, with another bite on her ear, and groaned as he filled her with a giant load of cum.</p><p>He pulled away once they both came down from their orgasms. Mabel fell from her tip-toes and her tits slipped over the edge of the counter and dangled as she rested her head and arms down, catching her breath. Sato sat at the small table she had in the corner, one arm hooked over the back, and Mabel brought over two plates of eggs, toast and fruit, placing them down. She moved the other chair next to Sato’s and turned back to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee. “Want some coffee?”</p><p>“No, just milk is fine. Thanks for cooking,” he said, and started to eat as he watched her squeeze some milk from her tit into her coffee. “Warm milk helps it stay hot,” she said, sitting in the chair next to him. She set her breasts on the table between her elbows and took a sip of coffee. “Mmm, I feel so good, Sato.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Mm-hm. Like, so satisfied and refreshed. And I’m making so much milk, more than ever before.”</p><p>“And you said it’s because of… cum?”</p><p>Mabel nodded. “Yeah. Cows weren’t always on the same level as the rest of society, like humans, elves and dwarves and all that… So once we were, we started our own ranches without any outsider interference, to make money off our own milk production. Cows were pretty isolated, and living outside the ranch was unheard of,” she said, shifting in her seat so Sato could drink from her breast. He hummed in acknowledgement around her nipple.</p><p>“Mm,” she squeaked. “Feels good,” she breathed, taking a bite of fruit. “Anyway, eventually things started to change and cows began leaving, selling milk on their own with production enhanced by other species’ semen. And with no chance to get pregnant, they started ‘milk bars’ instead of ranches. Now ranches are dwindling, but our leadership guild still wants cows to isolate themselves and not intermingle. The thing is, milk bars are sooo much more successful than ranches, which are really only good for breeding with bulls… Milk production can be 70% better and there’s no difference in quality.”</p><p>Sato sopped up some egg yolk with his toast, thinking. “So that’s why you said you were ruined by me,” he said.</p><p>“Hmm,” Mabel squirmed a bit. “Well, yeah. That’s what I was always taught. Then my sister left and she’s visited me a few times. She’s not allowed back, so she’d sneak in… And I guess you could say I got curious!” She laughed. “Now… they’re going to find out when they see how much milk I’m making.” She sighed.</p><p>“So you’ll get kicked out?”“Eventually, yeah. But that’s okay. I don’t want to work at a milk bar, but I do want to explore the world. Leaving the ranch is the only way I can do that, you know?”</p><p>Sato nodded. Exploring with Mabel and drinking her milk every day seemed… well, like the ideal life. But he had to see if he could get back home, he thought - but the idea of leaving her made his heart ache and his throat tighten. “We should visit your sister today,” he said, leaning over and lifting her tit to have another long drink of milk.</p><p>Mabel laughed. “I thought you’d say that… Yeah, we should.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Time To Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They finished breakfast soon after - Mabel had the last sip of her coffee while Sato drank from her breast hungrily. She couldn't quite see between his legs, but she had an idea of what was happening…</p><p>“Sato,” she started. “I have to pump today… to meet my quota. You see, each pump is measured and every cow has to contribute. So before we can go anywhere, I need to pump for a little while.”</p><p>Sato pulled away with a wet pop, gasping for breath. “That’s fine, do whatever you need to do,” he said, then hastily grabbed her nipple again, draining it of more milk.</p><p>“Mmmgh - Fuck, Sato… I want…”</p><p>He let go of her nipple and licked it with the tip of his tongue. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me while I’m pumping,” she said, pushing him away to make eye contact. He could tell this was a big deal for her - a rebellious sort of action, he thought. He nodded in agreement and let her stand up.</p><p>Mabel scooted her chair back and walked over to the pump setup that stood across from the couch. Sato followed her. She sat down on the bench and let her knees fall forward, as before. Her breasts fell into the glass cups, same as before, but this time she leaned forward, pushing all her weight to her knees, and brought her ankles up to the back bench, sticking her ass in the air. She put her hand on the wooden lever and looked back to him.</p><p>“Give me all you’ve got, Sato,” she said in a challenging, yet serious tone. Sato nodded and she pushed the lever up, start the suction of the pump on her tits. She cried out and grabbed the machine, holding tightly. Sato had already lined himself up to her and pushed forward, entering her quickly and she let out a scream, which startled him. What happened to being quiet?</p><p>He continued to fuck her hard, as she liked, and grabbed hold of her horns once again.</p><p>“Ohhhh my godddd, Sato! This feels so fucking good! I fucking… love… your cock!” Her eyes rolled back in her head and she spasmed around his cock already, cumming hard… But it didn’t stop.</p><p>“Sato… Sato, I’m still cumming!”</p><p>Sato bit his lip and continued to pump into her at the same pace as she rode out her orgasm, gripping her horns tightly. He looked over and saw that the glass cups were consistently filling and draining with the suction - there was no doubt in his mind she’d meet her daily milk requirement.</p><p>He bucked into her repeatedly. “Mabel… Mabel, I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>“DO IT, do it now! Fucking give me all that fucking cum….! Ohh…!” Her voice devolved into a strangled cry as the pump worked at her nipples. Her tail lashed around, whipping Sato’s chest as he fucked her.</p><p>“Fuck! Mabel, here it comes!” Sato’s hips lunged forward with a final thrust and Mabel felt herself fill up, growing heavy with the weight of his cum. She closed her eyes and let out a scream as she came - obviously, she didn’t care anymore.</p><p>Fuck whoever finds out, Sato thought, pumping ropes of cum inside her. This is my cow… She’s mine now.</p><p>Mabel’s hand shook as she reached up to pull down the lever of the pump, ceasing its suction. She felt the last of Sato’s cum spurt into her and she tightened on him as he pulled out. She gasped as he left her and panted for her breath.</p><p>“Sato… Sato, that was… I’ve never felt anything like that before.”<br/>
Sato leaned over and hugged her from behind, catching his breath as well. “Mabel… I’ve never felt anything like this before. You’re amazing,” he said, nuzzling into her hair. He felt her shake with a laugh. “I’m sure my neighbors never heard anything like that, either,” she said.</p><p>“I was wondering about that…”</p><p>Mabel let out a heavy sigh. “I… I think I should pack my things. Fuck the milk quota...”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I mean, I think I should just… go.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t want to confront the council like my sister had to… They’ve already judged me enough, because of her. I just want to pack up my things and go. Whatever I care about, I can leave at my sister’s place… And I know she’d let us stay there,” Mabel said, standing up as Sato stepped away.</p><p>Sato put a hand on her shoulder.. but then his other hand cupped her face, tilting it towards his eyes. “…I want you to do what you think is the right thing. Not because of me or anything.”</p><p>Mabel pressed her cheek into his hand and nodded. “I think this is what I have to do.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s…. Let’s do it, then.”</p><p>About an hour later, they’d showered together and Mabel packed her things into a large backpack she had stuffed in a closet. A photo album, her jewelry, clothes and portable pump she’d used before.</p><p>“Not much here is actually mine… Everything belongs to the ranch,” she said, but picked up a shirt she’d set aside while packing. It was a cerulean blue cotton with purple, green and deep blue embroidery patterns around the collar. She pulled it over her head and tucked the extra fabric into her pants. It was larger than her other shirts, Sato figured that was because she’d grown a lot since yesterday. He jumped when he felt her suddenly grab his hand.</p><p>“I’m ready,” she said, holding his hand tightly as she looked around her cottage. Milk-soaked rug and all, Sato thought.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Mabel said, looking up at him with a determined, excited expression. “I want to see the world…” It sounded like she cut herself off, but she swallowed and nodded.</p><p>“Lead the way,” Sato obliged, taking her hand towards the door. He could see there were tears welling in her eyes, but she was fighting them hard.</p><p>“Thank you, Sato,” she whispered, and pulled the door open, letting the morning light take them in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning on the ranch seemed to be a lot busier than the evening or middle of the night. The pathways out to the furnace were busy with cows getting their day started. The ranch really did seem like a small, enclosed town. Mabel pushed Sato back into the cottage.</p><p>“New plan,” she said.</p><p>“There was a plan?”“Shh. I’m going to go get the miner’s horse. Something tells me you don’t know how to ride,” she said, looking up at him.</p><p>Sato shook his head. “Never, uh, needed to, back home.”</p><p>“That’s okay. You can sit behind me. The horse is big enough for both of us if it can pull a wagon full of coal and two people.”</p><p>“Won’t the dwarves come after us?”</p><p>“We’re not taking their wagon… And the horse is plain with no brand, so not very recognizable. It’s the ranch’s problem now,” she said with a shrug. Sato raised his eyebrows, surprised at how quick she was to turn on the ranch. Then again, it did seem like this was something she’d given much thought… His arrival just happened to be the catalyst.</p><p>“Stay here,” she said, shoving her bag into Sato’s chest for him to take. “I’ll bring the horse here, and then we’ll ride out. There should be some deliveries coming in in a few minutes, so the gate will be open.” Sato nodded - she really had been thinking about this for a while.</p><p>With that, Mabel turned and shut the door behind her. Sato strapped her bag to his back and pulled back a curtain to watch for her. Several minutes later, Mabel appeared around a corner, leading the black horse. It didn’t wear a saddle, but it was wearing a bridle she’d snagged from the stable. Unfortunately, she stopped to wave at someone - another cow came into view. Mabel was smiling and undoubtedly coming up with an excuse about the horse. What would happen if they were caught? Mabel would probably be watched constantly and he’d… Well, he’d probably go to jail or something. His nerves calmed down as the other cow walked off and Mabel approached with the horse, looking relieved. Sato stepped out of the cottage as Mabel pulled herself up onto the horse’s back.</p><p>“C’mon, get on,” she said in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Uhhh…”</p><p>Mabel rolled her eyes. “Right… Um, let me bring the horse over to that planter - stand on it and swing your leg over.”</p><p>This idea ended up working, only little difficult with her bag on his back, but Sato made it onto the back of the horse, sitting behind Mabel. “Hold onto my waist. Once we get to the gate, we’re going to need to go fast.”</p><p>Sato held her waist and she made a clicking noise with her mouth, and began to guide the horse down a pathway along the perimeter of the wall. They reached the gate where they’d entered last night and sure enough, delivery wagons were coming through. “Duck your head behind me,” she whispered, and brought them over to the side of the gate.</p><p>“Oh hey, Mabel! Late shift today?” A cow holding the gate open called over to her with a wave. “Where you headed?”</p><p>“Off today! Going to Bucklebury for some smith work!”</p><p>“Again? Seems their quality must be- Who’s that?”</p><p>Sato felt Mabel stiffen for a moment, then she kicked the horse into a canter, speeding through the open gate. Sato tightened his grip around her waist and looked back at the ranch as they galloped down the pathway and out of view. Sato felt Mabel’s breasts bounce heavily against his forearms wrapped around her waist. Eventually, she slowed the horse to a trot, continuing along the path. He felt her relax in his arms.</p><p>“I… can’t believe I finally did it,” she said. “I’ve been dreaming about this moment.”</p><p>Sato gave her a squeeze, grinning, and kissed her neck, enjoying the light bounce of her chest on his arms and the smell of her hair. “You’ve got a whole world to explore now.”</p><p>Mabel nodded. “They might try to find me, though. We need to hurry and get to town. The other city I mentioned is south of the ranch, so hopefully they’re dumb enough to look for me there first.”</p><p>Sato paused for a moment as they continued down the road, thinking. They’d stay with her sister tonight, but then- … Wait, Sato, no - the point of this trip was to find a way to get you back home. If all goes well, Mabel will stay with her sister and none of this will be your problem anymore. He let out a sigh.</p><p>“You okay back there?”<br/>“Yeah, I’ll be okay. So what’s your plan from here? Do you have any money?”</p><p>“No, no money,” she laughed. “But I can stay with Olivia, like I said, and start going questing. The Adventurer’s Guild always has little jobs that need to get done. I can work my way up there.”</p><p>“That… that sounds like a lot of fun.” And tempting, he thought.</p><p>“I think I’m actually going to try to apprentice someplace too. I’m so used to being around the furnace, I think I’ll try to find a smith who’ll take me on. I need some trade besides milk production.”</p><p>“Wow.” Sato rested his head on her back, lost in thought.</p><p>“We’re about halfway now,” Mabel said. “Would you… Do you want to go to the Mage’s Guild first? We could get a list of nearby magicians.”</p><p>Sato’s throat felt tight again. He lifted his head and shrugged. “Let’s go see your sister first and make sure you have a place to stay. You said her name’s Olivia?”</p><p>“Oh! Okay,” Mabel raised her eyebrows, surprised. “Yeah, Olivia. She’s a few years older than me. Are you sure you don’t want to see about getting home first?”</p><p>“Yeah, I want to make sure you have a safe place to stay and will be okay,” Sato said - but truthfully, he wanted to be there with her. The idea of leaving her was starting to make him feel miserable.</p><p>“Alright, fine. Just be prepared for my sister to tease us. She’s very…. open about stuff like sex. It’s embarrassing - or well, I guess it was before I was doing it, too,” she laughed. “Now I kind of… get it. But she works at a milk bar in town, after all…”</p><p>“Hmm,” Sato began. “So what are these milk bars like, anyway?” He had an idea, but wanted to be careful not to insult her sister or anything - cow social dynamics seemed… complicated.</p><p>“They’re glorified, fancy brothels were humans can have fun and fuck cows and be pampered. Wildly successful, as you can imagine - like I said before.”</p><p>“Oh okay. That’s kind of what I thought.”</p><p>Mabel laughed. “My sister loves her work, though. She’s super proud of it and wants to be one of the ‘top producers in Otriene,’” she said with a mocking tone.</p><p>“Otriene?”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, that’s the country we’re in, haha!”</p><p>“Ah. Yeah, that would be good to know,” he said, playfully biting her ear.</p><p>“Ahh, don’t do that - I’ll leak on the horse!”</p><p>Sato laughed. “Speaking of the horse… I suppose we should give it a name.”</p><p>“She’s a female,” Mabel said. “Maybe… I think I’ll call her Gin, after your cat. Something to remember you by,” she said, jabbing him lightly with her elbow.</p><p>“Oh… Yeah, haha. That’s a good pick. Gin the Horse. Kind of weird if you know what Gin the Cat is like,” he laughed, trying to keep himself from moping too much.</p><p>A while later, Mabel led Gin off the road. "Where are we going?" Sato asked.</p><p>"I need my tits emptied - they keep making more milk, and all this jostling on horseback doesn't help."</p><p>"Wow, you just pumped before we left," Sato said - not complaining. Mabel brought them to a stop in a small clearing off the road, behind some boulders not too unlike the ones they stopped at yesterday. She slid off Gin's back and tied her reins to a nearby branch, then sat against the side of one of the rocks. "Come on," she called to him, pulling down the collar of her shirt and lifting her breasts out over it.</p><p>Sato jumped off the horse and took off her pack.</p><p>"Put your head in my lap like before."</p><p>Sato got down on the ground and laid his head in her lap, looking up at her breasts, so large now they nearly obscured her face from this angle. "I could get used to this," he said with a teasing tone.</p><p>Mabel blushed and looked away. "Mm-hm," she hummed noncommittally. She was happy she'd spend more time with him if they were visiting Olivia first, but if she was going to have to say goodbye, she'd rather do it quickly and get it over with. These thoughts were interrupted when Sato latched on to her breast and began to drink, eliciting a gasp from her.</p><p>She ghosted a hand over his pants, outlining his hardened cock with her fingers. "Hey Sato..."</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"I think I'll help you out, so this doesn't take so long."</p><p>"...Hmn?"</p><p>He opened his eyes and watched her lift her free breast up, craning her neck slightly to lick her nipple. She looked down at him, still blushing. He stopped drinking momentarily to watch her. She tongued her pink nipple into her mouth and began to suck. Her other breast dripped onto Sato's face.</p><p>"C'mon, keep up," she said to him from around her nipple as he continued to watch her.</p><p>"Y-yeah! That's just... Wow, Mabel." His cock strained harder against his jeans, but he took her nipple back into his mouth and they both continued drinking from her until the flow stopped.</p><p>"Ahh," she said, releasing her nipple from her lips and massaging it. Sato sat up next to her against the rock.</p><p>"Hey Mabel...?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Think you could.... Do you think you could suck my cock like your nipple?"</p><p>Mabel laughed happily. "I would love that. I was about to ask you if I could have some of your cum, actually..."</p><p>Sato smiled and undid his pants, taking his cock out. Precum dribbled over the head and Mabel bent to catch it with her tongue. "Mmmm," she groaned. "Here, let's try this..."</p><p>She lifted her breast back to her mouth and sucked out a mouthful of remaining milk, then leaned over his cock, taking it in her hand. She stroked it and let the warm milk dribble from her lips, splashing against his hot skin and rubbing it in to use as lube.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, Mabel... That's so hot."</p><p>She smiled and took the head of his cock into her mouth, circling it with her milk coated tongue. She sucked hard, tightening her grip, stroking the base of his cock quickly while her other hand massaged his balls. Her head bobbed up and down in time with her hand, sucking him tightly. He leaned back slightly to make room for her horns - she seemed fully concentrated on his cock and not very aware of where they were pointed.</p><p>"Fuck, Mabel, just like that. Keep going and you'll have your cum any second...!"</p><p>She groaned happily around him, not stopping. Her mouth and hand were squelching around him and he loved the sounds. The vibration of her moan and her tightened grip were enough to make him cum quickly, shooting ropes down her throat with a loud, relieved moan. She continued stroking, sucking and lashing her tongue around him until his pulses ceased, then pulled away gasping. Her face was drenched with her own milk and spit, but she'd swallowed all of his cum.</p><p>"Whew!" Mabel wiped her mouth and chin with her wrist. "I love feeling it hit the back of my throat, wow," she said in a breathy voice, a little scratchier from taking his cock down her throat.</p><p>"That was so good, Mabel, thank you," he said, resting his head against the rock. She giggled happily and stood up to untie the horse, tucking her breasts into her shirt. </p><p>Fuck, he was going to miss her...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Place to Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel and Sato made it to Terrafield township and Mabel brought them to the downtown area of the small settlement, which had the tallest buildings in the area. She stopped in front of a brick building with a pub at the bottom, but seemed to be apartments on the upper floors. The area seemed well maintained.<br/>“This is it,” Mabel said, sliding off of Gin’s back, landing with a bounce. Sato followed after her and up the steps to the residential portion of the building, then up two floors.</p><p>“I just hope she’s home… If she’s not, there’s a chance we may be waiting for a while… And I didn’t really plan on that.” She seemed worried, but knocked. She waited a moment and knocked again, harder.</p><p>They heard the door unlock and it swung open. “Mabel!” Olivia gasped excitedly and pulled her sister into a hug - her breasts immediately overtook Mabel’s, squishing her chest between them as she held her tightly. Olivia’s breasts were twice the size of Mabel’s, but just as perky. She had long brown hair wrapped in a loose braid that hung low on her back, and the same horns and ears as Mabel. Her eyes were the same, too, big and brown with long lashes and light freckles on her nose. She pulled away from Mabel after a moment of squeezing.</p><p>“And who’s this?” It was like she turned on another persona - she looked at Sato like she was sizing him up, ready to eat him, if he’d let her. She leaned forward slightly and her breasts fell forward with an intentional jiggle.</p><p>“Down, Olivia,” Mabel growled, crossing her arms. “Can we come in?”</p><p>“Oh right! Yes, here,” They entered Olivia’s apartment and she closed the door behind them. It looked like she was in the middle of packing to move.</p><p>“You’re moving?!”</p><p>“Yes! I wanted to see you at the ranch tonight, actually. I have a new job in Westerdorne!”</p><p>“Oh! Oh, wow. Um… We have a lot to catch up on, Olivia,” she said, trying to get the seriousness of the situation across in her tone. “And this is Sato, by the way,” she added, waving toward him.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Olivia!” That came out sounding more nervous than he’d hoped.</p><p>They sat among Olivia’s boxes and furniture and Mabel explained how she met Sato. All of Olivia’s things were much nicer than anything Mabel had in her cottage. She did say that Olivia loved her work, so it only made sense she was getting well paid.</p><p>“And then you fucked him and finally left, and now you’re here,” Olivia concluded on her own, clapping her hands together excitedly with a grin.</p><p>“Olivia!” Mabel looked embarrassed.</p><p>“But it’s true, right?! I can smell it on him, and why else would you bring a human here?”</p><p>“…It’s true,” Mabel mumbled, and Olivia let out a happy squeal. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long, Mabes! You’re finally getting away from that awful furnace and you can join me at the branch! And that’s why you’re wearing Mom’s shirt, because your chest grew!”</p><p>“Woah woah, I’m not - wait, branch?”</p><p>“That’s what milk bars are being called these days. It’s like bar and ranch together - they make more milk and more money than ranches do, anyway.”</p><p>“Oh… Wow. But no, I’m not working with you and you know that, don’t even try,” she said with a well meaning eye roll.</p><p>“Well what are you going to do?”</p><p>“I was hoping I could stay with you while I get on my feet with the Adventurer’s Guild and maybe find an apprenticeship,” Mabel replied a bit sheepishly.</p><p>“Of course you can! Now that I don’t have to find you at the ranch, I can have the movers come out tomorrow instead of the day after. Mm… What about him, though?” Olivia looked to Sato.</p><p>“Oh, well… If everything goes well, we should be able to find a magician that could send him back home.”</p><p>Olivia looked at her like she had three heads, blinking. “With what money, Mabes?”</p><p>Mabel’s face fell with panic. “I… hadn’t thought about that part. From the kindess of their hearts….?”</p><p>“Doubt it. And that’s assuming you find anyone who knows where he belongs.”</p><p>Mabel and Sato exchanged glances and Mabel looked back to Olivia. “Could he stay with us, then?”</p><p>Olivia looked skeptical, and a bit pouty. “Hmm… No skills, right?”</p><p>Sato felt put on the spot. He didn’t have any skills that would make sense in this world, anyway. “I’m not useless. I can… do things.”</p><p>Olivia sighed. “Take him to the guild with you and if you both keep work, you can stay with me in Westerdorne as long as you need. But you’ll have to ride in the back of the moving wagon tomorrow, there’s not enough room up front.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Olivia!” Mabel clasped her hands together excitedly.</p><p>“I’m just glad you’re finally out of the ranch,” Olivia said, beaming at her sister.</p><p>All three of them left Olivia’s apartment soon after so Olivia could reschedule the moving wagon. She gave Mabel a sack of coins and told her to use it to put Gin in a stable, and use it on Sato, eyeing him from head to toe. Fine, Sato thought - my clothes are weird, but I’m not getting rid of them. It’s just a hoodie, jeans and converse…</p><p>Once they had parted ways with Olivia and had brought Gin to a stable for the night, Mabel and Sato were headed towards a clothing shop. Sato decided to let go of the idea of going home right away, and it felt relieving. “Hey Mabel,” he said and she turned to look at him as they walked. “I’m… actually glad I’m not going home today.”</p><p>Mabel looked relieved and laughed, blushing. “Me too, Sato. Come on, let’s go,” she said, taking his hand. She didn’t let go as they walked - he was holding hands with her! Her hands were so soft… He never wanted to let go - but she let go when they got to the steps of the clothing store.</p><p>“Okay, I only have 75 gold now, so keep that in mind,” Mabel said as they entered.</p><p>Sato looked around… it felt like a store at a renaissance fair or something. Comic Con, like he’d thought before, or a movie set. He settled on blue tunic, brown trousers and a pair of brown boots, which were the most expensive purchase. Mabel paid at the counter and everything was wrapped up in paper parcels, which he carried. </p><p>“Let’s go by the chemist and get you a toothbrush or whatever else you might need, too,” Mabel suggested. “There’s enough gold left over for that.”</p><p>They stopped by at the chemist shop, which Sato realized was basically just a pharmacy and general store, and he picked up some basic toiletries - tooth brush, shaving kit, hair brush, etc. He’d just started his new life in America a few weeks prior, but this felt far more exciting… and daunting. The technological gap, the strange culture… and magic? It was a lot to take in, more than just Americans not knowing how to queue, or being loud in public.</p><p>By the time they arrived back at Olivia’s packed up apartment, she was already back and finishing up and the sun had nearly set. “Everything’s ready for the movers in the morning. I talked with them about your horse and she can be led along the side of the wagon so you’re not riding her all the way to Westerdorne. We’ll arrive rather late, but I got extra food for us,” Olivia said, feeling accomplished.</p><p>Mabel hugged her sister. “Thank you, Olivia.”</p><p>“It’s the least I can do,” she said. “I know how hard it is to leave the ranch.” </p><p>Mabel nodded - she was lucky she wasn’t caught like Olivia had been when she tried to leave. Forced to listen to the ranch leadership lecture her and publicly demean her, then she was observed constantly until she had a chance to run. Mabel sighed. “It still doesn’t feel real yet. None of this does,” she laughed and waved over to Sato. Well, she wasn’t wrong, he thought.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it now - this is an exciting time now! We’re going to the big city and you’re going to adventure! Or whatever.” Olivia laughed and pulled a bottle of red wine from her bag. “I got us some wine to celebrate!”</p><p>“I’ve never had wine!” Mabel exclaimed.</p><p>“I know! And this is the good stuff - now that you’re not producing for anyone, you can do whatever you like! And I don’t start work for two more days, so I don’t have to worry about my production,” she laughed and dug around in a box from her kitchen area for a wine key and three polished wood goblets.</p><p>Olivia poured the wine and began asking them all kinds of questions - some normal, some… uncomfortable.<br/>“So you just rode the horse right out?”</p><p>“Yeah, I kind of panicked,” Mabel laughed, taking a sip of wine. “I’m sure they’re looking for me, but Gin is a pretty nondescript horse and I don’t think they got a good look at Sato.”</p><p>“Well, who cares. You don’t belong to them.”<br/>“Mm…” Mabel glanced down. “I feel like I owe them something, though.”</p><p>“You don’t owe them shit! They kept you locked up like a canary and you never saw any of the money from your milk. Don’t feel bad, Mabel. Really. Once you start making money on your own, you’ll see. My new place in Westerdorne is beautiful. I saw it after I was hired, you’re going to love it. I’m just glad they didn’t get to berate you.”<br/>“They labeled you a succubi after you left,” Mabel said.</p><p>“I know. Terrible that they’re feeding into their own stereotype. Disgusting.”</p><p>“Succubi?” Sato decided to speak up.</p><p>Olivia nodded. “Back before cows could manage themselves, if one of them mingled with humans, they were called a succubus. Demons who feed on male seed and seduce them. They’d say our horns and tails were devil-like. Ranches have repurposed that in an attempt to keep their cows and shame them into staying. If you ever hear someone call Mabel that, you have my permission to beat them within an inch of their life.”</p><p>Sato nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. Don’t worry, Olivia, I’ll watch out for her.”</p><p>“…Anyway!” Olivia looked at Sato and then back to Mabel.</p><p>“Did you use the pump with him before you left?” She had a sly grin on her face.</p><p>“Olivia!” Mabel turned red.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Sato laughed and decided to let Mabel handle her sister.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Amazing, right? I’m so glad you finally know!”</p><p>If she could’ve turned redder, she would have, but instead Mabel stared at the floor.</p><p>“Oh! Speaking of that,” Olivia began and Mabel let out an exasperated groan. Sato looked up. “Don’t make a mess out here tonight, use a drain if you have to. I don’t want milk-soaked furniture and boxes.” She looked a bit stern. “But I have some good news, too,” she added happily.</p><p>“Oh?” Mabel raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“My new place has an extra room. I thought it over while I was out and you two can use it for as long as you need. I was just going to use it as a guest room and an extra closet, so that works out just fine,” she laughed. “I hoped you’d be the one using it after I planned to visit you tomorrow. But you’re here now.” Olivia smiled and topped off her glass of wine.</p><p>Sato looked to Mabel and tears had welled in her eyes. “Oliviaaaa! Thank you so much…”</p><p>Olivia looked to Sato. “Ah, she’s an emotional drunk.”</p><p>“I’m not drunk! And this is just an emotional time for me,” Mabel retorted, then stood up to dig into her bag. She pulled out the photo album and passed it to Olivia. “I took this with me, along with Mom’s shirt,” she plucked at the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. “Not much else worth saving.”</p><p>“The photo book!” Olivia took a gulp of wine and scooted over, patting the spot next to her. “Sato, come here and look!”</p><p>Mabel groaned again, her tears drying up. “Awww, Olivia! Don’t.”</p><p>Sato grinned at Mabel and sat next to her sister as she opened the photo book. Photo technology seemed a bit more developed than he’d anticipated, but not by much. Still black and white, but at least not the stilted portraits he’d been expecting.</p><p>“Mom saved up every bit of extra money she made to get a camera. She loved it,” Olivia said, flipping over to a photo of the three of them together. Their mother looked more like Mabel and had what seemed to be similarly colored hair. The two girls looked to be about seven and five years-old, standing next to their mother in front of the horse paddock. She was wearing the same shirt Mabel had on now, with its hand-embroidered collar.</p><p>“If you spill wine on that shirt, I’ll kill you,” Olivia said, looking up briefly. Mabel put her glass on the floor.</p><p>“What was your mom’s name?” Sato asked. The girls looked so cute, with tiny ears and little nubs for horns, poking out of their hair. Mabel looked dirty and Olivia looked pristine - that seemed to be the same, anyway.</p><p>“Caroline,” Mabel said. “She passed away a year before Olivia left the ranch.”</p><p>“She became very ill,” Olivia said, flipping the page. This one showed Mabel on horseback, a bit older, and some candid shots from what he could assume was their family cottage. “I’m so sorry,” Sato said. “Is your father still around?”</p><p>Olivia snorted with laughter. Mabel frowned. “Olivia!”</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry… I know he doesn’t know,” she said between laughter. “Most ranch kids don’t know who their fathers are - it’s just assumed it’s one of the bulls on the ranch when time for breeding comes. If your mom is a top producer, she needs to pump and produce as much milk as possible, so the community raises the children. Our mom worked the furnace,” she said with a nod to Mabel. “And never produced much. So she had to raise us herself.”</p><p>“It was on purpose,” Mabel said. “She wanted to raise us, so she hindered her own production as much as she could.”</p><p>Olivia laughed harder. “And that’s when we learned about milking in the shower! Right down the drain, hee hee…”</p><p>Mabel stood up. “Your bathroom is this door over here, right?”</p><p>“Mm-hm.”</p><p>“I’ll be right back, then,” Mabel said, walking down the tiny hallway that led to the bedroom and bathroom.</p><p>Olivia leaned closer to Sato, who’d been flipping through the album, but he paused when she came close. “Something’s gotta be special about you,” she mumbled quietly. “Mabel never showed interest in anyone before…” She leaned closer and smelled his neck and ran a hand along his crotch. “Ahh, you’ve been keeping this a secret,” she giggled lowly. Sato lurched away from her to the other end of the couch. Just the brush of her fingers had made him hard. “It’s… I actually wanted to ask you about that.”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, honey, don’t hurt my Mabel’s feelings like that…”</p><p>Sato screwed up his face with disgust. “No! No, no! I mean… Ever since I arrived here, my… my… My sex drive has been insane. Like unnaturally. I’ve been here barely 24 hours and I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve cum. Maybe fifteen?”</p><p>Olivia blinked and sat back. She took another sip of wine. “Oh. Wow.”</p><p>Sato flushed red - maybe he shouldn’t have asked her, after all.</p><p>“That’s… that’s not normal for a human, no. They’re a lot more… typical, you know. Only bulls have that sort of recovery time and even then, they need their breaks.”</p><p>Sato swalllowed. “Okay. That’s kind of what I was thinking.”</p><p>“When did it start?”“Well, I don’t really know. I met Mabel kind of right away. She gave me some of her milk…” Maybe that was it, he thought.</p><p>Olivia shrugged. “Well, I wouldn’t complain, as long as you’re not in pain and everything seems alright. With a fountain of a cock like that, you could make any cow yours, easily.”</p><p>Sato gripped his jeans at his knees, embarrassed.</p><p>“But you don’t want that, do you?” Olivia smiled.</p><p>Mabel walked back out to the main room and noticed how uncomfortable Sato looked. “Olivia, what are you doing to him?”</p><p>“Nothing! Just talking about you and how dainty and ladylike you are.”</p><p>Mabel scowled. “I think we should go to bed. What time are the movers coming?”</p><p>“Six.”</p><p>“Oh, gosh… Yeah, let’s go to bed.”</p><p>Olivia sat up and took her glass into the bedroom with her. “There’s blankets in the trunk next to the couch! Some pillows too. Remember what I said about the drains!”</p><p>“Goodnight, Olivia!” Mabel called after her as she shut the door. She looked back to Sato and raised her glass. “Now let’s finish this wine on our own, yeah?”</p><p>Sato clinked his glass to hers. “I would love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Moving Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel put her glass down and pulled her shirt off over her head, folding it and setting it aside. “Olivia’s right, I don’t want to get wine on this,” she said, smirking at Sato. His hands gravitated to her breasts, groping and massaging them, rolling her nipples with his fingers, causing them to squirt slightly. “I love how much you’ve grown,” he said quietly, watching his hands caress her. “I mean, I loved your tits before too, but this is amazing,” he laughed. </p><p>“Mm… I knew it would happen, but I didn’t think it’d be so quick. Maybe they’ll get as big as Olivia’s- Ohh,” she broke off as Sato squeezed her tightly, squirting a nipple into his mouth. “I’ll try my best to make that happen,” he said, licking his lips.</p><p>Mabel laughed into her glass of wine as she finished it and poured the last into her goblet, sharing it with Sato. “I think drinking makes me crave you more,” she said with a dazed grin, then moved away from him to take off her boots. She stood up afterwards and turned away to take off her pants. Once she’d stepped out of them, Sato wrapped his arms around her thighs from behind and she felt his tongue lick her wetness, sliding up to tease her asshole with the tip of his tongue, tickling it.</p><p>“Sato, not there!”</p><p>Sato licked her firmly and pulled back just enough to speak, having buried his face between her asscheeks. “But it’s so lickable…” He kissed the inside of her thigh, grazed his teeth across her skin, biting lightly, and trailed kisses up over her asscheek. “Bend over for me?” She felt the vibrations of his words against her skin.</p><p>Blushing, Mabel leaned forward onto one of Olivia’s chairs, spreading her cheeks so Sato could better reach her. She felt his hand reach around further and his fingers began to encircle her clit as his tongue toyed with her asshole, teasing it and poking inside gently. She’d never been touched here before and she was so sensitive…! Sato’s other hand reached between her legs and she felt two of his fingers easily enter her and begin to pump, sliding up through her wetness. </p><p>Well, he’s good at multitasking, she thought, and her knees buckled from the combined pleasure. She leaned further into the seat of the chair and covered her mouth to muffle a whimper. Sato hummed with pleasure, hearing this, and soon his tongue was fucking her asshole while his hands worked at her pussy and clit. Her tits were hanging down and he took his hand from her clit for a brief moment to smack them, causing them to swing as she let out a surprised yelp. Then back to her clit, reinvigorated, and he could feel her tighten around his other hand. “Sato, I’m close, fuck…! My ass feels so good, I… I… Ohhh!”</p><p>She pulsed around him rapidly as she came and her asshole tightened on his tongue, forcing it out, but he kept licking her, pointedly with the tip of his tongue. His hands didn’t stop as she came, leaning hard into the chair. Her breasts shot out streams of milk, forming multiple small puddles on the floor that they’d have to mop up later. He could tell she wanted to scream, but had to muffle it into whines and moans. Finally, he felt her pulses begin to slow and she relaxed and fell to her knees in front of him as he pulled his hands away from her.</p><p>“Ohhh, Sato… I feel so good right now.”</p><p>Sato laughed and sucked her juices from his fingers. “I think the wine relaxed you,” he said, gratefully. “I’m glad you liked that.”</p><p>“Oh, it was so good…” She turned around on the floor to face him. “Let me ride your cock?”</p><p>“Hmm, not sure that’s such a good idea if you’re going to spray everywhere,” Sato said, reasonably. “Olivia’s already doing a lot for us, let’s not ruin her stuff.” Mabel laughed. “Okay, okay… But I need your cum, Sato.” Her voice was high and she whined his name so nicely… Her nipples were dripping and she leaned forward on her hands and knees. “Fuck me with my tits pointing down, then,” she proposed with a pout.</p><p>“How about into the sink? Just to be safe. Then could I drink from you afterwards? Instead of you pumping.” Sato took his shirt and pants off and tossed them over with her clothes.</p><p>“Deal,” she said, standing up quickly, losing her balance slightly. “These tits are so much bigger, I have to get used to them,” she laughed as Sato took her hand, straightening her. “Well, it could be that and the wine,” he said, leading her over to the sink. She stood up on her tip-toes like before and dropped her tits into the sink, wiggling her ass for him as she looked over her shoulder. He squared up his hips behind her ass - his cock got caught in the wiggle of her cheeks and he watched his precum drip down over her pink, played-with asshole.</p><p>“Mabel, let me try something,” he said, reaching over and milking her tit into his palm. Using her milk and his precum, he ran his hand up and down his cock, coating it and then he fingered her hole, inserting one to test the waters. “Ohh, yesss,” she moaned quietly. “Keep going.” He continued to stroke himself as he inserted two fingers with his other hand, exploring the tightness and coating her with the mixture of precum and milk.</p><p>“I’m going to try putting it in, okay?”</p><p>“Fuck yes, I’m ready,” she moaned and he heard her start to leak streams against the walls of the sink. He pulled out his fingers and brought the head of his cock up to her hole, pushing it in slightly, just to test and stretch her out to meet the same circumference of his fingers. She gripped the counter of the sink tightly and her knees met again, but she stayed on her tiptoes. “More,” she pleaded.</p><p>Sato pushed further until the head of his cock was fully inside her - she moaned again and he saw her bring one hand down to begin playing with her clit. “Oh fuck, Sato. More!” She tightened around him and he had to catch himself. “I’m not going to last long in here, Mabel,” he said hurriedly.</p><p>“Fuck me hard til you cum - do it!”<br/>
“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I can take it. Go!”</p><p>With that express permission, he eased the rest of his cock inside her, up to the hilt, and she whimpered happily. He pulled back and slammed into her and she cried out - louder than she’d wanted. “Shhh.” Sato pulled back. “Sorry, it’s just… fuck, this is so good, Sato!” Her hand was moving nonstop at her clit. “Fuck me!”</p><p>Sato pushed back into her, into a rhythm and then letting himself loose, fucking her non-stop. “You’re so tight, Mabel, fuck! I’m cumming!”</p><p>“Oh yes, me too! Oh yes, oh yes… Oh yessss!” She gasped as she came and her asshole tightened around him once again. Sato slammed into her entirely and filled her with his cum, pumping his hips as he pumped ropes into her. “Ohhh, I can feel it,” she said quietly, but hurriedly. “I’m cumming again! Oh fuck…” Her milk was filling the sink and she bounced on his still-cumming cock, the tightness of her squeezing every last drop of cum out of him. Finally, he pulled out, leaving that perfect tightness, but reached around and milked her tits as she continued to play with her clit. “I think… I think I’m still cumming, Sato!” “Good,” he said, milking her firmly with both hands. He began to kiss her neck as she rode out the rest of her orgasm, her back against his at the sink.</p><p>A while later, they’d cleaned up, and found the pillows and blankets Olivia had mentioned, making a makeshift bed on the couch. Sato drank from her until she was empty - which didn’t take too long, after all the milk she spilled into the sink. Now, Sato spooning Mabel with his back against the couch, so her tits had room to hang off the edge of the couch. One of them, anyway, since Sato was holding one of them, massaging her nipple as she relaxed.</p><p>“Mmm, Sato, that feels so good, but there’s no way I’ll go to sleep if you keep that up,” she whispered. Sato laughed in agreement. “Yeah, I’m starting to get hard again just touching you… As much as I want to do it again, you’re falling asleep and we have to get up early.” He took his hand away.</p><p>“Goodnight, Sato…” Mabel sounded like she was already dozing off. Sato kissed the back of her head. “Sleep well, Mabel.”</p><p>Morning came quickly and Sato and Mabel awoke to a loud knocking on the door. The movers were here already! They both scrambled to get their clothes on, just barely covering themselves as Olivia came out of her bedroom, fully dressed. “Oh, come on, you two,” she said with a laugh. “Be right there!” She called to the door and let Mabel and Sato scramble into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.</p><p>A little over two hours later, the covered wagon was full of Olivia’s things, strapped down in the back with room for Mabel and Sato to ride alongside. Olivia sat up front with the two bull movers who would accompany them on the journey, and Gin was tied to the side of the wagon. Mabel had filled her bag with food, snacks and water canteens provided by Olivia. With a lurch, the wagon began to move, starting its long journey to Westerdorne.</p><p>“So those are bulls,” Mabel said, once they’d gotten used to the jostling of the wagon and settled in. She rested her head on Sato’s shoulder and he was happy with the view - looking down, he could see the jiggle of her cleavage as the wagon moved. Not to mention having her so close. He kissed her head as an excuse to smell her hair, and left another kiss on one of her horns, which caused her to giggle.</p><p>“Yeah, I saw one when I unloaded the coal at the ranch. They’re… intimidating,” he said. Mabel snuggled in closer to him. “They’re not really,” Mabel said. “They’re just big and strong, like some humans can get. When they’re not at ranches, they’re working jobs that require physical labor, like construction and stuff.” She yawned and closed her eyes. “Olivia’s probably teasing them…”</p><p>Sato laughed. “You think so?”</p><p>“Oh, yes - Don’t be surprised if you see something you’d rather not when we stop to rest the horses… She loves being a flirt, and she’s been off work. She probably could use a long drink of cum. They typically cum around a gallon with each load,” Mabel said lowly, and smiled to herself - she liked talking so dirty with Sato, especially now that she knew how amazing sex could feel. She opened her eyes and glanced down - sure enough, he’d started to get hard and she could see it through the linen of his trousers. “Already? We just got on the road…” Not only that, they'd managed to get in a quick fuck before finishing getting dressed, locked in the bathroom while the movers started working outside the door.</p><p>Sato blushed. “…Well, it’s not like anyone would notice back here, right? The wagon’s already moving so much.”</p><p>Mabel giggled again and closed her eyes. “Let’s take a nap first - we’ll have plenty of time back here.” She shifted so that she held Sato’s arm between her tits, squeezing and jiggling against his arm as she relaxed against him, snuggling her face against his shoulder. Well, that’s distracting… But he soon fell asleep with his head against the corner of the wagon - and he hoped he didn’t fall the other way in his sleep and poke his face on her horns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. On The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About two hours passed and Mabel blinked her eyes, awakening. They were still riding along the back of the wagon. Sato’s head was leaning into the corner and his mouth hung slightly open. Mabel smiled at his peaceful face and brought her attention lower - where she knew his cock would be throbbing, waiting for release. She’d only known this silly boy for a day, but she already could guess what made him tick…</p><p>Mabel moved away from him slowly, so as not to disturb him, and gradually moved lower, easily unbuttoning his trousers - much easier than the tough metal of his world’s pants, she thought. She grinned as his cock bounced out of its confinement. She licked the head of it, watching his face. His mouth curled into a smile as he slept, but she wanted more. She took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked, watching him. His face almost looked pained, but she knew the truth behind it. Still…. It felt bad to not truly have his reactions. She straightened up and kissed him until she felt his lips reply to hers.</p><p>“Mm… Mabel…”</p><p>“Hi,” she said shyly. “Will you let me ride your cock this time?”</p><p>Sato blinked his eyes open, sitting up away from the corner of the wagon. “Oh, fuck… Yes, please.”</p><p>“Stretch your legs out, then,” she demanded, pushing his knees out so she could straddle his crotch and lower her pussy down to meet the head of his cock, teasing it at her opening.</p><p>“Mmm… You want this?”</p><p>Sato gasped, feeling dazed with sleep and want. “Yes…”</p><p>“Show me. Take me.” Her tone was demanding.</p><p>Sato wound his arms under her knees, lifting her, and took her hips in his hands. He slammed her down onto his cock so that she cried out, not caring who heard. Sato bit her where her neck met her shoulder, pulling her down with him against the wall so he had leverage to buck his cock up into her.</p><p>“Oh! Ohh, fuck! Yes, give me all of your cock!” She cried out.</p><p>Mabel didn’t care if her sister heard - and no one else mattered. No one but Sato.</p><p>Sato pushed her forward with a growl, slamming her back down against the floor of the wagon, but he held her hands, squeezing her fingers between his as his hips bucked into her, flat on her back against the wood rails. She let out a wail, not caring how far she could be heard. </p><p>“Fuck me, Sato! Keep fucking me! Just like that!”</p><p>Sato bucked into her at a rapid pace and bit her furry brown ear, squeezing her hands tightly as he continued fucking her, his chest bouncing against her leaking breasts. She cried out at the pinch of his teeth.</p><p>“Sato!”</p><p>“Mabel, I fucking love your cunt…!” He growled into her ear, fucking her with intense abandon. He let out another loud, relieved growl as he unleashed his cum within her, spouting thick ropes inside her as she cried out, digging her fingers into his shoulders. </p><p>“Oh, fuck, Sato! I feel so full…!”</p><p>After that, he panted against her shoulder. But…. Then the wagon came to a stop.</p><p>He felt her spasm around him one more time before she threw her head back with a gasp. She caught her breath and looked into Sato’s eyes. “Olivia heard us and wants her fill,” she whispered with an eye roll and a smirk.</p><p>Sato’s cock twitched once more inside Mabel and he pulled away. “Can we… I’d like to see a bull in action,” he admitted.</p><p>“Dirty boy…” Mabel feigned a smack against his cheek as she listened to the movement outside the wagon “They’re bringing the horses to water. Let’s sneak out and follow them.”</p><p>“You want to see?” Sato asked, surprised.</p><p>“…I’m curious!” Mabel admitted, blushing. Then she climbed over the back of the wagon and jumped down. Sato jumped down after her with ease - he felt more emboldened than ever, since he’d come here. Not much scared him, beyond his burgeoning feelings for Mabel and his distaste for heading home.</p><p>The horses were all drinking from a nearby river. Mabel saw some branches still bouncing from recent movement and beckoned Sato over, following quietly. Sato kept a hand on her shoulder and followed her behind a cluster of trees, facing an opening with a mossy boulder. There, a naked Olivia positioned herself over the boulder at her hips, pointing her ass upwards while her elbows supported her, letting her breasts hand over the rock, dripping milk down into the dirt. The two bulls rounded her, one at the back of her - he lifted her tail and brought his nose down to her, taking in a deep sniff that burgeoned his massive cock free from the button of his pants. He pulled Olivia’s tail upwards as she cried out with glee, then forced the precum-laden head of his cock into her ass, lubing it as he slid inside her. The other bull pulled her head up by her loose braid as she cried out, shoving the head of his cock into her mouth and she somehow could fit it, muffling her cries of ecstasy. Both bulls began to pump into her, letting their grip on her go as her weight became reliant on their cocks spit roasting her at either end. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure and Mabel and Sato could tell that she was cumming as the thick cocks pumped into her at either end. Sato watched her throat bulge with the bull’s cock, then his eyes moved down to her hips and he saw her lower stomach filling with each deep slam from the other end.</p><p>As they watched from the trees, Mabel felt Sato’s hard cock slip up into her, almost skewering her as she laid her weight into it, letting him pump into her over and over. She grabbed onto a nearby thick branch, close enough to the trunk of the tree that she had a good grip, but wouldn’t rustle any leaves. “Fill me up, Sato,” Mabel said, in a daze as she watched her sister take two bull cocks at once. They lifted her from the mossy rock with their cocks and her tits slammed against it as they fucked her, her limbs dangling as she lost her mind to the pleasure. Her breasts repeatedly bounced against the rock as she leaked from every hole - her drool dribbled down to her tits, which squirted milk with each impact against the rock, and her pussy dripped juices while the bull’s precum dripped from her ass, lubing up the cock that had her…. Well, preoccupied was a way of putting it. She moaned loudly as she came around the two cocks once again.</p><p>Sato gripped hard onto Mabel’s shoulders, one hand moving up to grab a horn on her head as he slammed into her - all of his instincts were taking over, watching this. Nothing mattered to him except fucking Mabel - any hole would do. Fuck her. Fuck her! Empty your heavy balls and fill her up! He took in the smell at her neck hungrily, needing to sate his desire for her. </p><p>Sato came at the same time as the two bulls fucking Olivia. Mabel clasped her hands over her mouth, holding in a scream as she tightened around him, cumming from his thick load inside her. </p><p>Olivia drank down a gallon of cum, guzzling it like she was drinking from a hose. At the same time, the bull in her ass filled her up and the combined loads made her stomach bulge with two gallons of semen. Her hands grasped it as their cocks softened and dropped her gently against the rock. She rolled over and her bulging stomach jiggled along with her tits, her hands clutched around it. The bulls still had more to give and rained the last spurts of their orgasm over her, her mouth open and tongue out, while her tits leaked all down the sides of the mossy rock.</p><p>Sato let out his last spurts of cum inside Mabel, pumping his cock up into her as she let her tongue hang out of her mouth, dripping drool onto the branch she’d clutched to as she watched her sister fill with bull semen.</p><p>“Sato….”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“That… That could’ve been me. But…. Your cum makes me even crazier.”</p><p>“Fuck, Mabel,” he whispered breathily, and turned her head to him, kissing her hard and shoving her against the trunk of the tree as she pulled him closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Glimpse of the New City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel and Sato made it back to the wagon to find Olivia and the two bulls waiting on them. Olivia sat up front, swinging her feet from the wagon seat, looking very satisfied with herself. Sato noticed the bulge of her stomach through her dress. “Took you guys long enough!” Olivia called in a teasing tone. “We’re burning daylight, you know.” Mabel stuck her tongue out at Olivia, who did the same in response. Sato laughed at their immaturity and helped Mabel up into the back of the wagon, then they started off on their journey once again.</p><p>On the road, Sato and Mabel spent their time talking, fucking and sharing Mabel’s milk. Sato told Mabel more about his world and the technology there - for better or worse. Airplanes, computers, television. Mabel told him he should talk with inventors in Westerdorne, but Sato felt he didn’t know enough to be helpful. Still, he considered it. Maybe once they were more settled in. He told her a few of the plots of his favorite movies and she laughed and gasped at all the right moments, seeing them in her imagination. </p><p>Mabel told him more about what she knew of the Adventurer’s Guild and some of the famous quests she’d heard about and new discoveries. This world had a lot of species that Sato was unfamiliar with, or had seen some semblance of them in a video game before. The roads were deserted for a good stretch of the trip, so Mabel bent over the back gate of the wagon and milked herself onto the road as Sato fucked her. He’d joked with her that he wanted to fill her more than Olivia - it started as a joke, anyway, and then he seemed to be taking it seriously. </p><p>At one point, they passed a field of workers who stopped and stared at them as the wagon drove past. Sato wanted to duck and hide, but Mabel convinced him to keep fucking her and squirted extra milk for them to see. She was becoming more open about sex, which made him smile. They were both extremely comfortable around each other.</p><p>The roads started becoming busier as the sun set, and finally mostly quiet again when they reached the outskirts of Westerdorne after dark. Mabel was reclining on a pillow, brushing Sato’s hair with her fingers as he drank from her breast, massaging her other nipple while he sucked. He rested his head on her stomach, which had swelled with his cum and rivaled the appearance of Olivia’s now, but hers had begun to go down, as he noticed from their most recent stop at the side of the road.</p><p>He felt like he could fall asleep in her lap, and noticed her hand slowed at his head as she dozed off as well. They both jolted awake when bright lights filled the back of the wagon and the roar of an engine came close. All of the horses whinnied as the commotion passed and they felt the wagon rock - the horses must have reared up. Sato stood up and looked out of the wagon at what had just passed them. “Woah! A car?!”</p><p>“A what?” Mabel hurried over to look as well and caught a glimpse of the car as it sped away into the darkness, the lights disappearing around a bend. “Oh, an automobile! I’ve never actually seen one before. I’ve just seen them in the newspaper.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you had them here!” Sato grinned and sat back down, but it was too dark to see much of anything back there. Mabel fumbled in the dark and sat down next to him, coaxing him back to her breasts, which he decided to play with as they talked. “They’re very new and only the very rich have them. They run on steam and I think some magic, but I don’t know all the details. I’m sure you’ll see more of them in the city.” Sato’s mind was racing now - he’d hoped to get into the automobile industry eventually, if he could get that far. He thought back to all the books he’d read as a kid about how engines worked and tried to picture them in his mind… “I know a lot about cars - er, automobiles - from my world. When we’re done with the move, I’d like to try and write down everything I can remember. Maybe it could actually be useful, like you said…”</p><p>Mabel laughed appreciatively and began running her fingers through his hair again. “That’s great! We’ll have to find a journal for you to use. Westerdorne has a big library, too, which I’ve always wanted to visit. It’s the capitol city, you see.”</p><p>Sato chuckled. “There’s a lot about this world I need to learn… Basic stuff, like that. Maybe I can find a history book made for children to give me the bare minimum as a jumping off point.” He shook his head and moved closer to Mabel, scootching in to latch on to her nipple and doze off with her for the final leg of the trip.</p><p>Later, the back gate of the wagon dropped down with a thud and Olivia stood before them, looking tired, but excited. “Alright, guys, get out of the way so everything can get moved in. We can’t leave everything overnight and risk having things stolen.” Mabel tucked her breasts into her shirt and they both picked up their belongings - the area around them was lit by streetlights. Mabel yawned and climbed down to the brick-layered road. “What about the horses?”</p><p>“The movers took them to a stable around the corner for the night, they’ll be back in a few minutes. I’m going upstairs to unlock,” Olivia said and she turned and hopped up the steps to her building’s entranceway. Sato looked up and around - the buildings here were much bigger! This felt like a proper city. The streets were lit and paved. He even saw the lights of some automobiles and wagons on roads in distance, even in the middle of the night - as far as he could see around the block, anyway.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m actually here,” Mabel said with some wonder to her voice. “I never thought I’d be a city girl,” she laughed. “We’ll have to find a city map when we get that journal for your auto ideas.” Sato had picked up from their discussions that ‘auto’ was the common slang instead of ‘car.’</p><p>“Let’s go see Olivia’s place,” Sato suggested and took Mabel’s hand as they followed Olivia inside and then up the stairs to the open door. They were on the third floor and the building was very ornate. They found Olivia in the kitchen, looking through the pantry cabinets, beginning to think of where she should put things. “Isn’t it gorgeous?!”</p><p>“You can afford a place like this?” Mabel seemed surprised.</p><p>“Oh, Mabel, you have no idea… This is actually a cheaper place, since the branch had to pay for such a long move, too.”</p><p>“They paid for your move?”</p><p>“Well, I am moving for work, after all. And I show promise as a future top producer,” she said proudly, sticking her chest out. Sato couldn’t help but look. Mabel scowled, but then sighed. “That’s… That’s pretty amazing, I’ve got to admit.”</p><p>“This will be your room!” Olivia hurried down the hallway, checking out the window once to make sure no one was down at the wagon, and then showed them the extra room. “It has its own bathroom, too. I’m having a pump installed in mine, you’re welcome to use it. The milk tank is big enough to cover a month’s rent if we fill it. Which shouldn’t be any problem,” she said, with a pointed look at Sato, who blushed.</p><p>“Really? Milk goes for that much here?” Mabel’s eyes were wide.</p><p>“Yeah! I can’t wait for you to see the branch, Mabel,” Olivia said, fawningly. “The cost of services plus the amount of milk sold… There’s so much money to be made, while keeping the branch running! Think about it, there are only so many cows who have left their ranches… It’s the perfect market for us!”</p><p>Mabel looked a bit stunned, thinking about it. “I… Wow. Yeah.”</p><p>“Soooo,” Olivia continued. “Just pump your fair share of milk and you can stay however long you need to.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Olivia,” Sato said, gratefully.</p><p>“Think nothing of it, Sato, dear,” she replied, taking his face in her hand and pushing her chest against his. “If you ever want to do me a favor, I think you can figure out how…”</p><p>“Olivia!” Mabel barked, face red. Sato swallowed and felt his cock harden a bit, despite himself.</p><p>Olivia laughed and headed back towards the front door. “Ohh, Mabel, there’s so much for you to learn… Anyway, I’m going to go check on the wagon!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. So Much To Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel and Sato ended up being mostly useless during the moving process and wandered up the street to stay out of the way, with another handful of coin from Olivia in case a pub happened to be open. Thankfully, they didn’t have to go too far, and found a pub still bustling in the middle of the night, live music still heard from within.<br/>Mabel took Sato’s hand and pulled him toward it. “Let’s go! I could use a drink.”</p><p>“You only just tried wine!”</p><p>“I know!” Mabel giggled and they found a table in a corner, ordering two beer steins and some fried mushrooms. Sato noticed that beef was nowhere to be found on the menu… But there were a few words he didn’t recognize. Probably other species used as livestock. He didn’t have the heart to tell Mabel what cows were like in his world - and certainly not now.</p><p>The crowd around them seemed rather diverse - there were humans, elves, dwarves, bulls… The bar maid delivered their beer and Mabel tried a sip, tentatively.</p><p>“Oooh!” She gulped down some more and Sato laughed. His eyes fell to her chest - she’d grown so much, her breasts were resting far out onto the tabletop. He felt his mouth water slightly - had he already become so accustomed to her milk?</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Mabel slamming down her stein, nearly finished with it already, with foam on her upper lip. “WHO does Olivia think she is?! Telling me I have so much to learn!”</p><p>Sato looked surprised. “Okay, calm down, Mabel… I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by that.”</p><p>“NO,” Mabel yelled, slamming a fist to the table, passionately, causing it to shake and jiggle her breasts, which Sato couldn’t tear his eyes from. “She meant it - she’s always treated me like she’s so much smarter and experienced than me.”</p><p>“Well… In this case… Given her implication, anyway,” Sato swallowed before continuing, worried this was the wrong thing to say. “Isn’t she correct?”</p><p>Mabel’s cheeks were flushed red and she scowled at him in a way that made him know she thought he was right. “…Well. Yes. I don’t… I don’t really know much about sex beyond what they taught us at the ranch.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll catch on quick. Especially once you see the branch she keeps talking about. You should just loosen up and learn, like she’s saying. She wants you to adjust as well as you can, you know?”</p><p>Mabel sighed. “That’s true… I know she has my best interests at heart. And it was really hot to watch her with those bulls, especially while you fucked me,” she said, looking up at him with mischievous eyes. He grinned in response. “Let’s get you another pint.”</p><p>A few hours passed and they downed a few more rounds, danced to the acoustic percussion band playing in the corner and made a scene of themselves, with Mabel’s bouncing breasts as Sato tried to keep up with her steps. She seemed to be a practiced dancer, at least. They fell back into the chairs at their table and squared up their tab. Mabel seemed rather tipsy now, so Sato kept an arm around her waist, balancing her, as they headed back towards Olivia’s place.</p><p>Mabel hopped up the stairs happily ahead of him, once they arrived, singing a song he didn’t recognize. She turned and leaned over, grabbing the railing, and shook her breasts into his face as they both laughed, feeling drunk. Mabel giggled and hopped up the rest of the steps, opening the door. “I could use a milking,” she said, then turned to the living room - now fully furnished and full of Olivia’s boxes. But Olivia was there too, fully nude and once again caught between two bull cocks, who abruptly stopped fucking her as the door opened. Sato poked his head in. “Oh!”</p><p>Olivia pulled away from the cock down her throat, regaining her footing. She leaned back into the bull at her rear, sliding further down onto his cock, which could be seen protruding through her stomach. “Hi, Mabel,” she called in a dazed voice. Her hair was out of its usual loose braid and splayed over her back and shoulders. The bull in front of her shoved his wet cock through her cleavage and she squeezed her breasts around him. “I thought these boys deserved something extra for all their-“ she gasped as the bull behind her began pumping his hips into her ass. “-Hard work today! Ohh!”</p><p>Sato closed the door behind them as Mabel stepped forward. Just watching this had his cock straining against his pants. He didn’t notice as Mabel began to remove her clothes in front of them.</p><p>“Ohh, Mabel, you’re going to join us? What about Sato?”</p><p>Sato turned his attention to the newly naked Mabel and raised his eyebrows. “Mabel…”</p><p>Mabel stepped over to him. “This will be fun! You’re the only one allowed to fuck my pussy.”</p><p>“A bull cock in her ass while you’re inside her will feel close to heaven, Sato,” Olivia piped up, her tone affected by the cock in her ass and the one pumping through her milky cleavage.</p><p>Sato pulled his shirt over his head, lost his boots and trousers and took Mabel’s hand, encouragingly. “Let’s do this, then.”</p><p>Mabel giggled excitedly. “Olivia! How do we start?”</p><p>Olivia laughed and introduced the bulls. “Well, this is Erik,” she said, gesturing to the bull in front of her. “And this is Axel,” gesturing to the bull behind her, currently balls deep inside her. Despite this, he waved a brief greeting.</p><p>“I think,” Olivia proclaimed. “You should ride Sato’s cock while the other two cocks let you experience what you saw this afternoon,” she said with a purposeful, cheeky wink at Mabel.</p><p>“What?! You knew we were watching?”</p><p>“Well, Axel and Erik knew. I was a little busy,” she laughed. “But they told me afterwards.”</p><p>“Come on, boys, let’s do my sister a favor,” she said, and the two bulls took their cocks away from her, albeit reluctantly. Olivia seemed to take control of the room at this point.</p><p>“Sato, lie down here,” she said, pointing at the ground. “On your back - mmm, fuck, the smell of your cum… No wonder Mabel’s made such a transition,” she giggled. “Mabel!”</p><p>“Yes!” She stood at attention with a bounce.</p><p>“Ride Sato’s cock and stick your ass out. Erik, you take her mouth. Axel, you take her ass. You should be lubed up enough for her already.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck….” Mabel got on her knees and straddled Sato’s cock, slipping it up inside her, while lifting her ass. “Enjoy the show, Sato,” she said with a laugh and he grinned, feeling like he was outside his body and watching - this was all still so surreal.</p><p>Erik’s cock pressed against Mabel’s lips and she opened her mouth wide, easing it around her lips and down her throat. Sato watched her from below and felt some of her saliva drip onto his chest. She took the cock down her throat and he watched it expand her - then twitched inside her. He began pumping his hips up into her as he watched, then he felt Axel’s cock enter her ass and instantly she felt tight, full…. crowded. The feeling of the bull’s cock through Mabel’s vaginal wall was so stimulating - Olivia was right, it was close to heaven. He could tell Mabel was screaming in ecstasy around the cock down her throat, no doubt sending the vibrations through him… Sato pumped his cock into her, but soon felt his face wet and muffled - Olivia was sitting on his face, in front of Erik, but low enough to drink from Mabel’s leaking breasts. Sato’s fingers dug into the wood floor as he pistoned up into Mabel’s cunt, slamming into her cervix, and worked his tongue into Olivia as she humped his face and rubbed her clit against his chin.</p><p>“Who knew my sister made such delicious milk?” Sato felt Mabel’s milk spill from Olivia mouth, onto his stomach.</p><p>All of this was so overwhelming, but… he didn’t want it to end. He felt milk squirt from both Olivia and Mabel’s breasts onto his body and worked his tongue into Olivia with more effort and at a faster pace, rubbing her clit feverishly with his fingers, until he felt her cum around his tongue.</p><p>He gasped as Mabel’s cunt tightened around him and his open mouth caught Olivia’s juices as she came, screaming. Sato looked up, around Olivia, and saw Mabel begin to drink down the gallon of bull semen, and Erik groaned loudly as he came, grabbing Olivia’s hair tightly with both hands.</p><p>Then, Mabel became tighter with a rush of cum from Axel’s cock, filling her so that Erik’s cock slipped from her throat and she fell forward onto Sato, his face between her leaking tits. He felt her stomach grow even more, filling with cum.</p><p>“Mabel, I’m cumming!”</p><p>“Yes, Sato!!!”</p><p>Her words were slurred from a lax jaw and too much saliva and cum mixed together, but she screamed as Sato’s cum shot against her cervix, filling her up even more than she ever thought possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Aftercare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sato woke up on Olivia’s couch the next morning, wearing just his pants. Someone had given him a blanket… Where was Mabel? He sat up, feeling thirsty from drinking last night. “Mabel?” Sato went into the kitchen and found Mabel at the table, sipping tea and looking miserable, huddled in a blanket herself. “Oh, no, are you sick?”</p><p>Mabel laughed. “No, just hung over, I guess. Now I know what it feels like.” Now I know what a lot of stuff feels like, she thought to herself.</p><p>“Aww, I’m sorry,” Sato said, sitting down. “Where’s Olivia?”</p><p>“She’s out shopping - getting an extra bed and other stuff for the house delivered today, apparently.”</p><p>“I take it… everyone left? I must have passed out after we…”</p><p>“Yep!” Mabel cut him off quickly. “Yep, just us.”</p><p>Sato arched an eyebrow and decided to press on. “So what’d you think?”</p><p>Mabel’s face flushed and she hunkered under her blanket, pulling it closer. “I,  um…”</p><p>“You hated it, didn’t you?” Sato’s face fell. “I’m so sorry, you were drunk, I should have-“</p><p>“No, no!” Mabel sat up. “It was great! I just… It’s embarrassing. Seeing Olivia this morning was… ugh.”</p><p>Sato smiled. “I get it… But that kind of thing seems pretty normal for her. I really think she’s just happy for you, you shouldn’t be embarrassed.”</p><p>Mabel scowled into her mug and took another sip of tea. “I’ll get used to it in my own time… And I’ll figure out my own ‘normal.’ For now, I know I’ll stick to drinking tea.” She gestured towards a teapot on the table. “Have some, it’ll help.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Sato said, and poured himself a cup. He felt a hint of insecurity… Was he actually disappointed Mabel had fun? No, he wasn’t… He had fun too, but something was nagging at him. He blew steam from his mug and looked off, thinking.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, just hung over too,” he said, brushing those thoughts aside for now. “So, Adventurer’s Guild today?”</p><p>Mabel groaned. “Yeah, but I need a hot shower first… And I need to pump really bad.” She pulled aside her blanket, revealing she was still naked beneath it, and her engorged breasts looked plumper than yesterday. “After last night, they’re super full…” Sato noticed milk collecting at her nipples already. “You’re leaking.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah…” She swiped the milk up with a finger and sucked it. “Creamy today, too.” Sato felt a throbbing between his legs, watching her taste her own milk. Mabel stood up with a heavy bounce as her tits were full and firm. “I should go pump, it’s starting to ache… Olivia said she’s going to get some new clothes for me, since I’m outgrowing everything I packed. I told her I’d do it myself, but she insisted. I hope it’s nothing too flashy…”</p><p>“Flashy could be fun,” Sato commented with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Baby steps, Sato,” she said with a shake of her head, but then dropped her blanket to the chair. “Want to come help me pump before Olivia gets home?” She matched his mischievous smile with her own. Sato noticed her stomach looked normal again too.</p><p>“Of course I do!” Sato stood up quickly and followed her through the house to Olivia’s bathroom, which was very spacious and had a large, refrigerated milk tank installed next to the pump.</p><p>“Woah, this is way fancier than what we had at the ranch. It looks so comfortable! Everything’s padded…” Mabel ran her fingers along the seat. “Oh and it has a wheel built in!” She sounded excited. Sato followed her gaze and saw she was referring to a wheel at the front of the seat with multiple rubber nubs. “This turns on with the pump and you can adjust the speed - it stimulates the clit and helps with milk flow. I’ve always wanted to try one…”</p><p>“Well, now’s your chance.” Sato grinned and unbuttoned his pants. Mabel wiped down the pump and the wheel with some practiced motions - it seemed she was used to sharing a pump with multiple cows when she wasn’t in her cottage. Then she settled onto the seat and let her udders fall into the large cups. She positioned herself over the wheel and arched her back, exposing her pink pussy as she looked over her shoulder. </p><p>“Be gentle today… I’m a little sore from last night.” </p><p>Sato nodded and looked at her, rubbing her ass with his hand and giving it a good grip as he lubed up his throbbing cock with his precum. She was so stretched out last night, but looked completely normal now. She noticed his gaze and guessed his thoughts. “Cows are pretty rubbery by nature - we bounce back quick from that kind of thing.” She was blushing again. “Yeah, wow,” Sato commented.</p><p>Mabel flipped the switch on the pump and immediately gasped loudly as the suction pulled at her nipples. The wheel between her legs began to spin rapidly, the rubber tongue-like appendages licking at her clit over and over. “Oh fuck! This is really… intense!”</p><p>Sprays of milk filled the glass cups and dripped down the tubes to the tank. Mabel laid her head on her arms as the machine milked her. Her eyes had rolled back and her tongue was open as she panted and cried out with the pleasure of each suck of the pump. “Fuck me, Sato… I’m already gonna cum!”</p><p>Sato decided to tease her just a bit and slipped the head of his cock inside her, but nothing more. He held onto her ass and kept his cock at her opening as she moaned, close to orgasm. “Hurry up and fuck me!”</p><p>“You told me to be gentle, though…”</p><p>“I didn’t mean… I…” She broke off into a groan. “I’m so close, please!”</p><p>Sato grabbed her tail to steady himself as she began trying to back up and take more of his cock inside her. She yelped at the touch. “You’re being so mean!” She was stuck to the pump, after all - if she moved back on him anymore, the suction would break and she’d spill milk everywhere.</p><p>He could tell from her tone that she was enjoying the denial. He smacked her ass to get another yelp out of her. “Sato!”</p><p>Another smack on her ass. “Scream my name again, Mabel, I might give you a little more.”</p><p>“S… Sato!!” Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she panted hard. He felt her opening tighten around him - she was really trying to take as much of his cock as she could, in her position. Sato rewarded her with another inch of his cock and she groaned loudly. “More! Sato, I want all of it!”</p><p>He could tell she was right on the edge - time to give her what she wants! He fucked her so hard, his balls slapped against her labia and she screamed as he pulled her tail. “YES!”</p><p>Sato grinned and continued ramming into her, holding tight to her tail. The milk cups of the pump were nearly full as they drained to the tank - Mabel’s tits were gushing as she came around his cock. Memories of their drunken sex from the night before came flooding back with these sensations - the pressure and weight, being inside her when she was crowded with cocks and cum… Sato closed his eyes and bit his lip.</p><p>“I’m cumming, Mabel!” He managed to say before letting out a strangled breath, filling her pulsating cunt to the brim.</p><p>Later, they’d decided to just use Olivia’s shower since they were already in her bathroom with the pump. Mabel had Sato pinned to the cold tile as steam filled the room around them. She kissed him deeply and her breasts pressed against his chest - he could feel her hard nipples against his skin. She pulled away to look into his eyes. “I liked that a lot,” she said close to his lips.</p><p>“Liked what?” He wanted to hear her say it.</p><p>“I liked that you took control and teased me like that,” she said, but he could tell embarrassment was creeping up on her again. “And I like having my tail pulled,” she added, mumbling. Sato laughed. “Good - I liked it too.” He held her breasts and his fingers sunk into her skin like a feather pillow as he gripped her. “Want me to wash you?”</p><p>There came the fully embarrassed look from her. “What?”</p><p>“I’d like to wash you, kind of like a massage. I can tell you’re tired… And I want to touch you as much as I can.”</p><p>Mabel looked down, flushed red again. “I… That sounds nice, yeah.” She switched positions with him and stood against the wall. Sato picked up a washcloth and poured soap over it, lathering it up. Mabel watched his hands with heavy lidded eyes, still blushing, but anticipating his touches. He stepped closer and started at her shoulder, running the cloth over her skin with just enough pressure that it did feel like a light massage. Mabel closed her eyes and let herself relax as he washed her clavicle, making his way over to her other shoulder. He washed behind her neck, under her long, wet hair and leaned forward to steal a brief kiss. She smiled and kept her eyes closed as he moved back over her shoulders and lower. He was using both his hands to rub suds around her breasts, lifting them and working his fingers into her slippery skin. He was watching his hands until he couldn’t see them underneath her massive chest, washing the underside of her breasts. She let out a relaxed sigh as he massaged her deeply. </p><p>Sato’s hands came around to her nipples and he pinched them both - she let out a whimper - and he began rubbing and pinching them in a rhythm. Her breathing picked up pace and he could feel her tense from the sensations, so he moved further down to her stomach. He got on his knees, poured some more soap out and then licked her folds, now at the same level as his face and continued to lather up her stomach and hips. She leaned back against the cold tile.  as he washed her stomach and hips. His tongue explored her deeper and he pressed his face into her while his hands brought the soap around her hips and he began to work his fingers into her asscheeks. </p><p>He continued like this a minute longer, sinking his fingers into her plump skin, but it was just a tease - he gave her tail a gentle tug and worked soap down her thigh, kissing the inside of the one opposite it. He dragged his teeth along her skin there and his hands settled at the back of her knee, massaging there for a moment while he trailed kissed down her other thigh. Warm water beat against his back and he washed her opposite leg, then gently lifted each of her feet to massage there, rubbing her soles firmly. She let out a moan at these touches. “Wow, that feels… really amazing.”</p><p>“Have you never had a foot rub before?”</p><p>Mabel shook her head. “N-no, I love it…” Sato continued at her feet and focused on them for a while and she relaxed against the tile, smiling.</p><p>Sato stood back up afterwards. “Alright, rinse off,” he said with a grin.</p><p>“Mmm, thank you so much. That was so nice….” Mabel stepped into the water and turned around, rinsing her skin. Sato watched her and lathered up another washcloth for himself. She looked so peaceful in the warm water. It made her skin so flushed and pink… Seeing her like this made him miss the bath houses and hot springs back in Japan. She would’ve loved them, he thought… He felt his heart begin to sink, but then Mabel hugged him.</p><p>“H-hey, I’m all soapy!”</p><p>“I can rinse again,” she said, squeezing him. “I’ll have to do that for you next time we shower, okay?”</p><p>“Only if you promise to use your boobs.”</p><p>Mabel laughed into his wet chest. “They can be part of it,” she conceded. “Looks like you’re hard again… Can I suck you off when you rinse off?”</p><p>“God, that would be amazing. You’re so perfect, Mabel.” She shook her head, embarrassed. “You’re too nice to me.”</p><p>I’m really, really not, he thought. You deserve the world and I want to explore it with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Errands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour or two later, Olivia opened the door to find Mabel and Sato on the couch, napping. Sato  laid on top of Mabel halfway, resting his head on her breasts. Olivia smiled and put down her bags. Mabel blinked awake and her stirring woke Sato up too.</p><p>“Hey Olivia,” Mabel said. Sato yawned and sat up.</p><p>“Hey guys - feeling alright?”</p><p>Sato nodded. “Never better,” he said, still drowsy.</p><p>“I got some clothes for you, Mabel!” Olivia motioned towards the large paper shopping bags she’d carried in.</p><p>“That’s all for me? I told you to just get me a shirt!” Mabel sat up. “That’s too much, Olivia!”</p><p>Olivia laughed. “You’ll need clothes, silly. And I have the money now. Really, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Mabel frowned. “You should save you money.”</p><p>“I am! Don’t worry about me, Mabel. Just let me help you start your new life, okay?”</p><p>Sato met Mabel’s eyes with an encouraging smile and she could tell he agreed with Olivia.</p><p>“Alright… Okay, fine. Thank you, Olivia.”</p><p>“You’re welcome - now try these on when you get a chance! I got a bed and some tables and a dresser for your room. They should be delivered later this afternoon. The mattress is great! It’s full of pegasus down at the top and deep sea sponge throughout the rest.”</p><p>“Pegasus down?” Sato blinked and Mabel giggled at his confusion. “That’s great, Olivia. Thank you again.” She picked up one of the bags and pulled out a dress - while it at least didn’t have a high neckline, it had ruffles at the sleeves and hem. Mabel cast a dry look at Olivia. “Olivia, you know this isn’t my style.”</p><p>“It’s what’s fashionable right now!”</p><p>“I don’t care what’s fashionable - will you be offended if I… well, cut off the ruffles? And make some alterations?”</p><p>Olivia sighed. “Yes, that’s fine… I figured you’d end up getting these ruined with your adventuring guild, anyway.” She blew a strand of hair up out of her face in mock exasperation.</p><p>“Do you have a sewing kit?”</p><p>“Tch, we don’t live in a barn anymore - of course I do.” Olivia scoffed and dug a sewing basket out of a box and passed it to Mabel, who laughed.</p><p>“This won’t take too long… Just let me rip off these ruffles and make a few cuts.”</p><p>Sato yawned again and leaned back on the couch. “Take your time. We can always go to the guild tomorrow.”</p><p>Mabel shook her head. “No, we should get started today. I’ll just make this a little more… me.”</p><p>Sato’s eyes grew heavy as he watched Mabel work at the dress, which was a rich violet color that complemented her hair. She tore away the ruffles, cut slits into each side, up to the thigh, and added some cut-outs at the shoulders. “There, now I can move in it,” she said after trying it on, flexing her arms. She put on her black waist cincher and tied it, pushing up her breasts for more support. </p><p>Sato smiled up at her, sleepy, but happy. “You look beautiful, Mabel.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sato. I actually really like it now,” she said with a glance towards Olivia, who nodded in agreement. “It’s more you,” she conceded.</p><p>Mabel pulled on her boots and started lacing them up. “Let’s go, Sato! They should still have the reception counter open for a few more hours.”</p><p>Sato pulled on his tunic and started lacing up his own boots while Olivia went off to her room - but she reappeared a moment later. “Mabel, guess what!”</p><p>“Oh no… What?”</p><p>“I have Mom’s camera!” Olivia held out a chunky, clunky, antique-looking camera. Mabel gasped.</p><p>“I thought the ranch sold it!”</p><p>“No, I hid it when Mom passed away. No way I was letting them take it.”</p><p>Mabel clasped her hands over her mouth. “I’m so happy… Mom would be too.”</p><p>Olivia smiled and held up the camera. “Let me take a photo of you two.”</p><p>Sato grinned and took Mabel’s hand, leading her closer to him. “That’s a great idea.” Mabel blushed, but nodded happily.</p><p>“Hold still - I can get this developed tomorrow before work.”</p><p>Mabel and Sato smiled together and posed while Olivia took a few shots - just to make sure one would be okay, she said.</p><p>“Alright, now go do your adventure stuff,” she said, waving them off over her shoulder as she went back to her bedroom.</p><p>“Thanks, Olivia,” Mabel laughed as they opened the door.</p><p>They reached the street, now busy and bustling in the daytime. There were streetcars, vendors, pedestrians everywhere. And the occasional automobile sped past alongside horse-drawn buggies and wagons - the horses seemed perfectly used to the noise of steam engines.</p><p>“Do you… do you know where this place is?”</p><p>Mabel nodded. “Yeah, I saw it in the paper before. But it’s a little bit of a hike. Let’s go see Gin and take her across town,” she suggested, and pulled his hand in the direction of the stable.</p><p>They found Gin in her stall and her ears perked up at the sight of them, recognizing them. This time around, Mabel showed Sato how to bridle her, making him do it, and mount properly. He held her waist as she took Gin out of the stable to the street, and couldn’t help but look down at her exposed legs as the slits she cut into her skirt fell away from her. Well, they certainly helped with mobility, like she said.</p><p>Sato took in the city as they traveled through - it seemed like steam-powered machinery was more common here than at Mabel’s old ranch, which he was realizing was outdated for the rest of this world. They passed all types of people and all types of businesses. Magic seemed so appealing to him… almost as appealing as the idea of their automobiles. He wanted to learn more about that.</p><p>After a short trek, Mabel stopped Gin in front of a structure that looked like a fortress. “This is it! Let’s go!” She led Gin up to the gate and jumped off of her, and Sato followed. Mabel slipped Gin’s reins over her head and led her into the giant building, lit by magically enhanced torches and a giant, metal candelabra. Mabel tied Gin to a rack by the door and took Sato’s hand as they approached the reception counter.</p><p>“Hi there! We’d like to join the guild.”<br/>
The man behind the counter looked up at them with an unimpressed stare, and pushed a small stack of papers and a feather quill towards them. “Fill these out. You’ll be considered for official membership after you reach rank 5, which can be accomplished through quests. Quests are posted on that wall,” he gestured over towards a wall covered in bills, “and sorted by rank. Stay in your rank unless you want to die.”</p><p>Sato swallowed. Mabel nodded excitedly and took the stack of papers and the quill. “That’s great!”</p><p>The man behind the counter looked past them at Gin. “The stables are 3 gold per day.  You can keep your mount here while you complete your quest, if necessary. Once you’re a member, full time stables are included in your dues.”</p><p>Mabel and Sato exchanged glances - that’s great! No more worrying about Gin at the stable around the corner.</p><p>Mabel and Sato took the papers over to a wooden table next to one of the torches. They filled out their basic information, using Olivia’s address, and Mabel wrote out a small essay about how the two of them always longed for adventure and she’d just left her ranch, but wants to become a smith and aid an adventuring party. She passed it to Sato to review.</p><p>“Only embellished… slightly. You make it sound like we’ve known each other forever.”</p><p>Mabel laughed. “Well, I’m not sure they’ll buy that you came from another world.”</p><p>They took the papers back to the counter and were directed to the quest wall. It seemed like all of the ‘rank 1’ quests were simple errands and chores… But they at least paid money. Since it was already late in the day, they decided to take a nearby quest that involved… herding chickens. Neither of them were thrilled, but glancing across the rest of the wall and the various quests it offered… they had to start small and work their way up to the fun stuff.</p><p>They took the quest and walked down a nearby road to a small farm, where they were tasked with catching escaped chickens. Mabel had clearly done this before, and showed Sato how chickens could be safely held by their feet, but it was best to grab at their abdomen first. After an hour and a half, they’d wrangled 40 chickens, 20 each. The farmer awarded them 30 gold.</p><p>On the way back to the guild building, Sato pulled some feathers from Mabel’s hair as they walked. “So how much does 30 gold buy?”</p><p>“Eh… A cheap dinner? A few pints?”</p><p>Sato frowned and brushed some mud off his knees. “Well, have to start somewhere.”</p><p>“I just want to explore a real dungeon,” Mabel said with a tinge of frustration to her voice. “I know it’ll take a while. But it’ll be worth it.</p><p>They turned in their completed quest document and brought Gin out of the guild stable, riding her back towards home. On the way, they stopped and picked up a map of the city, some information on the blacksmith guild and a journal for Sato to write out what he could recall about automobiles.</p><p>Opening the door to Olivia’s place, they smelled that she’d started dinner - a creamy potato soup, made with her own milk - and the furniture had been delivered. They now had a wooden bed frame and the plush mattress Olivia had mentioned, with soft cotton sheets, blankets and pillows.</p><p>After dinner, Mabel began to unpack her bag and the clothes that Olivia had purchased for her and fold them into the dresser. She took special care of her mother’s embroidered shirt and folded it into the top drawer, away from her other clothes. Sato put his jeans, converse and hoodie in a drawer below Mabel’s.</p><p>Sato felt his phone in his jeans and took it out - it was dead.</p><p>He felt a lump form in his throat and stared at it for quite some time. Mabel emerged from their bathroom, now wearing a low-cut nightgown. She looked at him with some concern. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Mm,” he grunted, noncommittally. “I just… my phone is dead.”</p><p>“Oh! I didn’t know they could… die.”</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t have a charge anymore. There’s nothing to power it. And I don’t think I’ll be able to find anything here that will help.” His voice was tight and strained. “I… I got so caught up in everything, I didn’t take the time to have a good look at my family.” Tears welled in his eyes. “I… I don’t know if I’ll ever see them again.”</p><p>Mabel hugged him from behind, tightly, and his tears fell into the drawer. His back shook with a silent sob as she clutched him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hunting and Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Mabel and Sato parted ways. Mabel went to the other side of town to visit the Blacksmith Guild and Sato went to do a quest on his own at the Adventurer Guild. He wanted to try to make enough gold today to buy some of his own equipment, but looking at the quest wall, none of the low-ranking individual quests paid much at all. He could try to find a partner… He looked over at a tall, bulky man who was examining some higher level quests. He looked friendly enough - oh, he’s an elf! </p><p>The elf had a large bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. He looked like Legolas, if Legolas was… bigger and hairier. He had chubby cheeks and looked more like an American cosplaying Link than he looked anything like Legolas, Sato thought. The tips of his ears were long and pointed, jutting out from under his light blond hair and the cap he wore over it.</p><p>“Excuse me - do you know how I could find a quest partner? I normally have one, but it’s just me today.”</p><p>The elf looked over at him, surprised he was being spoken to. “Oh, sure thing. I’m by myself too, we could just work together.”</p><p>“That works for me! You should know this is only my second day, though,” Sato added cautiously. “I don’t really have any skills yet.”</p><p>“That’s alright, I can go up a rank if I train someone below me. Do you know how to use a bow?”<br/>Sato thought back to his single year in the Kyudo club in high school… He wasn’t the greatest, but he wasn’t terrible. “I know the basics, but I don’t have a bow. Um… I do have a horse, though.”</p><p>“Oh that’s fine, you can borrow a bow and some arrows from the guild. This quest could be a good place to start,” he said, and prodded a piece of paper on the wall.</p><p>‘RANK 4 - Jackalope Hunting - Pelts &amp; Antlers Wanted, 30 ct pelts, 60 ct antlers. Party spoils: Leftover carcasses, 200 gold’</p><p>“Hmm… Seems a little difficult to me… I don’t know.”</p><p>“Nah, there’s a field outside of the city full of them. They’re a nuisance and ruin crops. I think we could get 30 easily, and carry them back on your horse.”</p><p>“Well, if you say so. Thanks for helping me out. I’m Sato, by the way,” he said, extending a hand.</p><p>“Beldroth. But everyone calls me Beld. Nice to meet you! Let’s go find a bow for you.”</p><p>A while later, they were headed towards the field he had mentioned. Sato rode Gin with a borrowed saddle, with plenty of rope to string up jackalopes and turn Gin into a proper packhorse. Beld walked alongside Gin and they made conversation. </p><p>Beld came from an Elven political family, but wasn’t interested in politics and needed to find something to do with himself. Heading out on his own and adventuring seemed like a fun option. Sato told him he was new in town and from very far away - he tried to stress how far he meant without saying it outright. He mentioned he was staying with friends for the time being. Beld was very helpful and friendly and answered all of Sato’s questions with more suggestions than he could keep track of.</p><p>“So… I’ve never seen a jackalope before. How big are they?”</p><p>“Oh… About the size of a small dog. Bow hunting is best for them, since they’ve got venom. Makes you swell up terrible.”</p><p>“Oh.. I didn’t realize they’d bite.” Sato thought they’d just be like rabbits, really.</p><p>“Aye, they’re a blight on farmers and crop pickers. Pelts are soft and sell for a lot. Meat’s decent - like a very tender venison. Nice of them to give it up - must be potion makers who put the quest out.”</p><p>“Ah.. The antlers, then?”</p><p>“Ground up, they’re a staple for a lot of potions, yeh.”</p><p>Sato made a face - potions seemed intriguing… He wondered how much of it was different from traditional medicine. Of course, there was magic here, though…</p><p>Beld said that he’d been in the city for a month and managed to get to rank 4 in the guild. Training Sato should put him up at level 5 and then he’d be able to join as an official member.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve only been here a day,” Sato laughed.</p><p>“Only a day and already questing? Well… I suppose you have to make money. You said your friend is questing too?”</p><p>“Yeah, but she wants to be a smith. That’s where she is today, trying to find an apprenticeship.”</p><p>“Ah, a smith would be handy in a party. Fix things on the fly… Make new equipment much cheaper.”</p><p>“She used to work in a furnace, so she says she’s already used to the heat. She’s new in town too.”</p><p>“Ah. Where’d you start out?”<br/>“Terrafield Ranch. But er, I don’t think we’ll be welcome back.”</p><p>“Runaway cow, eh? Good for her. If there’s any place for cows to make money, it’s this city. Bit unfair, but nothing I can make is in much demand!” Beld laughed. </p><p>“Oh, yeah… That’s what I’ve heard. We’re staying with her sister, who just got a job at the branch. Mabel’s not much for it, though.”</p><p>“Money’s got a tight pull, but it’s not for everyone. Gotta pursue what you’re passionate about.”</p><p>Sato smiled. “Well, I think her sister’s in the right place then.” Beld stifled a laugh.</p><p>They reached a hill overlooking the field they were heading towards. From atop Gin, Sato could already see jackalopes bounding around - there certainly were a lot of them.</p><p>“This’ll be the perfect lesson for archery,” Beld said, taking his bow off his back. “Plenty of target practice. They’re dumb as rocks, too, won’t even notice when a few of ‘em get shot. Makes gathering them a bit tricky since they’re prone to biting, but yellin’ real loud helps keep ‘em at bay.”</p><p>Sato laughed. “First time I’ve ever done anything like this…” He dismounted Gin and tied her to a nearby tree, then joined Beld in the grass of the hill, looking down at the jackalopes. “Must have multiple dens here,” Beld said, reaching for an arrow.</p><p>From there, Beld began to show Sato the basics, and it turned out that Kyudo club had a purpose in his life after all. A few minutes later, he’d fired his first arrow into a jackalope, killing it instantly. Sure enough, the others didn’t take much notice.</p><p>“Seems like you know most of the ropes already, but I can still mark this down as training, since you’ve never handled game before,” Beld said with a smile. “Let’s see who can get to fifteen first!”</p><p>A while later, they’d both killed about eight. “They’re startin’ to notice they’re dyin’ off. Time to go gather them up and they’ll forget about us again,” Beld said, starting down the hill. Sato put his bow down and followed after him.</p><p>“Pick ‘em up by the big feet and mind the antlers - some of ‘em are sharp and they’ll dock off gold for broken tips.”</p><p>“Alright,” Sato said. “You said to just yell while you’re grabbing them?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ll look and sound a fool, but it’s what’s done. Can hardly hunt anything else if you’re out for jackalopes, though. Not everything’s so stupid.” With that, they approached the dens and Beld let out a loud, unending yell and quickly began scooping up jackalopes by their feet. Sato’s eyes were wide and he was fighting a laugh - well, here goes nothing. He mimicked Beld’s never-ending yell and grabbed up two jackalopes, trying not to laugh.</p><p>“AAAAAAH-Oh, fuck!” Sato pulled his hand away and shook it, instinctively - a passing jackalope bounded past him and bit his hand as he was reaching. “Beld? I got bit!”</p><p>“HEAD BACK TO THE HILL- AAAAAAAH”</p><p>Sato grabbed that last jackalope and it was all he could carry, and followed after Beld, yelling. They reached the hill and caught their breath.</p><p>“Let’s see it,” Beld said as he opened his bag. “Huh?” He looked up at Sato’s hand - it was bleeding, but it wasn’t much more than a large cat bite.</p><p>“It seems fine… But you said it’s going to swell, right?”</p><p>“Should already be swollen like a balloon. Works quick. Huh! Maybe you’re immune.”</p><p>Sato looked at the bite curiously. “Well, better clean it anyway.”</p><p>“Aye, here’s some antiseptic. Clean it up and then we’ll pack these up and go for round two.”</p><p>The second round of arrows and jackalope-gathering went smoothly, and Beld showed Sato how to pack up a horse and clean his arrows. With that, they headed back towards the guild on foot, leading Gin by the reins.</p><p>“Pretty easy 100 gold, if you ask me!” Beld said happily.</p><p>“Yeah, that really wasn’t bad,” Sato said. “I’m going to stop by the marketplace and get a bow of my own. Any recommendations?”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Beld launched into his recommendations for bows, arrows, quivers and other accessories, and Sato tried to commit it all to memory.</p><p>“And while you’re at the market, get some bacon and rosemary. Makes the best jackalope stew, ah, I love it.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a good idea! I like cooking, and I suppose I owe Mabel and her sister.”</p><p>“Should get it butchered first, a’course, but there’s one at the market too. Three should be enough for a decent pot of stew. Leg meat’s the best. Sell the rest of ‘em to the butcher if y’can.”</p><p>“Good idea! Thanks, Beld.” Sato looked down at his hand and noticed the puncture wounds had already healed. Well that’s… unusual. But he didn’t want to draw attention to it. “Hey Beld, would you want to do another hunting quest tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure, I had fun today and the work was easy. Nice to split it up. Meet at the guild after lunch?”</p><p>“Sounds good. I’ll see if Mabel can come too. Thanks for everything today.”</p><p>“Aye, happy to help,” Beld said with a warm smile.</p><p>They turned in the quest at the potion-maker’s shop, where the jackalopes were skinned and sheared of their antlers, then packed up in two separate bags for each of them, with 100 gold. Both of them reported back to the guild and took their packs of meat from Gin, who Sato brought back to the stable.</p><p>“Good day today!” Beld said cheerfully. “Going to make some stew myself, I think. See you t’marrah, Sato!”</p><p>“Bye, Beld! Thanks again for everything,” Sato called and he turned to head towards the marketplace.</p><p>First things first, drop off these heavy carcasses and get the leg meat. A short stop in at the butcher’s and he came out with a large pack of leg meat, some bacon, and another 50 gold for the rest of it. Beld had directed him to an archery shop in the marketplace, a specialty store run by elves, and Sato asked to see what he’d been recommended. A short while later, after testing out different weights and grips, he settled on a solid beginner bow, learned to string it and was on his way with a quiver of arrows.</p><p>Just one more stop in the marketplace for some vegetables, herbs and wine, then Sato had his arms full and headed back to Olivia’s place on the steam-powered streetcar.</p><p>Once home, he unloaded his parcels in the kitchen, where he found Mabel at the table with a book and some tea. “Hey! How was the smith guild?”</p><p>“It was fine! What is all this?” She looked up and noticed the bow and quiver on his back. “Oh, look at you! A new bow.”</p><p>“Yeah, I met a guy at the guild and we went jackalope hunting for a quest. I’m going to make stew tonight. He showed me the basics of hunting them and we’re going to do another quest tomorrow!” Sato sounded excited and started looking around the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a stew pot.</p><p>“Wow, that’s a lot! I’m impressed,” Mabel said, smiling. “My day wasn’t so exciting, but I did find an apprenticeship trial! We’ll see if it’s a good fit.”</p><p>“That was fast! When’s that?”</p><p>“Day after tomorrow. She’s a young smith herself and we got along well, so I really hope it works out.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Sato said with an encouraging smile.</p><p>“Need any help in the kitchen?”</p><p>“No, no - keep reading. You’ve helped me enough already, Mabel.”</p><p>“Pshhh, whatever. Let me know, I guess. I haven’t had a good stew in a while. No pressure or anything,” she teased.</p><p>“Japan - where I grew up for the most part,” he clarified, “is well known for umami flavor. And my mom made sure I knew how to cook. I think it’ll be pretty great.” He tried to focus on the excitement of the day - learning a new skill, cooking… and not dwell too much on his life back home. He felt his throat tighten a little, but pressed on, starting to chop up the vegetables and herbs.</p><p>A few hours later, Olivia opened the front door. “Why does it smell good in here? That’s suspicious,” she said, entering the kitchen. The stew was simmering on the stove and Sato was sitting next to Mabel. She was showing him a larger map of the country and explaining some history. “Oh, hi Olivia,” she said. “Sato went hunting jackalopes today and made stew!”</p><p>Olivia raised her eyebrows, impressed. “Wow. A human cum fountain AND he can cook? I think you found yourself a demigod, Mabel.” She smirked and went over to stir the stew and smell it. “This looks great.”</p><p>Mabel scowled at Olivia’s teasing and Sato just looked embarrassed. “Night off, Olivia?” Mabel asked, not addressing her comments.</p><p>“Yup, night off! The branch is so busy compared to Terrafield. It’s really impressive. You and Sato should come get a tour from me tomorrow!” She tasted some of the stew off a wooden spoon and let out an exaggerated groan. “Mmh! This is so good, Sato.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad it turned out well! I wanted to make dinner since you and Mabel have helped me out so much.”</p><p>“Well, you’re welcome to make dinner whenever you want. Mm.” She had another bite.</p><p>“Olivia, stop eating it!” Mabel frowned and Olivia waved her off. “I have some good crusty bread that will be perfect with this, Sato.”</p><p>“That sounds awesome,” he said, sitting up. “It should be ready in a little bit, I’d like to simmer a bit more.”</p><p>“Really though, you should come visit tomorrow,” Olivia persisted, despite Mabel’s expression. “I don’t have any appointments until six o’clock, so come see me at five and you’ll get a private, backstage tour. On the house.”</p><p>“Olivia…”</p><p>“Come on, Mabel. I just want you to see it! And you too, Sato,” she added with a cheeky wink. Sato looked away quickly.</p><p>“Alright, fine. We’ll come and see it after questing,” Mabel relented.</p><p>“Yay! You can have dinner there too - the place is like its own little all-inclusive city and it’s so gorgeous. I think you’ll have a great time, Sato,” she said with a pointed grin, then slipped out of the kitchen and to her room.</p><p>Mabel sighed, frustrated. “I swear…” Sato laughed, feeling awkward. He took Mabel’s hand and brushed the back of it with his thumb. “Let’s try to have fun, okay?”</p><p>Mabel looked at her hand in his and smiled. “Alright… I’ll try.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Visiting The Branch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel and Sato made it to the Adventurer’s Guild after lunch the next day and found Beld by the quest wall.</p><p>“Beld!” Sato called. “This is Mabel!”</p><p>Beld turned around and smiled and extended a hand to Mabel, who shook it, wobbling her chest with the movement. Earlier, Sato had noticed her breasts had doubled in size since the day he met her - which was saying something, considering she was already massive then. Now he was having a hard time taking his eyes off her chest - but having Beld around and going questing would be a good distraction.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you!” Beld said. “Likewise,” Mabel responded. “Sato told me all about hunting yesterday. Thanks for helping him, the stew was delicious.”</p><p>“Oh it was? That’s great! Did you get the bacon and rosemary, then, Sato?”</p><p>“Yeah, really good call, thanks. Anything good on the wall today?”</p><p>“Actually, yes! It’s Rueflower season - er, that’s a rare flower that’s used in a lot of potions. They’re a bit tough to track down normally, but they’ve found a cave of them northwest of here. Easy enough to gather.” Beld pointed out the piece of paper and Mabel and Sato stepped closer to read it.</p><p>“600 gold!” Mabel exclaimed. “Let’s do it, that’s perfect! Rueflowers have spines, though, so we’ll have to wear thick gloves.”<br/>“We can borrow gloves from the guild and then get our own. I saw some there yesterday when I borrowed a bow,” Sato said.</p><p>After accepting the quest and acquiring gloves, they set out to the northwest with Gin in tow, a large basket strapped to the pack yoke on her back with a leather cover. Mabel was able to fit in front of it, though, and rode along as Sato and Beld walked and she read aloud the directions to the cave.</p><p>On the way there, Mabel explained to Beld that she had an audition for an apprenticeship tomorrow and didn’t have any experience with weapons.</p><p>“You’ll just have to find something that suits you, then. A dagger, a sword… Magic. An axe? There’s a lot to choose from,” he said. “I prefer my broadsword and shield to my bow, actually. But the bow is more useful for lower rank quests.”</p><p>“Wow, you can use a sword and shield?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, it was basic education back home, but I took it a bit further than most due to my size. Most elves are, er, more slight than me, you know?”</p><p>Sato laughed. “I don’t know - but I believe you, I’ve seen some around the city and they’re smaller than you.”</p><p>“Where are you from that you hadn’t seen an elf?” Beld looked concerned. “Did you crawl out of the ground like an orc? Are you head sick?”</p><p>Sato laughed harder and shook his head while Mabel snickered. “No, no… Well, maybe that second one. But I just took a wrong turn and ended up here one day. My world has to be like a different dimension or something… There’s no magic and the only people are humans. Technology’s progressed a lot further, too.”</p><p>Beld turned to face the road, taking all of this in. “…Well, that does explain some things, then. How’d you meet Mabel?”</p><p>“By chance - he ran into me after he wandered out of his world and I took pity on him,” Mabel responded, teasingly.</p><p>“Ah-… Well, I suppose that’s true, yes.” Sato smiled up at her on Gin’s back.</p><p>“Lucky man, finding a pretty cow to take care of you like that. Hope to find my own lass one of these days, but for now, questing for a higher rank is my top priority.”</p><p>A short while later, they’d climbed up a hill and found the cave. It was short, but went back rather far, so Mabel and Sato ducked their heads and went in and passed their gathered flowers to Beld to put in the basket. Rueflowers were nocturnal and thrived in darkness, but Mabel knew how to recognize them even with their blooms shut.</p><p>“These are used for a lot of luxury potions, hence the amount of gold… They sprout very quickly and only last a few days,” Mabel explained.</p><p>They reached the back of the cave and did a once-over to make sure they’d cleared the place out, then emerged, taking off their gloves. Beld tied the basket shut and Sato helped Mabel up onto Gin’s back.</p><p>“I can walk,” she protested. “But fine, if you’re going to be nice, I’ll accept it.” She turned her nose in the air defiantly and they started down the hill.</p><p>Back in the city, the turned the flowers in to the quest givers, the same potion shop as yesterday, and then turned the quest in at the guild and returned the borrowed gloves and put Gin back in the stable.</p><p>“Oh, what time is it?” Sato looked up at the loud metal clock on the wall of the guild’s main hall. “It’s nearly five, Mabel, we should go see Olivia.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Mabel said, a bit disappointed he hadn’t forgotten about their private tour of the branch. But she did promise to try and have fun… “If we take the streetcar, we’ll get there on time.”</p><p>“Thanks for your help today, Beld! Same time and place tomorrow? Will just be me, though,” Sato said.</p><p>“Sure thing, thanks to you too! Nice to meet you, Mabel.” Beld waved them off and they hurried to catch the streetcar that pulled up outside. Since it was late in the day, the car was crowded with commuters from downtown and they had to stand on the outside, holding on. Sato looked back at Mabel with a grin as they went down a hill on the track - the wind was strong, blowing their hair back and Mabel’s chest up, slightly. She was holding on tightly and he could tell she was nervous, but they made eye contact and exchanged a smile.</p><p>They got off at their stop, in front of a massively tall building - the closest to a skyscraper the city had, Sato thought. It looks like a fancy office building.</p><p>“Do you know where it is?” He asked Mabel, looking down the street.</p><p>“It’s right there,” Mabel said, looking up at the structure with awe - it took up the entire block and looked to have five or six floors. Steam and smoke poured out from its chimneys. “Olivia wasn’t kidding when she said this place was big.” </p><p>Sato raised his eyebrows, taken aback, but followed Mabel inside to the entrance hall. It looked like a fancy hotel lobby with a large crystal chandelier hanging above polished floors. The interior was massive and bustling with activity. There were several hallways from the entrance and staircases leading up and down to the basement level.</p><p>Mabel took Sato’s hand and approached the counter before them, four smiling cows at different stations behind it. They wore frilly dresses and push-up corsets - their outfits reminded Sato of one of the more risqué maid cafes in Tokyo. One of the cows was stationed at a desk behind a divider with a sign that read ‘Private Requests Herein’.</p><p>“Welcome to the branch! First time here?”</p><p>“Yes, first time. I’m here to see my sister, actually. Olivia Asher.” Mabel looked intimidated, but held tight to Sato’s hand.</p><p>The cow’s face brightened up. “Oh you’re Olivia’s sister! She’s told us all about you. The branch is a big place, but Olivia’s voice travels far,” she laughed happily. “Let me page her.”</p><p>Mabel looked bleak, wondering what Olivia had told them, exactly. Sato looked to their right and saw what seemed to be something akin to a museum gift shop. He looked at it curiously and saw their refrigerated section, filled with various milk products, cheeses, butter, ice cream. There was a pastry display case, as well. </p><p>Next to it, there was the entrance to another large room with a sign that read ‘Public Milk Bar Herein’. Looking inside, Sato could see customers drinking milk straight from cows in various positions - some customers had their head in a cow’s lap, like he did with Mabel. It seemed others preferred to stand or kneel. There were also wide-net hammocks. He could see a customer lying below a hammock, drinking from a cow’s breasts that were hanging through the netting as she looked down at him. Sato swallowed - this was a lot to take in.</p><p>He looked to some closed double doors labeled ‘Viewing Rooms’ - it looked like there was a magical board on the wall behind the doors with the schedule and activity for each room, along with the cows involved.</p><p>‘Guest Orgy 1 - Room 3 - 6:00 pm - Daisy, Clara &amp; 6 Guests’ <br/>‘Milking Room 1 - Currently Milking: Ella, Emily, Polly, Teresa, Veronica’<br/>‘Bull Session 2 - Room 2 - 7:00 pm - Betsy with Axel &amp; Douglas’</p><p>There were many more, but Sato tore his eyes away when the cow behind the counter spoke again.</p><p>“Please wear these for the duration of your visit,” she said, passing them two corded bracelets.<br/>“What are these?” Mabel asked, hesitating to put it on, but she passed one to Sato.</p><p>“These track your activity in the branch based on services entered by cows, as well as your time and location. It’s magical tracking and keeps your tab. But don’t worry about that, Olivia said she’d take care of everything for you today. That includes all services, food and drink. Would you care for a map?” She raised a hand at a brochure stand on the counter and Mabel took one.</p><p>“Your sister will be out momentarily. Please have a look at our fresh dairy products while you wait!” The cow gestured towards the store. “There is also a walled-off area towards the back for more discrete purchases.”</p><p>Sato slipped on the bracelet. It reminded him of the same sort of tracking used at Disneyland or a bath house - just magic, instead of tech.</p><p>“You actually came!” They turned at Olivia’s voice - she strode toward them in black stilettos looking especially glamorous. She wore makeup that accentuated her long lashes and a long, black velvet dress that barely contained her freckled chest. It almost seemed like some light magic was keeping the dress over her prominent, hard nipples poking through the velvet. The dress had a slit cut so high up the thigh that the dress rested on her hip on one side. Her long brown hair was styled - curled at the ends and the front pulled back, and she wore a long silver necklace which dropped between her cleavage, its pendant at her stomach. Others in the lobby stopped to look at her.</p><p>Mabel turned, eyes wide. “Woah, you look amazing.”</p><p>“I’m hosting some clients tonight over dinner,” she explained. “But this isn’t too out of the ordinary! I see you have your bracelets, that’s good,” she said. “Anything you want to see first?” She looked at Sato with this question.</p><p>“Oh, no, that’s alright. Just whatever you had planned to show us,” Sato said, and Mabel nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Alright then,” Olivia said with a sly smile. “Let’s start with the dining room and bar, and go from there! You hungry?”</p><p>“Yes, thanks,” Mabel said. “We just got back from questing.”</p><p>“I can tell,” Olivia said, leading them towards the back of the entrance hall and into the dining room. “You might want to take advantage of the spa before anything else,” she teased, and Mabel frowned. The dining room was very ornate and divided into sections. There was a large, square bar at the center of the room, surrounded by large and small tables. Most tables were curtained off for privacy, and it looked like there were private rooms as well.</p><p>“This is where I’ll be entertaining guests later tonight,” Olivia said, taking a seat at the bar. The bartender was a raven-haired cow wearing a variation of the maid-like uniforms at the front desk. However, her breasts hung over her corset and her skirt only covered her hips with ruffles - open at the front and back, exposing her ass and garters, and her tail swung freely. She had a jeweled headdress resting on her hair and wrapped around her horns, dangling around her ears. “Hey Olivia,” she said, bouncing over.</p><p>“Hey Ivy,” Olivia responded. “This is my sister, Mabel, and her current favorite human, Sato,” she said, perched on a bar stool. Mabel blushed, but nodded at Ivy. Sato felt her squeeze his hand tighter. “Mabel just got out of our old haunt and this is her first time at a branch.”</p><p>Ivy’s face lit up. “Oh wow! That’s so exciting. What can I get you to drink? I’m making the creamiest Milk Chocolates today.”</p><p>“Two of those,” Olivia said, ordering for them. “Might help them loosen up a bit.”</p><p>Mabel and Sato sat at the bar next to Olivia. “What are Milk Chocolates?” Mabel asked.</p><p>“Distilled liquor, chocolate liquor and fresh cream. They’re very popular - you’ll see why. And you can add things to them, too - fresh strawberries are amazing,” Olivia said.</p><p>Ivy got to work behind the bar, filling two chilled glasses with spirits and chocolate liquor. She rubbed her nipples. “Milk’s always fresh here,” she said with heavy lidded eyes, then brought her hands down to milk each breast into one of the glasses. “Ahh, that’s good. I needed some relief - I’ve got so much milk saved up for happy hour, I’m ready to burst.” She continued milking herself, shooting streams of milk powerful enough to stir the drinks together as she went. Once full, she leaned back and stirred the drinks properly, then placed them in front of Mabel and Sato. “Enjoy… Can I get you anything from the kitchen?”</p><p>Olivia stood up from her stool. “You two should get a table and have dinner. Loosen up a bit. I’ll be back when you’re done to show you around. We have some good shows scheduled tonight…. Ivy, take good care of them for me, okay?” With that, she slipped down a hallway, waving her fingers.</p><p>Ivy picked up two menus and walked out from behind the counter. “Is this table alright?” Her tail whipped around happily, just below a big white ribbon at the waist of her uniform, tied tightly. The ruffles accentuated her waist and Sato’s eyes fell down to her legs in thigh-high stockings. The curve of her ass was prominent due to the stiletto heels she wore, similar to Olivia’s.</p><p>“Yes, this table is fine,” Mabel said, watching Sato watch Ivy. She sat down and Sato sat across from her at a small table close to the bar.</p><p>“Let me bring you your drinks,” Ivy said, putting the menus down in front of them. She went back to the bar and carried over their Milk Chocolates, dipping low to place them on the table so that her nipples just nearly touched the tabletop.</p><p>“Thanks,” Mabel said - Sato could tell she was grouchy. Maybe Olivia was right and that drink was a good idea - and some good food.<br/>“Anything you recommend?” Sato asked.</p><p>“Oh yes, you beat me to it,” Ivy said with a smile. “The spiced mussels are in season right now and make for the perfect appetizer. They’re my favorite. And the Alfredo pasta is made with fresh cream, like all of the dairy at the branch. I recommend that with steamed shrimp, and then a slice of strawberry cheesecake for dessert.”</p><p>“That sounds amazing,” Sato said, and looked to Mabel. “Are you alright with that? We can keep looking.”</p><p>Mabel shook her head. “No, that sounds great! I’ve never had mussels before.”</p><p>“Oh, they’re so good here. I’ll get your order in - let me know if I can help with anything else.” She smiled and stalked back to the bar - she walks like a supermodel, Sato thought, watching her tail as she left.</p><p>Mabel cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink. “….Oh, wow, this is good.”</p><p>“Yeah, back home we called these White Russians,” Sato laughed. “It’s funny how some things are so similar and some things are so… different,” he continued, still marveling that this type of establishment even existed.</p><p>“That’s so funny…” Mabel started to wonder where the milk came from back in his world, but figured that could be another question for another time. There were some people who drank milk from goats, after all… But those people were strange.</p><p>“This place is way nicer than I ever expected,” Sato said. “Mm-hm, me too.” Mabel took another drink.</p><p>“No wonder Olivia was so excited. This place seems perfect for her and we’ve barely seen any of it!”</p><p>Mabel seemed to be relaxing and smiled warmly at him. “Mm-hm,” she said, then raised her glass. “To starting a new life.”</p><p>Sato paused at this gesture and returned her smile with a bright grin. “To starting a new life,” he repeated, and they clinked their glasses together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Human Fountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They finished dinner, with several drinks in tow, and it was as delicious as Ivy had promised. Sato showed Mabel how to open mussels and the pasta and cheesecake were the creamiest Sato had ever tasted. They had a few more Milk Chocolates and some white wine with the pasta. At this point, they were both relaxed and tipsy, ready for anything.</p><p>Olivia sauntered over to their table as they finished their cheesecake. “Having fun yet?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, Olivia - the food here is so delicious!” Mabel smiled widely, seemingly much more relaxed now, and reached out to touch her sister’s arm.</p><p>“Aww, I’m so glad! Let’s start our tour, what do you think?”</p><p>“Sure,” Sato said, standing up and taking Mabel’s hand. They followed Olivia through a doorway, into a long hallway.</p><p>“Where’s this lead to?” Mabel asked, clinging to Sato’s arm.</p><p>“Group pumping rooms! We have a lot of fun here…” Olivia pushed open two double doors into a room lined with milking pumps, similar to the type she had at home. There, they found several cows at the pumps in various positions as they walked through - these pumps seemed to be more versatile and easier to maneuver. A blonde cow near them laid on her back with the pump sucking her nipples up into it, while another cow friskily licked and sucked her pussy and clit, while wagging her ass in the air and waving her tail.</p><p>“…Helps the milk flow,” Olivia explained, cheekily, as they passed. “Oh! It’s such a small world, by the way - you remember Axel?” She put a hand back on Mabel’s shoulder.</p><p>Sato and Mabel both looked at each other wearily, then at Olivia, confused.</p><p>“Tch - Mabel! He fucked your ass the other night. The darker bull with red hair. Anyway, he works here too! Crazy coincidence, right? He’s dating Butter Betsy. They’re a perfect fit, if you get what I’m saying,” Olivia giggled, accidentally letting out a quiet snort with her laugh.</p><p>“Butter Betsy? Do I want to know…?” Mabel squinted, following after her sister with her hand in Sato’s.</p><p>“Oh, they call her that because she just melts around bull cocks and they churn her up so nicely. She’s very, very stretchy, you see,” Olivia giggled. “And very popular. Bull cocks are the only things that truly get her off, but she still takes human clients for the milk supply increase.”</p><p>“Right, of course,” Mabel said, glancing down at Sato’s pants, noticing that he was stretching against the linen of his pants. She frowned, blushing, but looked forward.</p><p>Olivia stopped at a door in the hall that looked like most of them, and turned to them. “Alright, you two. I’ve ordered the works for you.”</p><p>“Oh! Is this the spa?” Mabel asked, her face brightening.</p><p>“Nope! You can check out the spa next time you visit. This is the real deal. Think you can handle it?”</p><p>Sato’s face flushed. Mabel clung to his arm. “Olivia!” She protested.</p><p>“If you want to keep a human fountain like Sato, you have to learn how,” Olivia said with a coy smile. “Here’s your education,” she said, opening the door and stepping aside.</p><p>Mabel’s face screwed up with obstinance. “Fine,” she said firmly, taking Sato’s hand suddenly. Maybe Olivia was right… These cows were competition for Sato, after all. Of course they’ll want him after they find out what he can do…</p><p>“Mabel, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Nothing’s making us,” he said, shooting Olivia a quick glare.</p><p>“No, I want to do this,” Mabel said, nodding. “I need to expand my horizons and see what cows do off-ranch.”</p><p>“Alright, if you’re sure. Let’s just try to relax and have fun, okay?” Sato gave her hand a squeeze.</p><p>“Have fun, you two… Once you go in, showers are behind the doors on the right. You’ll need them after you’re done. Now, I’m off to host a client dinner,” Olivia said with a sly smile, turning down the hall with a wave.</p><p>Mabel opened the door and they stepped in, closing it behind them. Turning around a short hallway with the showers Olivia had mentioned and water hoses, they found a large room with mirrored walls. Six cows lounged in the center of the room on various forms of furniture - chairs, a uniquely shaped chaise lounge, a sofa and a bed. There were other hanging implements as well, like a net hammock and straps hanging from the ceiling. A shelf full of dildos and other toys. The floor was tile and there were drains, presumably for clean-up afterwards. Milk was messy, after all… There were some hanging mirrors, as well, so every angle of activity could be taken in by the participants. Off to the side, there was a small bar area, stocked with glass bottles of water and various liquors.</p><p>The cows looked up as they entered, smiling expectantly. They were all wearing various forms of lingerie, styled to their own tastes, it seemed. They were just as made up and groomed as Olivia. Mabel felt intimidated and looked to Sato - she noticed him swallow nervously.</p><p>The cows seemed to understand their reaction and began to come closer, running their hands over both of them - Mabel flinched, but tried to relax and let them touch her, closing her eyes. She wondered how Sato was reacting.</p><p>A cow with brown curly hair and a tight, tanned, fully naked body seemed to be calling the shots among the six of them. She wore only a gold chain at her naked hips and a slight, harness-like chain around her neck, which ran down between her breasts and around her waist.. “Hey there, Sato. Mabel. Olivia told us all about you… We want to make sure you have a great time tonight. You can use us however you’d like for as long as you want. Just make sure you let us drink up all your delicious cum, alright?”</p><p>Sato nodded and looked over to Mabel, who was already flustered with two cows massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples - they’d already lifted them out of her dress, and one leading her towards the bed. He heard them introducing themselves, but didn’t quite catch their names.</p><p>“I’m Daisy,” the curly-haired cow in front of him continued, flicking her brown ears. “Let’s get you out of these clothes and make our introductions.”</p><p>The cows led them both over to the center of the room and sat them down. The other three cows began to remove Mabel’s clothes for her, caressing and massaging her skin as more became exposed. Sato watched them work, in a daze - she looked so erotic and beautiful, surrounded by other cows. So many giant breasts… He hardly noticed they’d started removing his shoes and clothes as well, until Daisy lifted his shirt over his head and another blonde cow brought his cock out of his pants. “Ooh, you’re already so hot and hard,” she cooed, running her fingers lightly along his shaft. “I’m Samantha, by the way.” She was wearing the same uniform as Ivy behind the bar, with the corset and exposing, ruffled skirt.</p><p>“H-hey, Samantha,” Sato replied as Daisy ran her hands from his hips to his chest and her fingers began circling his nipples. Daisy’s breasts rested on his shoulders as she stood behind his chair. He felt her warm milk drip down his chest, from dark, leaking nipples next to his face. He felt Samantha dip low and flip onto her back. She started caressing his balls above her face, licking and sucking them. A third cow with dark skin and hair, wearing a yellow lace open-cup bra and matching garter belt, approached him and straddled Samantha’s hips. Her hands began to lightly stroke his cock. “By the way, I’m Christina. Anything you’d like to do first?”</p><p>“We don’t mind taking the lead, either,” Daisy added, reassuringly. She began to play with her nipples and let her milk dribble down his chest, pooling at his stomach.</p><p>Sato’s attention was drawn back to Mabel when he heard her cry out with pleasure. She was now fully naked, straddling a cow’s face while the other two drank from her breasts and massaged her ass. “I’m… I’m cumming! Ohh, don’t stop!”</p><p>“Mmm, Mabel’s starting to relax and have fun already,” Daisy purred, observing. “She looks good… Wanna keep watching?” </p><p>“Yeah…” Sato still felt like he was in a daze. Was this really happening? He felt a sudden warmth envelope his cock and looked down to see Christina had taken him deep in her throat while Samantha continued to lick and suck below her. Christina’s breasts were squished against his thighs as she began to bob up and down his cock, squeezing him tightly and stroking with her hands. Daisy sprayed her milk down at them, giggling, raining white cream over them as they worked. Sato felt himself twitch inside Christina’s throat - she was running her hands over his thighs. She moaned around him and the vibrations felt amazing - he then realized Samantha must have been playing with Christina’s clit as she worked at his balls - but he couldn’t quite see.</p><p>“Olivia told us we might be here a while… And you should have plenty of cum for all of us. Mabel too. Is that right?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, that’s, mmh- that’s right.”</p><p>“Mm, is this too much?”</p><p>“N-no… I… I’m already going to cum. Fuck.” Christina hummed agreeably and tightened her grip on him as she bobbed up and down on his cock. Samantha sucked him just firmly enough and her tongue balanced it out with soft, continuous licks.<br/>“Mmm, good. Give her all your cum, Sato. Shoot it down her throat.” Christina hummed encouragingly, and she didn’t stop sucking as he came, shooting thick spurts of cum down her throat, coaxed out of him by Samantha’s busy tongue.</p><p>“Ahh… Fuck… That… that was amazing,” Sato said, looking over to Mabel again, dazed. Mabel was now on her back, holding onto a pair of horns at her pussy while the other two cows milked her hard into the air, raining it down on them all. “Ohh, fuck!” Mabel gasped as milk splashed down on her face. The cows at her tits opened their tongues, catching it as it rained down.</p><p>They continued to milk her for several more fountain-like spurts, lifting her tits up above her, nestling them in-between their own chests. Then, Mabel tugged on the set of horns at her pussy, pulling the cow’s face into her further. “I’m gonna cum! Drink my milk! Drink it!” She broke into a scream when two mouths roughly enveloped her nipples, drinking down gulps of milk squirting out as she came.</p><p>Mabel screamed and gasped for a long while and Sato felt his cock grow hard again from the sound of her. The cows around him were massaging him as he watched Mabel orgasm. Finally, she came down and the cow at her cunt brought her head up, breathing hard with a wet, glistening face. She was wearing barely there cutoff shorts and a tied-up flannel top - in all of her work at Mabel’s cunt, she’d burst the buttons of it and her chest fell out of of her shirt, over the knot of it, exposing long, swollen nipples. She had dark blonde, wavy hair that fell all around Mabel’s hips. Mabel gasped, “Thank you, Becca… Fuck…”</p><p>The cows at Mabel’s tits drank another long gulp, then let the last mouthful of warm milk spill out and trickle down each of Mabel’s lifted breasts, pooling at her sternum and falling to the floor. Mabel was panting hard, flushed, and sat up - the cows let go of her breasts and they bounced down to Mabel’s chest, jiggling - her nipples were bright pink and fully erect - the sight of them so thick and swollen made Sato’s mouth water. He looked down and found Christina and Samantha both licking his cock at once, slowly going up and down his hard shaft on either side of it.</p><p>“Who do you want to fuck first?” Daisy asked, squishing her breasts together at his neck.</p><p>“Don’t make me choose,” Sato breathed, smiling. The head of his cock was dripping with precum and the cow’s tongues began fighting for it, licking his hot skin.</p><p>“I want to watch,” Mabel spoke up, still breathing hard. “Drink my milk and take turns spanking my ass while I watch Sato fuck them,” she ordered the cows around her.</p><p>Sato raised his eyebrows - this was unexpected! Mabel was so assertive and commanding! Well, she’d had several drinks… But this was a whole different side of her.</p><p>Mabel stood up and laid face-down in the wide net hammock. With some effort, she pulled each of her breasts through the netting so they hung down, her erect nipples close to the ground. She rested her head on her arms and turned to look at Sato as Christine and Samantha rolled under the hammock and began to drink her milk hungrily. Becca, the cow with her breasts hanging out of her flannel top walked around the hammock and stood at one side of Mabel, while the sixth cow, Gracie, stood at the other side of her ass, hand at the ready to spank it. Gracie was fully freckled with copper braids and pale blue eyes. She wore a matching open-cup bra and crotchless panty set, the same color as her eyes, which paired nicely with her stark white ears and tail. The two of them smacked Mabel’s ass so hard Sato could see it ripple and jiggle as Mabel cried out happily, still looking at him. The mirrors surrounding them top to bottom provided him with every angle of her.</p><p>“Daisy, get on all fours,” Mabel commanded. “I want to watch your tits swing while Sato fucks you.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” Daisy stood up with an excited grin. She got down to the floor as instructed and looked back at Sato, wagging her brown tail.</p><p>Mabel watched Sato make his way to Daisy. Her eyes followed the bounce of his hard cock. The last cow, Violet, reached through the wide net of the hammock and spread Mabel’s legs enough to reach her tongue up between them. Violet’s breasts stretched the sheer fabric of her chemise and her milk leaked through it. Her black tail wagged happily as her tongue entered Mabel over and over.</p><p>“Ohh, yes… Spank me again!” The cows standing next to her obeyed and continued on as the other cows worked, keeping a slow pace and massaging Mabel’s ass in between smacks. She felt their milk drip onto her back and ass, at times.</p><p>“Sato, fuck her and don’t cum until I tell you that you can.” Mabel said firmly.</p><p>Sato nodded - he was so taken aback by this side of Mabel. He wanted to see more of it… Here, and at home, he thought. Daisy moaned loudly as his cock entered her - it almost sounded like a ‘moo’ Sato thought, and he began to fuck her hard. She moved with him enough to get her tits swinging long and wild. “How’s this, Mabel?” Daisy looked up at her with a dazed, cock-drunk grin.</p><p>“Keep quiet and take his cock,” Mabel snapped. “Sato, does she feel good?”<br/>“Y-yeah…”</p><p>“How fucking good does she feel? Ah-”</p><p>“So fucking good!”</p><p>“Mmmm. Are you addicted to cow cunts, Sato?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes.”</p><p>“Say my name while you fuck her and tell me that again.”</p><p>“Yes, Mabel! Yes, Mabel, I’m addicted to fucking cow cunts. It’s so good- mmgh - I’m already close,” Sato said, breathing hard as he tried to control himself. Daisy bit her lip to keep quiet and bounced her ass into him, her tits still swinging and now dripping milk as they went.</p><p>“Don’t cum yet, Sato,” Mabel said in a warning tone, but she was getting overwhelmed by the sensations from the five cows surrounding her - they were working hard, and she was nearly there again herself.</p><p>“I won’t!” Sato was trying to distract himself from the pressure of Daisy’s cunt by watching the cows work at Mabel’s pussy and messily drink her milk - the jiggle of her red, spanked ass… All of their massive, milk-filled tits together. He tried to commit the image to memory. Mabel’s fingers tightened in the netting of the hammock and they locked eyes as she began to cum. “Cum inside her, Sato! Make her cow cunt drink your cum!”</p><p>Immediately, Sato let his cock release inside of Daisy, who gasped as he filled her, but she was careful not to say anything. With a few firm presses into her, Sato emptied another load inside her, opening his eyes again to meet Mabel’s. She was smiling widely, looking very pleased.</p><p>Mabel tried to catch her breath. “Alright… Take a break. I want Becca and Daisy to drink my milk while Sato fucks me here.”</p><p>One of the cows at her ass, Becca, switched places with Christina, who went to get some water with Samantha, Gracie and Violet. Daisy crawled over to the hammock and took Samantha’s place, then taking Mabel’s tit in her mouth. Sato rounded the hammock and stuck his cock through the netting, slipping into Mabel’s soaked pussy easily.</p><p>“Did you like his cum, Daisy?” Mabel was looking down at her through the netting, clutching it. She moaned as Sato entered her.</p><p>“Mm-hm!” Daisy nodded with her mouth around Mabel’s nipple, sucking hard.</p><p>“Good,” Mabel purred, then looked back at Sato. “Fuck me hard and make this hammock swing, Sato. I want them to have to work for my milk!”</p><p>“Yes, Mabel!” Sato thrust himself into her harder, gripping the netting of the hammock for leverage. She felt familiar - he recognized the shape of her and it was like his cock fit perfectly inside her tight, hot cunt. He started to fuck her relentlessly.</p><p>“All of you!” Mabel called to the cows getting a drink and they looked up excitedly, attentively. “Spray Sato down with your milk - cover him with it while he… fucks… meee!” Her voice was high and the hammock began to swing. Becca lost grip of Mabel’s nipple with a pop as it escaped her mouth and she tongued the air to catch it again. Daisy was sucking harder and moved with the hammock more easily, but eventually she lost grip and they both struggled to catch a nipple in their mouths as Mabel’s milk leaked all over their faces. Mabel’s hand slipped down the hammock and she began to vigorously rub her clit.</p><p>The other cows bounced over and began to milk themselves, surrounding the hammock and spraying their milk all over Mabel’s back and ass and Sato’s body and face. The two cows at Mabel’s tits managed to get good grips on her nipples and drank her milk as it gushed forth. Sato continued to fuck Mabel without stopping - she was screaming with every milk-wet slap into her cunt and wet, jiggling ass.</p><p>“I’m cumming, Sato! Sato! Yes! Ohhh! YES!”</p><p>He felt her clench around him and he couldn’t take any more - he filled her with his cum, opening his eyes to see the other cows around them watching intently, still milking themselves all over him. After shooting the last of this load’s ropes deep inside Mabel, he slipped out, still hard, and the four cows dropped to their knees to tickle his cock and balls with their tongues, cleaning him off. “You taste so good, Sato,” Violet purred against a bulging vein on his shaft.</p><p>Mabel pulled her breasts away from Daisy and Becca as she sat up in the hammock, catching her breath - she was covered in splatters of milk and she was flushed, glistening. Sato couldn’t take his eyes off of her, despite the the group of cows at his feet, worshipping his cock.</p><p>“Alright… Sato, I want to watch you fuck each cow here,” Mabel stated clearly. The cows all seemed delighted at this. Mabel stood up and made her way over to the center of the couch in front of the curvy chaise lounge and Sato and the cows followed her.</p><p>“Two cows sit by me and drink my milk - I still have a lot to give,” Mabel said, and Gracie and Samantha fell to the couch to each lift a breast and take a nipple in their mouths, drinking greedily. The other cows began to sit around her.</p><p>“Becca, you’re first.”</p><p>“Ooh, yay!” Becca turned around and faced Sato at the chaise lounge before them and skipped over to him, bouncing as she went. “How do you want me?”</p><p>“On your side, facing me. Your leg on his shoulder,” Mabel spoke up for him and Sato smiled in appreciation.</p><p>Becca climbed up on the curve of the lounge with her ass at the edge and laid on her side, squeezing her breasts together with a happy smile towards Mabel. Sato straddled her leg and lifted the opposite to rest on his shoulder, then slipped his hard cock inside her. Mabel’s fingers circled her clit, watching them while the cows took turns drinking her milk - sometimes two mouths at a single nipple.</p><p>The rest of the cows took their turns on Sato’s cock in various positions, at Mabel’s instruction, while she came each time from either her own hand or Daisy working hard at her pussy her her fingers and mouth. Mabel was clearly enjoying herself as he fucked them before her:</p><p>“Fuck her harder, make her tits swing!”</p><p>“Turn around and drink down all of his cum.”</p><p>“Sato, do you like her pussy? Grab her tits for me, milk them.” </p><p>“Show me how much you love her cow cunt.”</p><p>“Slow down, Sato. I want you to enjoy her tight cunt.”</p><p>After shooting another full load into Samantha, Sato collapsed onto the lounge. This was… a lot. But his cock didn’t hurt or anything - he was satisfied, absolutely - but still felt like he could go for more. Mabel stood up, moved away from the cows, and walked over to him. She climbed on the lounge and straddled his hips - her long red hair spilling over her shoulders and around her pink, well-used nipples. </p><p>“One more just for me,” she whispered, smiling down at him, and her felt her lower herself down on him - ah, she wanted him in her ass. He watched pleasure spread across her face as his cock stretched open her lubed hole, squeezing inside the tightness of her. Mabel moaned as she sat down on him fully, then fell forward with him inside her and they began to kiss fervently while Sato’s hips pounded up, fucking her ass hard as their tongues twisted together.</p><p>A moment later, Mabel opened her eyes at the sound of a door - what were the cows doing now?</p><p>A uniformed blonde cow pushed in a serving cart with six large bowls. She wore bells on her nipples, which jingled lightly as she moved, and a larger bell was hanging between her legs, suspended from her pussy. “Drink up, ladies,” she called, ringing a bell on the serving cart to call them over. The cows all stood in a line next to the cart, looking excited. </p><p>She picked up one of the bowls and passed it to Samantha. “Sit down, Samantha. Spread your legs.” Samantha obeyed and sat with her back to the couch and spread her legs. The uniformed cow went back to the serving cart and picked up another bowl, then took it over to Samantha and spilled it all over her pussy - from where they were on the lounge, Mabel and Sato couldn’t quite see it.</p><p>“Violet, this is for you,” the cow said, and Violet crawled between Samantha’s legs and began to lap up the liquid, licking hungrily at Samantha’s cunt, making her moan and curl her toes.</p><p>“Pour it all down,” the uniform cow instructed Samantha, and she stepped back to the cart.</p><p>“Mmmm, there’s so much,” Samantha said breathily, looking down into the bowl. She lifted it high above her head and tilted back, opening her mouth wide with a moan, and stuck out her tongue. She poured white viscous liquid down to her tongue and it filled her open mouth - it was cum, Mabel realized. A bowl full of cum. She had a bowl of cum poured over her pussy, too - Violet was licking it up!</p><p>“Sato,” she whispered, still watching. Sato followed her gaze, but didn’t stop his hips from bucking up into her on top of him.</p><p>“Daisy, legs up, please,” the blonde cow requested, holding another bowl and a metal funnel. Daisy laid down and lifted her legs and lower body up vertically, supported by her arms, then spread her legs in the air. “Hurry up, my cunt is hungry,” Daisy said, grinning. She licked her lips. The cow inserted the end of the funnel into Daisy’s wet pussy and then poured the bowl brimming with cum down the funnel, filling her, making sure not to waste a drop. “Ohhhhh, yesss…” Daisy moaned and her eyes rolled back happily.</p><p>Once the bowl was empty and the funnel had filled Daisy’s cunt sufficiently, the cow removed the funnel and Daisy brought her legs down, relaxing, and she sat up. Her breasts were leaking streams of milk into the air - she began to run her hands over them, watching the streams with glee. “I’m going to make so much fucking milk now…” She crawled over to Violet and Samantha, who were finishing up, and began to drink from and squeeze Samantha’s breasts, kissing her cum-flavored tongue while Violet continued to lick up all the cum from her clit and folds.</p><p>“Christina, Gracie,” the cow called, and they hurried over to meet her at a giant bull dildo, sticking up from the floor. “Here you go.” The cow tipped two full bowls over the bull cock, coating it in thick white cum, letting every drop fall down. Christina and Gracie immediately began to lap up as much as they could as it poured down, licking the cock like it was ice cream. They began working hard to clean off every drop, frenzied and lusty for it.</p><p>“And Becca,” the cow said, stacking the empty bowls on the cart. She picked up a very large syringe and placed the end into the last bowl of cum, pulling up the plunger to fill the syringe entirely. </p><p>“Bend over, please.” </p><p>Becca grinned excitedly and bent over all the way, grabbing her ankles as her dark blonde hair brushed the floor. She tried to look up between her ankles and around her hanging tits to get a good look as the cow inserted the syringe full of cum into her asshole and began to push in the plunger, filling her. Becca’s eyes rolled back and she cried out with pleasure. “Ohhh that’s so much! It feels so good! Fill me up!!”</p><p>Sato couldn’t take it anymore - watching this was as hot as it was confusing, and he released himself inside Mabel’s ass - Mabel cried out with surprise and her voice fell into a pleased groan. “Ohhh, Sato, that’s just what I wanted… I needed some too, so bad…”</p><p>“Mabel,” Sato managed as he came, pumping up into her ass. “You’re my favorite. You’re my favorite cow to fuck.”</p><p>Mabel’s moan grew louder and he could feel her pulsing around him as she came from his load. She leaned forward and began kissing him again as he filled her.</p><p>Then, the lights went out. They both opened their eyes to complete blackness. Sato let out a groan as the last of his orgasm released inside Mabel. Then the lights came back and it was suddenly just the two of them in the mirrored room.</p><p>Mabel sat up, still on Sato’s cock. “Huh! That’s odd. Everyone’s gone.”</p><p>Sato’s head fell back against the lounge and he tried to catch his breath. “Good, I think that’s all I have in me right now.”</p><p>“Well, it was certainly a lot,” Mabel giggled, lifting herself off of him. “Let’s take a shower, I guess.” She held a hand out to him and helped him stand, and they both headed to the door in the short hallway that lead to the showers.</p><p>“Seems kind of odd,” Mabel said as they entered the shower together. “I thought cows stuck around afterwards, until they were told to go? That way you can drink their milk and relax…”</p><p>“That’s what you’re worried about?” Sato asked, rubbing Mabel’s breasts under the hot water - he couldn’t keep his hands off her. “I want to know about all that cum.”</p><p>“Yeah… It was fun to watch, at least.”</p><p>“Mm,” Sato grunted noncommittally as he stepped under the water. All those mirrors, and the mirrored walls… Something was suspicious. He had an idea, but no way. That seemed too crazy. </p><p>He decided not to voice these concerns to Mabel as they showered and got dressed. They found their clothes collected for them outside the door of the shower, along with glass bottles of water for them, which they drank down quickly.</p><p>Mabel gasped after a long drink of water. “That was so much fun, Sato. I totally get it now. You looked so good fucking them… I came so many times!”</p><p>Sato grinned. “Yeah? I loved it too. You were great - I love that you can take charge like that.”<br/>“Yeah?” Mabel giggled mischievously. “I might have to do it more often, then.”<br/>“Please do! Really!”</p><p>Mabel leaned over and kissed his cheek. “And Sato…”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Thanks for saying I’m your favorite.”</p><p>“Well, it’s the truth,” Sato said, and kissed her cheek in response, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Cruisin' for an Oozin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel and Sato stepped out into the hallway and were met with a light applause from a holstein cow, reaching above her gigantic chest to clap her hands and smile approvingly. She was barely contained in a shiny black corset and tight matching pencil skirt, hugging her curves with a small opening for her tail. Her horns were jet black, matching her long straight hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her breasts bounced dramatically as she stepped toward them - they protruded at least two feet from her torso! But she was balanced perfectly on spiked stiletto heels.</p><p>“Such an impressive show,” she purred from slick red lips, and rested her hands on her breasts with a slight caress, her shiny black nails pressing into her milk-engorged, propped up chest. “And it’s hard to impress me, after all these years.”</p><p>Mabel frowned and gripped Sato’s hand. Sato felt a chill of panic - his worst fears were being realized with every word. “I’m sorry, who are you?”</p><p>“Madam Millie. This is my milk bar,” she replied. “Olivia told me about your, hm, abilities… And she definitely didn’t exaggerate.”</p><p>Mabel was trembling, coming to the same realization as Sato. “You… you were watching us?”</p><p>“Of course, you drew such a crowd! That was one hell of an audition,” Madam Millie laughed, jiggling in her tight confining outfit. “Those cows are already pumping more milk than they ever have, thanks to all the cum from your show.”</p><p>“Show?” Sato glared at her, squeezing Mabel’s trembling hand.</p><p>“I… I want to see Olivia. Right now,” Mabel said in a wavering voice, trying to remain calm. Tears were forming in her eyes.</p><p>Millie immediately looked worried. “Oh, wha-… Don’t tell me, you didn’t know? Olivia told you it was for a show, didn’t she?”</p><p>Mabel’s face had turned red and tears started streaming down her face.</p><p>“No, she didn’t mention that part,” Sato said in a low, angry tone. Millie’s jaw dropped open and she took a breath to speak, but Mabel cut her off.<br/>“I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER RIGHT NOW,” she demanded. </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry, Mabel, she’s still with clients- We can…. We can make this right, I’m so sorry-“</p><p>Mabel pulled away from Sato’s hand and stomped past Millie, down the hall and through the doors leading back to the dining area. Sato and the Madam hurried after her as she tore her way through the crowded dining area and over to the bar.</p><p>“WHERE’S OLIVIA?!” She shouted at Ivy, who was milking herself into a glass and stopped mid-squeeze behind the bar.</p><p>“Uh, room 203,” she said, looking behind her at Sato and Madam Millie chasing her. Mabel pushed off of the bar and followed a sign down a hallway of private dining rooms and threw open the door of room 203.</p><p>“OLIVIA!”</p><p>The scene inside the room was to be expected, but it still startled Mabel, pulling her out of her rage for a half a second. Olivia was hanging from some rafters in the center of a circular dining table with her arms and legs tied up behind her back. It seemed as though most of the dishes had been cleared and only drinks remained, and her milk was the dessert. Four men were clamoring around her two hanging breasts, which were leaking as they fought each other for her hard, deep pink nipples. Their tongues making her milk spray all over. A loud cow bell was fastened around her neck by a collar and was clanging loudly from all the movement and the fifth man behind her, fucking her with ruthless abandon as his colleagues became soaked with her milk. Her gripped her tied up legs and pounded into her non-stop, only looking up when Mabel entered.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this? Mmgh…” He kept pounding into Olivia, whose mouth was hanging open with pleasure. She let out a giggle when she saw Mabel. “I’m busy right now!”</p><p>Mabel marched over, climbed over the circular table, pushed past the men at her sister’s tits and smacked her across the face as she hung before her, still getting fucked and leaking. Olivia let out a loud moan as she turned her head back to Mabel, cheek bright red from the strike. “Don’t make me cum, Mabel, that’s just weird!”</p><p>“YOU ABSOLUTE SNAKE! You… you BITCH!”</p><p>The man behind Olivia lurched into her as he came inside her, humping her with each spurt of his orgasm. Olivia came as well, shrieking and moaning happily as her milk spray intensified. Mabel wiped her face and turned away in disgust as the men on their knees opened their mouths for Olivia’s milk. Mabel climbed back over the table to see Sato and Madam Millie watching. She stormed out the door, crying as she ran for the exit, and they followed.</p><p>Sato was focused solely on finding Mabel, so he didn’t notice the rushed crowd around him as he chased after her. A cow pulled Madam Millie aside, but he pressed on after her, until a crowd had bottlenecked at the dining room’s exit, but Mabel managed to slip past. “MABEL!” He shouted after her, but then took notice of the crowd around him.</p><p>All of the lights came on at once. A female voice spoke out over a loudspeaker that sounded throughout the building. </p><p>“Please calmly make your way to the exits. Do not panic. The slimes will not harm you unless they are provok-….” The speaker cut out, then continued a few seconds later. “Please make your way to the exits as soon as possible. The magician’s guild has been informed of the situation. We will be closed for the remainder of the night. I repeat, please make your way to the exits.”</p><p>Sato looked around and spotted a clear doorway labeled as a staircase and sprinted for it, hurrying down a floor to the street level. Maybe he could come out in an alley and find Mabel out front. Instead, he found himself in another hallway. It was steamy and smelled like a spa. Signs read “employees only” but he disregarded them when he heard screams. He flung open a door and found a group of naked cows around a large shared hot tub, writhing on the floor. Some were screaming, some were moaning - each of them was entangled with at least one semi-transparent, blue-tinted slime creature. The creatures took various forms to engulf the cows, apparently hungry for their milk. They latched on to the cow’s breasts and some were fully engorged with milk they’d sucked, sloshing around in their see-through bodies as the cows laid helplessly, paralyzed by their secretions.</p><p>“They’re coming from the drain system!” A cow shouted up at Sato from the floor. She was on her hands and knees with two slimes at her breasts, filling with her milk, pumping it away from her in constant motions. Another, larger slime had enveloped her backside and was apparently fucking her with slimy appendages, like many of the other slimes around them. The cow let out a moan, cumming loudly before her mouth was taken over with a slimy tentacle, fucking her throat. Her eyes rolled back as she fell into the pleasure, letting the appendages suck and fuck her like a toy.</p><p>“Go get help! Magician’s guild!” Another cow cried out from a bench, where she sat with her legs spread, both holes being fucked by slimes who grew only larger when filled with freshly sucked milk. Their secretions were everywhere - gooey and tinged light blue. The cows were steadily succumbing to it. Sato grabbed for the sword on his belt. “DON’T! You’ll just make more of them!” A cow warned him as she panted, trying to pull a slime away from her nipple while another fucked her from between her knees.</p><p>Sato backed out of the room and ran down the hall to the exit, which led to the side of a loading dock. He ducked down an alleyway that had the promise of some light from the city block. Did Mabel make it outside?! There was a large crowd, in varying stages of dress, gathering at the front of the milk bar and spilling into the street as the place was evacuated. Sato noticed slimes moving along the building’s gutters, opposite the flow of water, leading down to a storm drain. A few of them had pilfered belongings from inside the milk bar, and he noticed Mabel’s bag inside of one under a street lamp. He took his sword and slashed at it - sure enough, the slime separated into multiple, smaller slimes, but he was able to grab the bag away from them. </p><p>He started to run along the street gutters, trying to find the source. They were coming from the sewers, for sure. Mabel’s bag made it outside, so maybe she had too… His mind was racing as he followed the slimes down a ravine behind a row of buildings. He then stood in front of a giant drain pipe with slimes pouring from it, squishing all around his feet.</p><p>He had no idea how to fight slimes. He should turn around and find the magician’s guild- but his thoughts were interrupted by Mabel’s voice, echoing from deep inside the pipe, barely audible over all the squishing slime.</p><p>“HELP! SATO! HELP ME!”</p><p>Sato ran inside the pipe without a second thought. He had to get her out of there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>